Secrets: Year two
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Second year begins for Nico Di Angelo and this year will be just as unusual as last year with Nico slowly regaining his memories and the Chamber of secrets open. Sequel to Secrets: Year one
1. Chapter 1

**Will (POV)  
** After a week with my Mom I was glad I went back. Mom and Danny had been sort of nice, apparently distance does make the heart grow fonder.

Mom waves me goodbye and I got onto the plane, looking forward to seeing my friends again.

"WILL!" Kat shouts when she sees me on the platform, running up to me and attaching herself to me like a Koala.

"Hey Kat!" I greet, hugging her back.

"Where's Nico? You guys took a plane together right?" she asks, releasing me.

"I spent the last week with my Mom. I haven't even heard from Nico since I left." I say, feeling worried.

"He's a big boy." She tells me.

I think back to what I overheard the children of Aphrodite saying about him. He shouldn't have to deal with stuff like that.

"Speaking of the delinquent." She says, glaring at the wall where Nico had just appeared.

"Um Hi?" He greets, dragging his trunk behind him.

Kat pulls him into a hug before punching him in the arm. "ONE LETTER?! YOU ONLY REPLIED ONCE?"  
He pales. "Like I said, wards."

"But what about the summer camp?" she asks.

"I kind of left…" he admits.

I turn to glare at him "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!"

He blushes. "I didn't really know anyone."

My gaze softens. "What about Lou? Or Percy?"

"Lou goes to this camp?!" Kat exclaims. "SHE'S NOT EVEN AMERICAN!"

I shrug before turning back to Nico.

"Lou's alright, and Percy and I aren't close." Nico says, looking embarrassed.

"Percy Weasley?" Kat asks.

"No. Perseus Jackson." I explain.

"Yikes, I'd go by Percy too." She mutters.

"We should get on the train or we'll miss it." Nico says, clearly wanting to change the topic.

We board the train and manage to find an empty compartment, where Nico almost instantly passes out.

"What's up with you?" I whisper in his ear.

"Shadow travel." He mutters, falling asleep.

"What's up with him?" Kat asks.

"Jet lag." I lie.

She shrugs and pulls out a bag of M&M's. "You're never going to believe what I got yesterday." She says with a grin.

"Clearly not a healthy diet." I say, scrunching my nose at the M&M's.

"Haw haw." She says, taking a handful of them and shoving them in her mouth. "Someone sent me a Nimbus 2001!" she announcing, grinning.

"Are you kidding? WHO?!" I yell.

"No clue, it just said happy late birthday. Weird, my birthday is Halloween." Kat tells me.

"And you didn't tell us last year?" I exclaim.

She looks away. "It's not really my birthday. I can't remember when my birthday is, it's just the anniversary of the day they found me. Why would I want to celebrate that?"

I give her a sad look. "Sorry." I tell her.

Does Nico remember his own birthday?

Kat returns to her usual self, throwing all the yellow M&M's at me.

About an hour into the train ride our compartment door slides open. "Have any of you seen my friends?" Hermione asks.

We both shake our heads. Nico just rolls over in his sleep.

"Darn, this is the last compartment. I've searched the whole train for those dunderheads." She sighs.

"Uh, Hermione." Kat says, staring out the window. "I think I found the dunderheads."

We rush to the windows. I see a blue car flying next to the train. I make out red and black hair in the front.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Hermione shrieks.

"Apparently they found their own way to school." Kat adds helpfully.

"I am going to kill them." She mutters. "I should go, Ron's brother Percy is also looking for them. He'll want to know about this." She sighs, before leaving.

"I love those idiots." Kat laughs. "They're trouble magnets."

"No kidding." I agree.

When there is about ten minutes before we arrive I wake Nico up, and we change into our robes.

We follow the crowd to the carriages.

"Thank gods, no boats." Nico mutters next to me.

I give him a small smile, before noticing the skeleton pegasi, pulling the carriages.  
"Uh Nico. What are those?" I ask him.

"Threstals." He explains. "They were created in my uncles and father's few moments of not trying to kill each other."  
"What are you two staring at?" Kat asks us.

"The Threstals." I answer, pointing to the horses.

"The what? There's nothing there." She tells us.

Huh?

"Threstals can only be seen by someone who has seen death." Nico explains, stroking the Threstals.

I think back to the war. There were a lot of people I couldn't save.

"Oh." Kat says awkwardly.

"It was my mother." Nico tells her, his attention not leaving the Threstals "I'm sure you were wondering who I saw die."

Kat give him an apologetic look, before turning to me.

"Archery accident at camp." I lie.

It's going to be hard lying to Kat all the time.

"Sorry." Kat says awkwardly.

We hop into the carriages In silence.

"You mentioned in your letter you regained some memories?" Kat asks quietly.

He nods. "My father allowed me to see what happened to my mother, since then they've been coming back in pieces."

"So?" I ask curiously.

"I grew up in a wizarding home." He answers vaguely.

We nod, knowing that we won't get much more from him

After another sorting and delicious feast we head to our new rooms.

"It's strange not having Tonks here." Kat says sadly.

"I heard she went into Auror traning." I tell her.

She smiles. "Of course she is, she's a badass."

Nico and I go up to our new room and get into our slightly bigger beds, attempting to ignore Justin's rambling about a Gilderoy Lockhart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to be nice two chapters in one day, your welcome.**

 **Nico (POV)**

It's nice to be back at Hogwarts. Camp was alright, but most of the campers hated me, here only about a quarter of them do. Though no one judges me at fathers, it's far from home.

"You need to stop eating pancakes every day." Will sighs, pouring me some cereal with fruit.

"I had enough bloody cereal with my father's mother in-law." I grumble, making Wil laugh.

"Demeter right?" he chuckles, giving me toast instead.

In the table over a woman's loud screaming almost makes my ears burst.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED! I AM ABSULOTELY DISGUSTED- YOU'RE FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

We had all heard what Ron and Harry had done. We already knew about the car of course, but the rest is still hilarious.

Kat chuckles. "And I thought Mrs Weasley seemed sweet."

"The screaming letter is pretty cool." Will says.

"Definitely." Kat agrees before turning to a blushing Ron "Hey Weasley! How do you make letter like that? Is it some kind of spell?"  
Ron turns even brighter. "Special parchment you can buy." He answers.

"Thanks!" she says before turning back to us, smiling cheekily.

"Any idea what we have?" I ask them.

"Herbology first then Potions then Defence." Will answers.

"Dude, we haven't got our schedules yet!" Kat exclaims.

He shrugs. "I just have a feeling."

I glare at him. He's so not subtle about being the child of the god of prophecies.

As Will said we soon had our schedules telling us we have Herbology with Gryffindor first, then Potions with Ravenclaw before Defence with Slytherins.

When we arrived at Herbology we could see Madam Sprout with a handsome man bandaging a tree.

"I love this school." Kat declares.

"He's not applying the bandages correctly." Will mutters.

"Who's is he?" I ask?"

The man is definitely handsome, but something about his blonde hair and blue eyes seem fake, unlike Will's which shine much brighter and look completely natural, not at all like he's trying too hard.

I shake my head, trying to remove those thoughts from my head. I shouldn't pay any attention to how any boy looks, especially not my best friend.

"What do you mean who is he?" Hannah asks, looking horrified at my ignorance. "He's Giledroy Lockhart, our new defence professor. He's a hero." She sighs dreamily.

Wasn't he the author of our ridiculous school books?

I raise my eyebrows. "That man is a hero? What did he do? Invent teeth whitening charms?"

Most of the guys and Kat chuckle, but the rest of the girls (including Hermione) look horrified.

Thankfully before I could be lectured on insulting such a brilliant and handsome man, he approaches us.  
"Oh, hello there!" he calls, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels..."

What a shock he's self-absorbed. I should have got that from the two chapters he spent describing how his hair blew in the wind.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Professor Sprout tell us, who's looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

Everyone starts whispering in excitement. We had only ever worked in greenhouse one before. Great more dangerous plants to kill. Maybe they'll put up more of a fight.

Lockhart pulls Harry aside while the rest of us head into the green house.

It looks about the same as the other one with exception of the twenty pairs of different-coloured ear muffs lying on the bench.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Madam Sprout tells us when Harry walks in.

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand is the first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative." Hermione answers, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout says "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione answers again.  
"Precisely. Take another ten points." The Professor tells Hermione. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young so their cries can only knock someone out, not kill them."

I think she just won Gryffindor more points than I won for Hufflepuff most of last year.

Madam Sprout points out the plans to us and tells us to grab a pair of earmuffs.

We all start fighting over the ones that are not pink and Fluffy. Kat and I reach for the plain ones at the same time, but he kicks me in the shins, causing me to miss the earmuffs."

"I hope you like pink, Di Angelo." She teases, placing the plain ones on her head.

I hate Herbology.

I give her my best death glare and reluctantly put on the pink fluffy earmuffs, which blocked out all noise.

I notice Will grinning at me.

Once we all had our earmuffs on and Madam Sprout, pulls one of the Mandrakes from its pot, revealing wrinkly face. She shoves the Mandrake into a new pot, before giving us a thumbs up.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet." She says calmly "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up."

We were paired with Neville who thankfully offered to take my mandrake off of me when it started wilting. It's not my fault the little monster kept trying to kick me.

By the end of the class I was the only one not exhausted.

I smirk at the sweat and dirt covered Will and Kat who just glare at me.

"Shut it, fluffy earmuffs." Will mutters.

After everyone left to clean up we headed to Defence Against Dark Arts.

When we finally arrived at class we see the walls lined with posing paintings of Lockhart.

Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Justin Finch- Fletchly are all sitting at the front staring dreamily at Lockhart when we arrive. Even a couple of the Slytherin's are marvelling at his blinding teeth.

For the only time in my life I was glad to see Malfoy sneering.

"Aww Draco. Are you upset that someone succeeded in having more hair product in their hair than you?" Kat mocks when she sees him.

"Williams, shouldn't you be off drooling over Lockhart like your little friends?" he replies.

"That's enough, children." Lockhart announces scanning the room with a creepy smile. "Now as most of you are probably aware I am Gilderoy Lockhart your new professor, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Half the class burst into laughter, while the rest of us just glare.  
"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-"  
A test on the first day? Great.  
When he had hands out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"  
I perform a quick translator charm on my paper before reading it. I resist the urge to bang my head on my desk.

"He's more self-obsessed than the children of Aphrodite." I mutter.

"Are we sure he's not?" Will replies.

"That would require actually being good looking not using a ridiculous amount of hair dye charms." I whisper before turning to my paper.  
1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart s favourite colour? _Probably the colour of the contacts he tries to pass off as natural eye colour, considering what a self-obsessed git he is._

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _To not have me kill him by the end of this year_ _  
_  
3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _Tricking the wizarding world into thinking he actually fought a werewolf considering he looked like he wanted to pee himself when he saw me._  
4\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's preferred method of killing vampires? _Probably using a tanning charm considering I doubt he can do any other spells._

5\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite animal? _Hopefully one that will rip him to shreds._  
I continued answering in that fashion onto the next page.

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? _April 1_ _st_ _, as a cruel prank on the world. I don't know about him but my ideal gift would be the strongest alcohol in the world in hope I can forget he exists._  
Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Incorrect Miss Williams, my greatest achievement to date isn't not poking myself in the eye with my wand every day. Nor is my secret ambition to move out of my mother's basement, or not to have you kill me by the end of the year, Mr Di Angelo." Lockhart tells us, clearly not getting that we were mocking him.

The whole class (with the exception of Lockhart's fangirls) bursts into laughter. I could even see Malfoy trying to hold in a smile.

"And good job Hannah Abbot for getting almost every answer correct. ten points for Hufflepuff" He says, beaming at her.

Hannah looks as if she's about to faint from pure happiness.

When we went to leave the class, Lockhart asks Will to stay behind.

Kat and I hover by the door, wondering what he could want.

"You're hair colour is spectacular!" Lockhart tells him. "What hair dyeing charm do you use?"

Kat and I attempt to stifle out laughter.

"It's natural!" Will squeaks, clearly blushing.

"Sure it is." Lockhart replies sceptically.

When Will joins us in the corridor we all burst into laughter.

For the last class of the day we had Potions with the Ravenclaws. Apparently Snape had not become any nicer over the holidays, if anything he seemed to despise us even more.

The only positive note is that we were allowed to go with our own houses meaning I had Kat as a partner while Will worked with Lou Ellen, whose hair had returned to Ravenclaw blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico (POV)**

 _The fireplace lights up with green flames as an unfamiliar figure steeping out._

 _She appears to be around Bianca's age with pale skin, white-blonde hair and a snobbish expression. She is also wearing robes almost identical to my sister's school uniform._

" _You must be Bianca's brother." She says with a fake smile. "I'm Priscilla Malfoy, Bianca's friend."_

 _I had almost forgotten that Bianca said a friend would be joining us for a couple weeks. I slump down. I'll never see Bianca while she's here._

" _Nico!" I voice exclaims from the fireplace. My sister is standing there looking as she always had, with her long black hair, olive skin and warm black eyes. She is also wearing her Hogwarts uniform, complete with Slytherin tie._

 _I pull her into a hug, but she pushes me away when she sees Priscilla's expression._

" _WHERE'S A HOUSE ELF!" Priscilla yells, making our family elf Vergognoso or simply Vergo (meaning Bashful in Italian. Someone told me a muggle fairy-tale of seven elves and princess in muggle school and I found it very amusing.)_

" _Take these to the grandest guest room." Priscilla tells the elf, not bothering to say please._

 _I resist the urge to glare at her. Why is Bianca friends with someone like that? Mama always told us to respect everyone, even those society considers inferior._

 _Vergo nods, before disappearing with her bags._

" _Your home is very… quaint." Priscilla tells us, her snobbish expression growing._

 _Can I please banish her to the underworld?_

" _Come, Priscilla I shall show you my room." Bianca tells her, before turning to me._

" _Mi dispiace per lei Nico. Lo so che non è molto gentile, ma la sua famiglia è molto influente."_ _ **"I'm sorry about her Nico. I know she's not very nice, but her family's very influential."**_ _Bianca tells me._

" _What does that mean?" Priscila asks, looking mildly interested._

" _I was just saying that I'd talk to him later." She lies. "We mainly speak Italian in the house."_

 _She sneers. "That'll have to change while I'm visiting."_

 _Before I could punch her (or raise a skeleton to do it for me) she marches up the stairs._

 _This is going to be a long holiday._

I wake up with a start. I had been having dreams of my past almost every night, each more vivid than the last.

"Hey Nico? You alright?" Will whispers.

I nod, and attempt to go back to sleep.

 **Kat (POV)**

After another nightlong gossip session on the apparent perfection that is Professor Lockhart's hair from my roommates I once against almost passed out in my breakfast.

" _Where is my Mummy?" the girl with long white blonde hair and a puffy green dress asks._

" _Who are you people? Where are my mummy and Daddy?" the girl whimpers again_

" _Sweetie what's your name?" A woman asks._

" _I DON'T KNOW!" the girl yells before bursting into tears._

"Hey Kat! Wakey wakey!" Will exclaims, shaking me awake.

I grumble and pull myself from my cereal bowl.

"Nice corn-flakes." Nico mutters.

I glare at him and wipe the milk and cereal from my face. I've had that dream at least once a month since I was five.

"Aren't Quidditch try-outs today?" Nico asks, taking a bite of his waffles.

"Dude, she's been talking about them non-stop all year." Will points out.

"I learnt to block her out whenever the word Quidditch comes up." He shrugs.

I take my bowl of cornflakes and pour it over his head.

Before Nico could retaliate McGonagll shouts. "NOT AGAIN, MISS WILLIAM! 10 POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF!"

I pout and fall back into my chair.

I hope I get onto the team, I really want to use my Nimbus 2001 for more than just flying over Nico's head yelling "TRY AND CATCH ME, NICKY!"

Maybe if I don't make it I can just let the Huffelpuff team borrow it, or just give it to whoever goes against Malfoy each game.

When try-outs finally arrive I am shaking with nerves.

"Is that a Nimbus 2001?" The Boy in front of me asks, jealousy clear in his voice.

"Yep!" I exclaim, making everyone turn to stare at it.

After several minutes of everyone fangirling over my broom, the Hufflepuff captain Cedric Diggory told us all to line up and mount our brooms.

"We currently have one position available: Seeker." Diggory tells us.

I nod, already knowing this. I was hoping to be a beater, the name suits me perfectly, but seeker would be good, not to mention I'd get to verse Malfoy.

Diggory releases ten tennis balls into the air that fly around like snitches.

We all shoot into the air, me slightly ahead of them. There are some advantages to being small.

I zoom after the tennis balls, easily catching them.

Once Diggory had blown his whistle we all fly down.

"Nico job." He tells us with a genuine smile. "Now we'll see who can get the most balls through the goals, remember they're enchanted so no cheating."

I grin before returning to the air and attempting to throw the balls through the hoops. I got a few, but aim never was my strong suit.

When we hovered back down to the ground Cedric was grinning at us. "We've made our decision."

My gut twists. Please say me, please say me.

"Our Seeker is Katerina Williams." Cedric announces, making me grin.

I MADE THE TEAM!

"I apologize to everyone who didn't make the team." Cedric continues.

The other Hufflepuffs congratulate us.

I practically bounce my way back to the Hufflepuff common room. "I MADE THE TEAM, BITCHES!" I shout, making Nico roll his eyes.

"Congrats Kat!" Will exclaims, hugging me.

"You'll will never talk about anything else, will you?" he sighs.

I shake my head, grinning evilly at him.

I love Hogwarts.

 **Nico (POV)**

After Kat was done celebrating I make my way down to the bathroom where I iris message Percy.

"Iris Goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering." I say, trying to ignore how ridiculous I sound. "Show me Percy Jackson."

A misty image of Percy appears, sitting at a kitchen bench eating blue pancakes.

"PERCY!" I yell, causing him to choke on his bite on pancakes. "Nico! Dude, you scared me!"

"You can face down the lord of the titans, but you're scared of a twelve year old?" I ask drily.

He goes to respond when he notices my robes. "Having fun in Transylvania?"

I glare at him. "Scotland, and I'm not here to talk to you about school. What's the situation over there? I've been getting some bad feelings on my side."

He pales. "Your side meaning…"

"Hell." I answer plainly. "Something's happening. Do you know anything?"

He shakes his head. "Annabeth mentioned something about Zeus threatening to close the doors to Olympus but other than that no."

I try not to flinch at the mention of his girlfriend. "Fine, I'll just ask around in the Underworld."

He nods. "How's vampire academy anyway?"

I give him a quick glare, before wiping away the Iris Message. I'll have to ask some spirits.

I sneak down the corridor until I find my first ghost: Nearly headless Nick.

"Sir Nicolas." I greet. "What do you know of the situation in the underworld?"

The ghost bows, looking terrified. "I-I heard some spirits are coming back to life. I believe the doors are open."

"WHAT?!" I hiss. How could father allow this to happen? What of Thanatos?

"I-Its j-just what I heard, your heiress." Sir Nicolas stutters.

I start cursing in Italian. What the hell is going on in hell?

"You are dismissed." I hiss, making his scurry away.

I try to ignore the nagging voice in my head. I can't bring her back, it's not right.

I continue cursing, heading back to my dormitory.

The next afternoon we head off to Hagrid's to visit Snuffles to see Ron vomiting slugs through the window.

"Charming." I mutter, opening the door.

"Nico!" Hagrid greets, grinning at us. "Snuffles is out back. Poor guy can't fit through the door enymore."

The others look horrified at this idea, but I just chuckle.

"Why is carrot-head puking slugs?" Kat asks.

Ron's face turns into a scowl. "I tried to hex Malfoy, but my wand malfunctioned."

I attempt to stifle my laugh. "Not that I'm opposed to the idea of hexing Malfoy, but why?"

Hermione frowns. "He called me a mudblood."

"And I thought that name was reserved for me." Kat fake pouts.

They raise their eyebrows. "He's called you that before?"  
"Before? I don't think he remember my actual name." Kat shrugs.

They all gain furious expressions.

"WHAT A COCKROACH!" Ron exclaims, before vomiting another slug.

"HERE! HERE!" Kat cheers. "Now we need to go visit Snuffles, my baby probably misses me." She says before skipping off.

When Snuffles sees us his giant tongue almost catapults me through Hagrid's hut.

"You grew quickly didn't you?" I chuckle, petting his ears.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kat exclaims.

"THAT'S NOT A DOG, IT'S A TRUCK!" Will agrees.

Snuffles still isn't as big as Mrs O'Leary but he definitely isn't a puppy anymore.

I smirk, my thoughts wandering back to Bianca. If spirits are coming back, why not Bianca?

I throw a spare change of clothes and weapons into my bag with some food and water I stole from the kitchens.

"Hey Capsicle." Kat greets, walking into my room.

"How are you here?" I ask. "This is the boy's room!"  
"Apparently the boys don't need security measures." She shrugs. "What's with the bag?"

"I'm leaving for a few days, maybe a week." I answer, making her glare at me.

"HELL NO!" She yells. "Are you going to come back half dead like last time?"

"Possibly." I shrug. "You need to cover for me."

"WHAT? NO!" She yells.

"Please." I beg. "This is really important."  
After a moment she agrees. "What am I saying?"  
"I don't know, make it up." I shrug.

She gives me an evil smirk. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I may tell you when I get back." I say, grabbing my bag and walking out the door, before shadow traveling away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Will (POV)**

A couple hours after we had returned from visiting Snuffle. I walk into my dorm to see Kat lying on Nico's bed, reading a magazine.

"Kat." I begin, studying her. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading." She answers, not looking up.

"Can't you read in your own room?" I ask her.

She pulls down her magazine. "Ugh no, they're talking about Lockhart's smile again." She says, pretending to vomit.

I chuckle, before sitting next to her. "Where's Nico?"

"He is currently living out a live action lord of the rings role playing experience deep in the New Zealand wilderness. I believe he is serving as an admirable of an elvish navy vessel." She answers with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, don't tell me then."

Later that night at dinner when Nico doesn't show I turn to Kat. "Do you know where Nico is?"

She gives me a guilty expression. "I'm not actually supposed to say this, but Malfoy got him pregnant." She tells me, barely holding in her smirk. "He's gone to a community for elder men in a similar situation."

I notice Draco giving her a confused glare as he walks by.

I bang my head against the table.

The next morning I was freaking out. Nico hadn't shown up at all last night, and some of his things are missing.

"Kat!" I exclaim when I see her in the common room. "Where's Nico?"

"He is at home recovering from a state of the art procedure where he swapped faces with Nicolas Cage." She explains, before adding with dramatic gestures. "THEY TOOK HIS FACE, OFF!"

I face palm and walk away. Maybe he's just visiting camp.

When we arrived at Transfiguration Nico is still not there.

"Do either of you know where Mr Di Angelo is?" McGonagall asks.

"Nico is currently off performing a David Blaine like stunt where he spends seven straight days not attending school." Kat tells her with a grin.

Hermione scoffs.

McGonagall raises her eyebrows, before turning to me.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." I answer before glaring at Kat. "Someone has been telling me ridiculous lies since then."

"What are you talking about? Only the truth comes out of my mouth." Kat tells me, with mock offence.

"When was the last time you saw Mr Di Angelo?" McGonagall asks.

"Yesterday afternoon when he told me to tell you where he's going for the next week." She answers.

McGonagall glares at her. "And where is that?"  
"He was out hiking and now has his arm caught under a boulder, but don't worry, I have sent a rescue team to give him a Swiss army knife so he can cut it off by the end of the week."

"10 points from Hufflepuff for lying." McGonagall tells her before storming off.

The next day it continued in a similar fashion with even more ridiculous lies.

A day later when we arrive in Potions Snape is waiting. "Where is Mr Di Angelo?"

"He is spending the week undercover posing as a high school student in order to bust a drug ring. Shit I think I just outed him. RUN REBECCA! RUN AS FAST AS YOUR HAIRY LEGS CAN CARRY YOU!" She yells.

Half the class bursts into laughter, falling from their seats.

Two days had gone by and I was really worried. What if something happened to him? He isn't exactly the most careful person.

The next day after class Harry approaches us. "Where's Nico? The truth please."  
"He has been kidnapped and is being kept in a cave in the Middle East where he is constructing his own Iron Man suit." Kat answers, mimicking hammering metal.

We both groan.

The next day when Lockhart once again asks her where he is.

"He is currently competing to be America's next top model where-" she begins before pulling out her phone. "OH NO THEY VOTED HIM OUT! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM NICO! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSDIE! And there is no shame in being more catalogue than editorial. That is a fact." She yells.

Lockhart seems to be the other person to understand what she just said. "That's such a shame. I had high hopes for him."

We all burst into laughter, hoping he's joking,

A few days after Nico had disappeared we are brought to Dumbledore's office to tell him where Nico has disappeared to.

"Miss Williams, where is Mr Di Angelo?" Dumbledore asks.

"Due to a mix up he is currently at Pig Pimples. A hospital for pigs with skin conditions." Kat answers, looking a little worried herself.

By the end of the week Kat still hadn't told us where he is.

"KAT! WHERE IS HE?!" I yell, getting upset.

"He is filling the terms of his crazy uncles will by spending the whole week in a haunted house. HE DOESN'T LIKE G-G-GHOSTS!" She exclaims, making me roll my eyes.

"STOP WITH THE DAILY SHOW REFERENCES!" a random muggleborn shouts from across the room.

I face palm. That idiot better be back tomorrow like she said.

 **Nico (POV)**

After a few days of helping my father attempt to return the spirits to the underworld to no avail, I decided to go through with my plan to bring Bianca back. When I discovered that she had moved on without telling me, I was heartbroken. I will never see my sister again. When I had found Hazel, for a moment I felt like I had her back. I know she's not Bianca, I don't want her to be, but she is my sister.

After Father learnt what I had done he was furious, but decided to turn a blind eye, explaining the different Camps to me and making me swear to keep it a secret.

Once I had brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter under the lie of being the Ambassador of Pluto. I began my journey to Hogwarts via shadow travel. When I arrive I pass out in my bed instantly.

I wake up a second later to the scream of "NICO!"

"Go away!" I grumble into my pillow, getting a sense of dejavu.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Will yells.

I turn over to glare at him. "Didn't Kat tell you?"

He raises his eyebrow. "Oh she told me. How's the iron man suit coming along? Or the G-G-Ghosts?"

Huh? "The ghosts are bloody menaces." I answer truthfully.

"What about the face transplant? Or the Elvish Navy? And when's your baby due?" he asks, folding his arms.

"I am going to kill her." I decide.

'I'll help." He mutters. "You need to tell McGonagall where you are. We've been looking for you everywhere."

I groan. "In an hour, shadow travel really drained me." I tell him before passing out again.

When I wake up I am dragged to a meeting with Madam Sprout, McGonagall and Dumbledore where I was lectured for three hours and 100 points removed from my house, as well as detention until Christmas.

"I blame you." I tell a smirking Kat when I finally leave.

"I'm not the one who ran away." She points out. "Besides I have detention too for lying so at least we'll be together."

"I told you to come up with a lie, NOT FIFTY!" I yell.

She just rolls her eyes. "Where did you go anyway?"

"You lost the privilege of knowing when you told them I was living out my lifelong dream of being a nude model." I glare.

She chuckles. "That was a good one. And you're telling me, I didn't get detention until Christmas so that you could go back on our agreement."

I groan. "Fine. My father wanted me for something."

"How vague." She mutters. "I WANT DETAILS!"

I just glare at her before going to find Will.

Will gave me an expectant look when he sees me, crossing his arms.

"I was in the Underworld." I whisper. "Hell has gone to… well hell. The doors of death have been opened and spirits are escaping." I half explain. I can't tell Will about Hazel or Camp Jupiter, Father had forbid me, and what would Will thinking of me resurrecting the dead?

His eyes widen. "WHAT? Can't Hades just fix it?"

I shake my head. "Thantos usually guards the doors, but he's so busying gathering the spirits he has no time. I think someone else is causing this."

"Who?"

"No idea." I answer.

We fall into a thoughtful silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico POV**

"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, who had also been given detention asks.  
"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch, and Miss Williams." Professor McGonagall tells them. "And no magic- elbow grease."  
Ron gulps, while Kat just rolled her eyes.

She has had detention more days than not.

"And Potter and Di Angelo, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." She tells us.

Fan mail? I'd rather gouge my eyes out.

"Oh n- Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" asks Harry desperately.

"Certainly not." McGonagall tells us, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly, and I believe it would be best to separate those two." She tells him, glaring between me and Kat. "Undercover teenager girl in muggle high school indeed." She mutters, making them laugh and me glare.

"I can't believe you said that." I hiss.

"Eight o'clock sharp, all of you." She tells us.

After dinner Harry and I make our way to Lockhart's room where he is waiting for us.

"Ah Harry- and Nico?" he asks, clearly not expecting me.

"Apparently I'm a bad influence on Kat." I shrug, inviting myself inside.

Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles are countless framed photographs of Lockhart. Some even signed. Another large pile lay on his desk.

"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart us, as though this is a huge treat.

"This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her - huge fan of mine-"

The minutes went by excruciatingly slowly. Thankfully Lockhart paid me no attention, instead deciding to lecture Harry on the price of stardom with a strange look on his face.

When it was almost time to leave Harry jumps next to me  
"What?" Harry asks loudly.  
"Are you alright?" I whisper to him.  
"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!" Lockhart brags.  
"No." Harry says frantically. "That voice!"  
"What voice?" I ask curiously.  
"Sorry?" Lockhart asks, looking puzzled, before repeating my question. "What voice?"

"That - that voice that said - didn't you hear it?" Harry stutters.  
"I didn't hear anything." I tell him, looking at him curiously.  
"What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott - look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it - the time's flown, hasn't it?"

As we left Harry ignored my questions, storming back to Gryffindor tower.

Maybe he really didn't hear anything.

It quickly became October. I have visited Hazel several times, but only for a few hours in the weekends, not being able to risk disappearing for too long.

One afternoon on my way to History of Magic, pillow and blanket in tow, the ghost sir Nicolas approaches me.

"Your majesty." He greets. "I would like to invite you to my five hundredth death day this Halloween." The ghosts asks nervously, as if expecting me to banish him at any moment.

I hadn't been to a death day in a while… "I would be honoured, may I bring friends?" I ask, instantly cheering the previously gloomy ghost.

"Of course! It will be a great honour! Just wait until the headless hunt hear I got the ghost king to attend my party!" he cheers.

I almost smile. "Remember not to mention that little title around anyone, alright?"

He nods. "Of course."

I dismiss him and make my way to class, wondering how my friends would react to attending a ghost's party.

When I told Kat and Will of Sir Nicolas's death day they both agreed immediately.

"A GHOST PARTY? THAT'S SO COOL! Do you think it would be rude to cover myself in a white sheet?" Kat asks.

"Yes." I answer instantly, glaring at her.

"I would love to go, but are you sure it's wise?" Will asks, clearly meaning Kat around the spirits.

"I'm sure it will be fine." I lie, giving the pouting Kat a glare.

When Halloween (which Will recently told me is also Kat's birthday) arrives it once again seems Kat had not grown out of costumes.

I walked downstairs to see Kat wearing a long ice blue dress and a long transparent cape, with her white blonde hair in a messy braid

"Wearing the same consume again, Nico? How drab!" Kat declares, smirking at me.

"Hi Elsa." Will greets, with a grin "You're late for your fifth birthday party." He tells her, making her pout.

"Excuse you, I'm twelve." She huffs.

"What is she wearing?" I ask, making them both groan.

"You're probably the only person on this planet who's never had that song stuck in their head." Wil groans.

"Now come on, Puffins I have Halloween and to a lesser extend a birthday to celebrate, and if anyone gives me a present or even says Happy Birthday I will freeze you." She warns us before skipping off, singing. "LET IT GO!"

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing, you filthy mudblood?" Draco sneers when we arrive in DADA, looking as if he didn't get any sleep.

"It's called a costume, Malfoy." She glares.

"You still look ridiculous celebrating that pathetic muggle tradition." He sneers, saying muggle as if it is a curse word.

"What a beautiful gown!" Lockhart declares. "I do love Halloween! 20 points to Hufflepuff for style." Lockhart awards, making us all raise our eyebrows.

Malfoy glares at him, before muttering. "Filthy mudblood lovers."

"Wow you're even more of an asshole than usual." Kat says.

He turns to sneer at her, clenching his fists as if he's considering a rematch from the fight last year.

Will pulls Kat toward her seat, the peacemaker as always.

At 7 O'clock we made our way down to the dungeons, bumping into the golden trio.

"What are you doing here? Should you be at the feast?" I ask.

"I wish." Ron mutters, before being elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.

"We were invited to Nearly headless Nick's death day." Harry explains solemnly.

"So were we." Kat grins.

"You're not even Gryffindors." Ron points out.

"No, but Nico's really creepy so the ghosts love him." Kat shrugs.

I glare at her. "Let's go, or we'll be late."

The passage to Sir Nicolas's party had been traditionally lined with candles. As we stepped inside the temperature drops.  
"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispers.

I glare at him.

They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing in the doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," he says mournfully. "Welcome, welcome... so pleased you could come..."

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It's an incredible sight. The dungeon's full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people. I do love death days, one rarely sees this many ghosts together except in the underworld.  
"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggests before him and his friends walk off.

"This is so cool!" Kat hisses to me.

All the ghosts turn to us, bursting into fits if whispers.

"It's the king! How did Nick manage that?" One lady whispers.

"Do you think he'll banish us?" Another replies, looking terrified.

"I KNOW HE WON'T NOTICE ME! WHO WOULD? I'M JUST MOPING MOANING MERTYL!" A teenager girl moans before bursting into fits of tears.

Subtle.

"Can you get them to calm down?" Will whispers. "And what do they mean king?"

I glare at him, deciding not to answer.

I spend the rest of the party being approached by my father's people, most of which forcing me to shake their hands before squealing that they can touch me, some even going so far as to hug me.

An hour into the party the miserable looking girl who had been crying earlier approaches me.

"H-hello..." she sniffs.

"Hello." I greet, hoping she doesn't burst into tears again.

"You wouldn't know who I am-"

"Mertyl." I answer, remembering her moaning from earlier.

"WHO'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT ME!?" She whines. "THEY SAID I WAS WHINY AND FAT, DIDN'T THEY?"

"No no." I tell her. "You really shouldn't pay attention to the mean people."

"I'M NOT INSECURE!"  
"I know." I lie. "But those people aren't deserving of your time."

She nods, thankfully believing me. "But what else to do with my time? I'M DEAD!"  
"There are plenty of things for a ghost to do." I tell her before noticing Kat about to eat some cake.  
"I'll be right back." I tell her before going after Kat to stop her from eating the rotten food.

Once the party is over, I am very disappointed. I barely got to celebrate at all, with all the ghosts hugging me.

"I think Moaing Mertyl has a thing for you, Nico." Will chuckles, making me glare at him.

"All the ghosts have a thing for him. They're his bloody stalkers." Kat points out.

I glare at her. "I have to go." I tell her.

I love the underworld on Halloween, the barrier between life and death is so weak.

I had just found a shadowy corner to leave from, when I hear a scream coming from down the hall.  
"You filthy mudblood!" Malfoy's all too familiar voice hisses.

I groan and follow his voice, hoping be able to beat the snot out of Malfoy quickly.

When I finally see Malfoy, his cronies have a first year Gryffindor boy against a wall, beating him.

"Beating up a kid? How muggle of you." I tell him, preparing to beat the crap out of him.

He sneers at me. "Go away you filthy blood-traitor."

I kick him in the stomach before turning to his gorillas, punching one in the face while the other ran away screaming.

"You alright, kid?" I ask him.

"I-I'm fine." He stutters before picking his camera off the ground. "I'm Colin Creevy."

"Nico." I tell him, before taking Malfoy in a chokehold, pushing him against the wall.

"Who gave you the right to touch me? you filthy mudblood lover." Draco hisses.

"Who gave me the right?! Who gave you the right to tell others how to live their lives? And beat up little kids? Muggleborns never did anything to you!" I yell.

Thankfully Colin had already run away.

Draco turns red. "They did everything to me." He hisses, not seeming bothered by me choking him. "You all act so holier than thou, when they're all just as fucked up as death eaters."

"I don't see any muggle-borns walking around in masks killing innocent people." I reply, shocked by his outburst.

Malfoy never fights back, he's all for insulting and beating people who can't fight back but as soon as it's someone who can, he goes running to his Daddy.

"That's where you're wrong." He growls. "They killed my sister in cold blood seven years ago today, WE WERE FIVE YEARS OLD! As revenge against my father. What did Elladora ever do?"

So that's why Malfoy is so prejudice, his sister was killed by a muggleborn. For once I actually feel bad for Malfoy, no one deserves to lose their sister.

Before I could say anything a loud shuffling comes from the hallway.

Draco pushes me away, storming into the hall where the sound had come from.

I follow after him to see half the school gathered in the hallway.  
"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE" has been written on the wall in blood with something hanging underneath.

I push forward to see Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat hanging from the ceiling.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco exclaims, grinning.

Any pity I felt for him suddenly vanished.

What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch asks, pushing his way through the crows. He falls back, clutching his face in horror when he sees Mrs. Norris.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?!" he shrieks, before his eyes land on Harry.

"You!" he screeches. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detaches Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus." He says to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore says, before leading the others to Lockhart's office.

I turn to see Kat and Will by my side.

"What's the chamber of secrets?" Will asks.

That name sounds familiar, I don't know why.

"Just shows how ignorant you mudbloods are." Malfoy sneers.

"Oy pea-brain! Can you stop with the racism for five minutes?" Kat sneers, which made her oddly resemble Malfoy.

He hisses at her, before storming off, his bodyguards once again at his side.

I could swear I heard Kat mutter. "Happy birthday to me."

"Why don't we go by the kitchens and get you a cake." Will suggests.

Kat goes to argue, but I interrupt her. "I'll even watch whatever film that outfit is from."

She gives us a small smile. "It's called a movie, dumbass."

I'll have to visit the underworld another Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

**Will (POV)**

"You both should stay away from Potter." Ernie Macmillions tells us. "He's the heir of Slytherin! He's probably already planning your deaths!"

I scoff. "Harry's a nice guy. HIS BEST FRIEND IS A MUGGLEBORN!" I yell.

He looks taken aback. "You heard what Filch-"

"What would Filch know?" Kat sighs. "There's no reason to suspect Harry. I heard his mum was a muggleborn!"

Ernie shuffles nervously. "Then he's a hypocritical racist."

I groan.

"Hey isn't that Harry over there?" Kat asks. She runs over to the raven haired boy, who had been writing an essay a couple tables over.

"HEY HARRY!" She yells, jumping onto his lap. Putting her arms around his neck. "You're not planning my murder, are you?"

"Um… no?" he asks, clearly confused.

Ron chuckles next to him. "Hi Kat."

"Not to be insensitive, but your Mum was a muggleborn right?" she asks.

"Yea…"

I drag Kat off of his lap. "Sorry about her. She's mentally unstable."

She pokes her tongue out at me.

Harry just chuckles. "It's alright, Will. Thanks for not believing any of that rubbish."

"Of course not." I tell him with a small smile, before forcibly dragging Kat away.

"You're an idiot, and have you seen Nico?" I ask. I hadn't seen Nico all day… he does this a lot in the weekends. Like clockwork, every Saturday morning to night he disappears then comes back exhausted…

She goes to open her mouth when I stop her. "You know what? Never mind."

She pouts. "But I had a really good one about him being stuck in a mine with eighteen other vampires!"  
I glare at her, before noticing Malfoy walking past, with giggling following him.

I turn my head to see his back, which has a piece of parchment glued to it. Written on it is:

" _I apologize for my utter lack of manners and morals._

 _I am a victim of inbreeding."_

I snort with laughter, before turning to a grinning Kat.

"You can't prove I had anything to do with that."

"I didn't say you did." I chuckle before adding. "Nico job."

"Malfoy had just been so cheerful since the Chamber opened. It's sickening." She grumbles.

"Do you think he had anything to do with it?" I whisper.

"I don't know. I heard the chamber contains something that has been trained to kill muggleborns, and you heard him. Then again it's Malfoy, he's not exactly the fastest broom in the shed."

I nod. "And saying that wasn't exactly subtle."

Malfoy storms toward us, apparently Pansy had told him about the note. Shame.

"You filthy mudblood. I hope the creature kills you first." He hisses at her.

"And I hope Nico kills you. Oh wait, I can fight my own battles." She says, standing up to glare at him.

"OUT!" Madam Pince yells. "NO FIGHTING IN MY LIBRARY!"

I sigh. "I can't believe it. You've only been in the library ten times and you've been kicked out nine of them."

She scoffs before sending one last glare at Malfoy.

On our way back to the common room I hear the golden trio's voices coming from the girl's bathroom.

Kat pulls me inside, hiding against the wall.  
"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me." I hear Ron say. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"  
Polyjuice? I read about that… why would they want to transform into Slytherins?  
"It wears off after a while.' Hermione replies. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really." Ron replies. "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think." Hermione begins "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance...

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick..."

"I have an idea." Kat announces, pulling us from hiding.

We had gotten surprisingly good at sneaking after over a year of being friends with Nico.

They gawk at her. "When did you get here?" Harry asks.

"So many visitors." A voice wallows. "They'll all leave though… who would want to be around someone as moany and ugly as me!"  
"I know how to get a signature." Kat tells her, ignoring the ghost. "Meet me by Lockhart's office in twenty minutes with the form."

They gap at her, when she pulls me back into the hallway.

"What's polyjuice? I'm guessing it's something to do with turning into someone else." She asks.  
"A complicated potion to make you turn into someone else for a short period of time." I answer.

"Sweet. I want some." She grins.

"Kat, you barely passed potions last year." I point out.

"What about Kat's horrible potions skills?" Nico asks, seemingly appearing from thin air.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I demand, making him grimace.

"Uh… library?" He lies.

"And he called me a bad liar." Kat mutters.

"We were in the library." I tell him with a glare.

"Did I say library? I mean forbidden forest." He corrects.

I notice he is wearing muggle clothes. Black jeans, skull shirt and aviator jacket.

"What if I was in the forbidden forest?" Kat replies, suspiciously.

"I wouldn't have to come up with another lie because Will would be lecturing you." He smirks.

I glare at them. "Where were you really?"

"A cult." He says plainly. "So did anything happen while I was gone?"  
Does he mean camp half-blood? I admit it does kind of count as a cult…

"The golden trio are creating a potion to make them change into other people. I'm not sure why, but it involved the Slytherins." I explain.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe they're going to interrogate Malfoy as someone he trusts."

"You think Malfoy opened the chamber?" Kat asks, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Malfoy told me something on Halloween." He admits after a moment.

"You were having a heart to heart? Did you also paint each other's nails?" Kat mocks.

Nico glares at her. "Halloween is the anniversary of the day a muggleborn murdered his twin sister."

We fall into silence. I just thought he was a racist git…

"It can't be a coincidence that the chamber was opened on her anniversary." Kat agrees.

"Maybe Malfoy did open the chamber of secrets." I say.

Suddenly Nico's eye glaze over and he passes out into our arms.

Suddenly the area around us changes into a green and dark wood dormitory.

"Where are we?" Kat mutters.

Nico turns to stare at us. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Where is here?!" I yell, before noticing the other people in the room.

A raven haired girl who looks around our age is curled up in her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"My memory." He answers, moving toward the girl.

I then notice a young boy with matching black hair who couldn't have been any older than nine sitting next to her.

"I can't believe you're here." The girl mutters in a strong Italian accent, her gaze not moving from her pillow.

"Mama told me what happened." The boy replies.

The girl nods solemnly.

"That's my sister Bianca and myself." Nico replies in a small voice.

"Did you know her?" young Nico asks.

Bianca shakes her head. "She's not in my year and she was a muggleborn so it was frowned upon to talk to her." She answers, a guilty expression plastered on her face.

"Your sister was a Slytherin?" I whisper.

"They always mocked her." She says after a moment, her voice cracking.

My Nico attempts to smooth her hair only for his hand to go through her.

Young Nico puts his hand over hers "It's not your fault. You standing up for her would have done nothing."

A tear streams down Bianca's face. "I know but still." She whimpers. "They say it was the chamber of secrets. If so she won't be the only muggleborn to die."

The chamber had been opened before?

They fall silent.

I notice tears streaming down my Nico's face. It must be hard for him, seeing her.

After a few minutes Bianca speaks again "She had looked so terrified, like she had died of pure fright." She mutters, before young Nico pulled her into a hug.

Bianca must have found a body… the chamber killed someone?

Our surroundings turn back into the hallway.

"Nico-" I begin.

"I-I should go." He stutters before walking off.

Kat gives me a sad look. "The universe will not cut that kid a break."

"Yea." I agree, thinking back to his expression when he saw his sister. The fates really do hate him.

 **Kat (POV)**

After we had returned from Nico's memory I pull myself together and make my way to Lockhart's office.

"You're late." Hermione tells me when we arrive.  
"Quit your whining." I tell her, before taking my hair and putting it in two long pigtails in a way that made me resemble Hannah Abbott.

"Give me the form." I tell her.

With a small glare she takes the form and gives it to me.

I walk into Lockhart's office, a shy smile on my lips.

"H-hello Professor Lockhart." I fake stutter, forcing a blush to appear to appear on my cheeks. "Can I please have an autograph?"

I bite my lip, pretending to be nervous.

I ignore every bone in my body, telling me to stop this humiliation, or better: kick him in the nuts.

He gives me a creepy toothy smile. "Of course!"

Thankfully he didn't seem to recognise me from the last two months of pranks and mocking, or at least thought I suddenly saw the error of my ways. Un-bloody-likely!

He signs the form, not even reading it first.

Hook line and sinker. "T-Thanks." I stutter, pretending to be excited.

I skip over to the others, who had been gawking from the door. "That's how you get a signature."

Hermione seems embarrassed. Apparently her hero isn't as much of a genius as she thought.

"So what's the plan?" Will asks, as I untie my pigtails.

The trio share a look before bringing us into an abandoned classroom.

Harry then explains the plan, confirming our suspicions.

"Can I help you with the brewing?" Will offers. "I have one of the highest potions scores, or at least I would if we hadn't charmed shampoo bottles to insult and fix Snape's hair last year." Will tells them, sparing me a glare.

They all burst into fits of laughter.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron declares.

"Back on topic." Hermione says, not being able to hide her smile. "I'd love some help. We'll be brewing it in the girl's bathroom if you don't mind."  
"Uh, wouldn't someone notice that I don't belong there?" Will asks.

She shakes her head. "It's abandoned because of Moaning Myrtle."

We nod, before deciding to go find Nico. He's probably still upset about the flashback. Speaking of which, once he's no longer upset he's going to need to explain what the hell that was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Will POV**

Nico had been disappearing with horrible excuses even more since the memory. He's probably been visiting Bianca in the underworld, so I've been covering for him with Kat

"I can't believe he's late for the first game of the year!" Kat exclaims.

"Kat- we're not playing. It's Gryffindor verses Slytherin, and we're lucky if he ever shows up for a Quidditch game. He hates it!" I point out.

She huffs and takes her seat on the bench.

Nico silently takes a seat next to us, looking exhausted.

"You look horrible." I whisper.

"Thanks." He mutters, pulling out her book.

"You shouldn't visit your sister as often." I whisper, making him jump.

"WHAT?!"

"Bianca? I say, confused. "Haven't you been visiting her in Elysium?"

He frightened expression turns guilty. "Oh right, maybe."

I give him a suspicious look. He's hiding something.

"There's Harry!" Kat yells, already on her feet. "Ugh and ferret face."

"AIM THE BLUDGERS FOR MALFOY!" Kat yells.

I notice a blonde man and woman that freakishly resemble Draco sneering in our direction.

One of the bludgers then comes flying toward us, narrowly missing Kat's head.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Kat screams, before the bludger flies back toward us.

Nico pushes her out of the way.

"Both of the bludgers have gone rogue!" Lee Jordon's voice tells us. "Seemingly attacking The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's seekers Harry Potter and Katerina Williams, wait a minute. Hufflepuff's not in this game!"

Kat runs through the stands, barely missing the bludger. "A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!"

I take out my wand, but Nico takes my wand from me. "You could hit Kat."

Kat takes hold of the Slytherin reserve player's broom, shooting off into the sky, the bludger directly behind her.

I notice Harry facing an identical problem with the other bludger, while Draco sits back on his broom laughing.

One Weasley twin was now flying alongside Kat, knocking the bludger away whenever it came near, while the other twin was still trying to protect Harry.

When Madam Hooch called timeout, Kat jumped off her broom and joined Harry with the Gryffindor team.

We run over to overhear the end of the conversation.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING THEM ALONE!" The twins yell.

"I need to catch the snitch!" Harry argues.

I love Quidditch, but that kid is obsessed.

"Unlike this idiot I value my life, and I need the twins!" Kat argues.

"Are you trying to sabotage us so you win the upcoming game, Williams?" The Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood asks suspiciously.

"NO!" Kat yells at the same time as the twins.

"Why don't I just go hide someone the Bludger can't find me?" Kat suggests, glaring at the keeper.

"Those bludgers can break through anything." Wood tells her.

She grumbles, before turning to us. "Hey Capsicle! I need a superhero!"  
"I don't know what that means." Nico tells her.

"I mean, I'll do a few turns to make the thing angry then dive to the ground where you will be waiting with your wand to blow it up."

Nico nods, but nobody else seems to agree.

"The pressure of the explosion could kill you!" one of the players called Angelina exclaims.

"DIVNG TO THE GROUND AT THAT ANGLE, WITHOUT HURTING YOURSELF IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE!" The twins tells together.

"Chill out, Twinsies. I got this." Kat tells them.

"So it's all agreed that the twins will leave me alone?" Harry asks at last, getting himself a glare from everyone but Wood.

"Agreed, we need to win." Wood agrees, making everyone start yelling.

"Harry and Wood are unhealthily obsessed with Quidditch." Kat tells us, before mounting her broom.

"Odd. That's what I always say about you two." Nico says.

Kat mounts her broom before flying back into the sky. The bludger immediately continues chasing her across the field.

I notice Harry chasing the snitch with Malfoy at his heels.

Kat is flying insanely over the pitch, narrowly dodging the bludger by doing twists and turns.

When the bludger flies right into Kat, she narrowly jumps off of her broom, only holding onto it by her fingers.

The crowd is in silence, divided into watching Harry and Kat.

Kat manages to swoop back onto her broom before continuing to dodge the bludger.

I notice none of the teachers are doing anything, not even McGonagall who was yelling at Lee Jordon for cursing into the mike.

Once the bludger had created plenty of momentum, Kat takes off toward the ground, quickly swooping up and flying a few meters over the ground.

The bludger follows her movements and when it gets close enough Nico aims his wand and shouts. "CONFINGO!"

The bludger explodes instantly, bursting into a million small pieces.

As Angelina had predicted the force of the explosion, knocks Kat off of her broom, landing with a spectacular CRACK!"

We rush over. "KAT!"

Her leg is bent the wrong way, sticking out into the sky.

Kat begins swearing in several different languages. "FUCK! FANCULO! Σκατά! MERDA! SHIT! FUTUO! Χάλια!"

I understand the English, Greek and Latin, and the other I suspect is Italian. I wonder who could have taught her that?

We run over to her and I take out my wand, ready to do a healing spell.

Lockhart who had just come from the other side of the pitch where he had deboned Harry's arm, makes his way over to us.

"Allow me." Lockhart offers, with a charming smile

"FUCK OFF, YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!" Kat screams.

"Oh no, she's delusional." Lockhart tells us, taking out his wand.

"NO!" We yell, but before we could stop him Kat's leg had turned to jelly just like Harry's.

Kat explodes into a fit of curses.

"Opps." Lockhart says, blushing. "My wand must be malfunctioning. I've used this spell many times before, such as-"

"MOVE!" Madam Pomfrey yells, pulling Kat onto another stretcher, then charming it to follow Harry's to the hospital wing.

 **Kat (POV)**

That brainless fuckwit is going to pay.

I spent the rest of the afternoon drinking a disgusting potion while Madam Pomfrey complained about Lockhart (one of my new favourite hobbies) and the Gryffindors cooed over Harry's arm.

Madam Pomfey had allowed Will to help out in the infirmary, giving us the Skele-gro potion and treating any other wounds, while she works on the other.

Nico and the Hufflepuffs had also been here earlier, but most of the Hufflepuffs had left after I started complaining about Lockhart (Apparently I'm over-reacting. Lovesick dumbasses) and sadly Nico and Will had to leave.

"CAN I HAVE A SWEET?" I yell over to Harry, who happily flew me several boxes.

"Hey Kitty!" the twins greet together.

"You two can't by any chance help me get back at Lockhart?" I ask, grinning.

They nod evilly, before Madam Pomfrey arrived and started shooing them away.

I couldn't get any sleep that night, the horrible pain in my leg keeping me awake no matter how many sleeping potions I was fed.

Growing pains are nothing compared to this shit.

I hear sobbing coming from Harry's bed. Huh? Harry doesn't seem like the crying type.

"Get off! Harry shouts, before yelling. "Dobby!"  
What's a Dobby?

A squeaky voice starts talking.

I take out my wand. "Lumos!"

I see a small creature with large ears and worried eyes wearing rags. He resembles the elves in the kitchens, though they look much better treated.

"YOU'RE BLUDGERS?" Harrys shrieks.

"You're the one who almost killed me?" I yell, gaining the elf's attention.

"Mistress!" the elf shrieks, bursting into tears. "I meant you no harm! Or you Harry potter!" he cries. "I just wanted you to return home, so that you would not be harmed!"

What does he mean mistress? I shouldn't think much of it, all the elves in the kitchens call me Mistress. I can't help but feel sorry for him. From what I had made out, his life is horrible.

"It's alright." I tell him. "But may I ask why we would be in danger."

The elf bursts into tears. "Mistress was always so kind so Dobby. When Mistress told me of you I had no choice but to help."

Huh?

"Why did you want to send us home?" Harry asks.  
"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groans, with more sounds of crying.

"If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sit... And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more."

I almost smile, until I hear about Dobby still being Vermin. Whoever owns this elf is going to pay.

Dobby grabs the water jug next to Harry and starts banging himself over the head with it, muttering "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"

I try to get up to stop the elf, but remember my leg is no more than Jell-O. "DOBBY! STOP!"

The elf stops instantly.  
"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispers. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"

"I can tell you about that." I shrug, gaining both of their attention. "What? Nico's sister was there at the time."

Harry stares at me, silently asking why I hadn't told him.

I see Harry seizing hold of the elves wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"I am, and I get being worried, but why me? There are plenty of muggleborns here." I tell the elf, making him twitch nervously.

"No- no-no Dobby must not tell. It is not Dobby's place." He mutters to himself. "He is a bad elf for coming here."

"Tell what?" I ask, before changing my mind. Whatever it is, Dobby is obviously terrified of getting hurt if he tells. My knowing isn't that important.

"Never mind." I whisper. "What are you willing to tell us, Dobby?"  
Dobby continues shaking. "Mistress to so kind." He mutters.

The sound of footsteps, causes Dobby to shriek and disappear.

I put out my wand, and hide under my covers, pretending to sleep.  
"Another attack." Dumbledore's voice echoes "Minerva found him on the stairs."  
Another attack? Did someone die this time?  
"There was a bunch of grapes next to him." Professor McGonagall's voice tell them. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."  
I manage to stifle my snort. How many stalkers does Harry have?  
"Petrified?" whispers Madam Pomfrey.  
"Yes." Professor McGonagall answers. "But I shudder to think... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have-"  
"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.  
Picture? It must be Harry's personal paparazzi… what was his name again?

"Good gracious!" exclaims Madam Pomfrey.  
"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey claps a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus... surely... who?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico (POV)**

News quickly spread on the attack, as did the ridiculous rumours of Harry being behind it.

Thankfully it was Saturday so I didn't have to deal with the rumours during class. I had planned to visit Hazel again, but I can't help but feel a little guilty leaving while Kat was in the infirmary.

Then again, I'll probably be back in there next week anyway.

Sadly when I woke up this morning Will was waiting for me with a grin. "You'll spending the day with me, death head."  
"BUT!"  
"Bianca can wait." He tells me with a suddenly serious expression.

I hate lying to Will, but I swore not to tell anyone about Hazel. I desperately want to tell someone about Bianca being reborn, the pain of missing her is almost too much to bear, but I'll have to. I dealt with her death alone, I can deal with this too.

I mutter Italian curses under my breath and storm into the bathroom to change.

Apparently Will's idea of spending the day together meant me talking to Moaning Myrtle while Will helped brew the potion with Hermione.

"Can I just leave?" I complain.

"NOBODY WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!" Myrtle whines.

"No! no!" I tell her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She nods, moving her ear close to me.

"I need to visit my sister." I whisper.

"Bianca?" she whispers, a hint of distaste in her voice.

"No." I tell her, lowering my voice. "My other sister. I'm keeping her a secret." I admit.

I need to tell someone. I won't tell her about the resurrection or Bianca being reborn, she wouldn't react well.

Her eyes bulge. "You're trusting me?"

"Of course, Myrtle. You're my friend." I tell her.

Mertyl really is a sweet girl, though a little insecure.

She beams, before hugging me. "OF COURSE!"  
"What's going on?" Will asks, poking his head from the toilet stall. "Nothing, just talking to Mertyl here."

Harry ran in. "There you guys are."

"I'm glad to know the first place you looked for us wasn't the girls bathroom." I say in a bored tone.

Harry begins telling us about Colin (a story we already knew) before telling us about the house elf.

"Wait who's Dobby?" Will asks, poking his head from the toilet.

"A house elf. He visited me over the summer." Harry explains before telling us what Dobby said.

"The chamber has been opened before?" Hermione gapes.

"Oh… did I forget to mention that?" I mutter.

"YOU KNEW?" The trio exclaim together.

"My sister found one of the bodies." I explain, making their eyes widen.

"I thought Lucius Malfoy had done it…" Harry murmurs.

"What year was this?" Hermione asks.

"1942." I answer. "We disappeared before it was stopped."

"Nico, were there any Malfoy's there at the time?" Will asks. "It could have been opened by an ancestor."  
"Priscilla Malfoy." I answer, thinking back to the snobbish girl. "She was my sister's friend."  
They raise their eyebrows.

"Your sister was friends with a Malfoy? Was she… you know?" Ron asks.

"A Slytherin, but she didn't believe in pureblood supremacy, she was always too afraid to tell anyone that though." I answer, looking away. "Anyway, Priscilla could have done it."

They nod.

I notice Myrtle frowning at us.

"I'm going to get some food." I tell Will, winking at Mertyl, who blushed and grinned, forgetting her old anger.

Oh no. I hope Kat wasn't right about Myrtle having a crush on me. I may be trusting her with this secret, but my other one I'm taking to my grave, and longer.

"DON'T YOU DARE-" Will begins, but before he could finish I had already left and shadow travelled away.

After taking several breaks along the way, passing out for hours at a time. I arrive at Camp Jupiter.

"NICO!" Hazel yells when she sees me.

I pull her into a hug, burying me head in her hair.

I do love Hazel. I haven't known her very long, but I quickly discovered she is an exceptionally kind and selfless girl.

"How's school?" she asks.

I hadn't told her about Hogwarts. Considering her mother's history with magic, I didn't think it was a good idea. Why do I have so many secrets? Can't I just be honest for once?

"Great." I lie. "How's camp?"

Hazel begins telling a story about pegasi, and I listen eagerly. I love Hogwarts, but sometimes I wish I could just stay here with Hazel.

 _I walk down the corridor, looking around in awe. Our family had always been considered wealthy, but we never had anything like this castle._

" _Are you lost?" A man asks me. The man had a long beard and peculiar robes._

" _Yes." I answer. "Who are you?"_

 _He chuckles. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, the transfiguration professor." He explains._

 _I smile at him. "Bianca mentioned you." I tell him. "You're her favourite professor."_

 _He gives me a kind smile. "You must be her little brother Nico. I have been informed of what happened."_

 _My smile quick disappears. "Do you know where the Slytherin dormitories are?"_

" _I'll show you the way." He offers._

 _I follow Dumbledore in silence. Mama had told me that she found a dead body._

 _My gut twists at the mention of a body. I have never seen a dead person or at least not anything but bones. Mama had taken my out of my muggle school to visit her, telling them it was a family emergency._

 _W stop in front of a stone wall._

" _Pureblood." Dumbledore says, causing the wall to slide aside to reveal a gree lit room._

" _I hope your sister feels better soon." Dumbledore tells me._

 _I give him a small smile, before entering the common room to find Bianca._

Dumbledore had met me before? Does he know I'm from the past? Why hasn't he told me before?"

"NICO!" Hazel exclaims, looking worried.

"Sorry." I apologize. "Flashback."

She nods. She has flashes too her old life, but hers is not one she wishes to relive. I want nothing more than to remember my past. It's as close as I get to seeing my family again.

When Kat got out of the infirmary she was fuming, still out for Lockhart's blood. While Harry had been released with no lasting injuries, Kat had a limp for a week, still not used to her new bones. Madam Pomfrey had given her a walking stick to help her walk, which was often used as more of a beating stick than anything.

A few days after Kat had been released, alone with the help of the Weasley twins we hatched our new plan.

As usual as soon as Lockhart arrives in class he checks his reflection in the mirror by the door, though this time his face gained a horrible expression.

He lets out a horrified scream before running over to his desk and pulling out another mirror. "I'M HIDEOUS!"

I stifle a laugh.

Some of the class seem to realize what we did and start laughing.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Draco screeches, pretending to be disgusted.

Lockhart pales.

He's playing along? Does he know it was us?

"Were you attacked by a rabid beast?" I ask, sending him a horrified look.

Lockhart lets out another scream, studying his face, muttering "No-no-no."

While Lockhart is distract, Draco sends us a knowing look.

"YOUR FACE IS DISGUSTING!" Kat yells.

"IVE NEVER BEEN SO HORRIFIED!" Will screams, trying to hold in his laughter.

Soon most of the class had joined in. The fangirls tried to argue that he was gorgeous,but could not be heard over our screaming in disgust.

Eventually Lockhart runs out of the class screaming, making us all laugh.

"Revenge is sweet!" Kat declares. 

For the rest of the afternoon Lockhart didn't show up to any of his classes, instead deciding to hide away in his room.

Sadly by the next day someone had reversed the spell on the mirrors and a rather humiliated Lockhart returned to teaching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nico POV**

A week later in defence against against the dark arts Lockhart announced that he had created a duelling club, making the class collectively groan and cheer.

"This is going to be ridiculous." Malfoy mutters, once again being forced to sit next to us.

"Something you'll know all about." I reply, my gaze not leaving my book.

I had long since given up paying attention in this class. I just have to self-study like I do for History of Magic.

"Now please begin your poems detailing my defeat of the Waggy waggy werewolf!"

That is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard. Why do I suspect he named it?

We all pull out our parchment and begin writing.

" _ **I DON'T DO POETRY"**_ I write, before screwing it up and throwing it at Lockhart's head.

I look over Kat's to see.

" _The Waggy waggy werewolf, was defeated by a man with plan, not a man with a fake tan."_

I scoff. Not her best work.

I look over to Malfoy to see he wrote almost exactly the same thing. Weird.

Will apparently had already written ten inches of parchment.

"What are you doing?" I hiss. "We're meant to be humiliating him not actually writing!"

He blushes. "I like poetry!"

"Let's just hope it's better than your father's Haiku's." I mutter.

Once we had finished Lockhart grins and reads through the poems, occasionally frowning or grinning.

"A stunning poem from Miss Bones!" he announces smiling at her.

Susan face turns as red as her hair.

"Oh Lockhart, he has my heart, there's nothing he can't defeat, like the Waggy waggy beast. He's so brave he entered the cave and with a wave of his wand, as beautiful as his blonde, he killed the beast so it was deceased." He reads, grinning at the class.

I cringe, knowing he probably likes that it's a love poem from a twelve year old.

"Reading bad poetry about how awesome he is just makes him remind me even more of your father." I whisper to Will.

Will groans and bangs his head against the table.

 **Kat (POV)**

I decided to go to the duelling club, if not just to see Lockhart humiliate himself.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." Lockhart tells us.

"Maybe we should start a drinking game. Every time Lockhart mentions his books, take a shot." I whisper to Nico and Will.

"Every time Snape looks like he's planning his murder, take a shot." Will replies.

"You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart tells us.

"Every time Lockhart pretends he knows what he'd doing, take a shot." Nico adds.  
"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart tells the crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."  
"What a shame." I mutter.

Both of them swing their wands above their heads and point them at their opponent.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yells.

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.  
We all cheer. At least four of us hoping that killed him.

"Well, there you have it!" he says, pulling himself off the ground. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

I scoff.

Snape looks even more murderous than usual. Lockhart must have noticed because he then said: Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

Snape's all too familiar sneering face moves toward us.

"Di Angelo, you're with Zambini." He tell Nico, before turning to me and Will,

"Williams, you may go with Parkinson." He sneers.

I look over to the pug faced girl. Excellent, I've been wanting to hex her for quite some time.

"Solace, your partner is Crabbe." He tells Will, who frowns.

Will is the furthest thing from intimidating, like a new-born kitten.

I move over to the glaring Pansy.

"Take this you little mudblood." She sneers, holding her wand toward me.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart calls, back on the platform. "And bow!"

I give Pansy a dramatic bow, while she just ignores him, and continues to glare at me.  
"Wands at the ready!" shouts Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three-"

"FURNUNCULUS!" Pansy shouts, before Lockhart had finished counting.

I feel a weird twinge on my arms. I look down to see my arms and legs sprouting thick white fur.

That's actually pretty cool.

"I SAID DISARM ONLY!" Lockhart yells over the fighting.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" I yell, ignoring Lockhart.

Pansy's leg's bind together. I walk over to her and push her over with one finger, causing her to fall onto the ground and flop around like a mermaid.

She grits her teeth, picking up her wand and pointing it at me again.  
"Tarantallegra!" she yells, causing my legs to begin dancing around against my will, kicking in random directions.  
"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouts, causing my legs to stop dancing.  
A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin are lying on the floor, panting; Ron's holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, Crabbe appears to have accidently hexed himself but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode are still wrestling on the ground.  
"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan..."

"Careful there, Miss Fawcett... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second,"

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells." Lockhart tell us, looking embarrassed.

He quickly glances at Snape before looking away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape says, gliding over like a large bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

I feel the urge to punch him. Maybe Neville wouldn't be so clumsy if he stopped insulting him all the time! Neville just lacks confidence.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart agrees, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

After a couple minute of them preparing Harry and Malfoy I was bored. Shouldn't they show the entire class the blocking charm?

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?"

We all laugh.  
"Three - two - one - go!" he shouts.

Malfoy raises his wand quickly and bellows. "Serpensortia!"

A long black snake shoots out of his wand.

We all rush back. Of course they get a bloody snake.

"Don't move, Potter." Snape drawls, a small smirk on his lips. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouts Lockhart, waving his wand his wand at the snake. There was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

How does anyone believe that idiot could kill a spider yet alone a banshee?

Harry storms toward the snake, hissing in a language I don't understand.

The snake freezes, staring at Harry intently.

The crowd burst into angry whispers.

"He's a parselmouth!"  
"He was trying to kill Justin!"  
"He is the heir!"

What in merlin's name is a Parselmouth?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" Justin shouts at Harry, before storming out of the hall.

The mutters become louder. What's the big deal about him speaking snake?

Snape vanishes the snake with a mere flick of his wand.

I notice Ron and Hermione dragging Harry into the hallway.

"What's a parselmouth?" I ask Susan, who had been whispering with Hannah.

"Someone who can speak to snakes." Susan answers. "It's a mark of a dark wizard. Slytherin himself was a parselmouth."

Are all parselmouths really evil? Can't be, it doesn't make any sense.

"You should watch out for Harry." Hannah whispers. "I didn't want to believe it before, but can it really be a coincidence?"

I glare at them. "Must be. Harry would never do something like that."

I don't know Harry that well… no, his best friend is a muggleborn! Hell, his mother was even one. Harry can't be the heir.

 **Nico (POV)**

After the disastrous duelling club, all everyone would talk about is Harry being a parselmouth. If Harry hadn't looked guilty to the others before, he sure does now.

Though, Will Kat and I made it clear to him that we still didn't believe that he is the heir, we were one of the few.

While hearing what everyone thought of parseltongues I couldn't help but wonder what they would think of my abilities. If speaking to snakes is considered evil what would they think of necromancy and shadow magic? I may be thrown straight in Azkaban.

Living in a dorm with Ernie Macmillion and the others is almost unbearable since they found out about Harry, Justin is terrified that he'll be next.  
"HARRY'S NOT AFTER YOU!" I yell, falling back onto the bed.

"How would you know?" he shrieks. "YOU'RE A PUREBLOOD! No one's going to hurt you! "

"I'm sorry you and the other muggle-borns are in danger." I tell him. "But I don't think it's Harry, he's not even in Slytherin, and aren't all pureblood's related? Hell most of us are probably related to Salthezar Slytherin somehow, or another parselmouth. It doesn't mean we're aware or know how to control the creature." I tell them, making them share looks.

"WE'RE NOT PARSELMOUTHS! THAT'S WHY! And clearly Harry does have the knowledge." Ernie yells. "And I have no Slytherin blood in my thank you very much."

I groan and storm out. I can't spent another second with those idiots, I can literally feel my brain cells melting.

On my way to Hagrid's for some much needed time with Snuffles, I collide with a red haired Gryffindor girl.

'Sorry." She sobs.

"My fault." I tell her, picking up one of the books she had dropped.

My gut twists. I turn it over to see _"Property of T.M Riddle." Written on the spine._

 _Bianca had been so upset. Why couldn't she have been in a different house? From what I've heard everyone here is cruel, to believe the girl deserved it._

 _Without realizing it I had walked directly into a tall black haired boy._

" _My apologies." I say quickly._

 _The boy gives me a tight-lipped smile. "You're a bit young to be a first year."_

" _I'm visiting my sister." I say quickly. Something about this boy makes me feel sick, like a twist in my gut._

" _Ah, Di Angelo?" he guesses, studying me. "You have the accent."_

 _I nod quickly. "Nico."_

" _My name is Tom, Tom Riddle."_

I shake off the memory. Why does this girl have the diary of the boy from the 1940's?


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm feeling nice so two chapters in one day.**

 **Nico (POV)**

A few days later Justin and Sir Nicolas were petrified. Huffepuff went into a frenzy, all sure that Harry was behind it. Whenever I was seen sitting by Harry or talking to him, they started glaring and muttering that I'm helping him.

The students weren't the only ones who thought Harry was behind it. Ghosts had been approaching me almost every day to warn me so stay away from Harry. On the bright side I had gotten plenty of practice shushing the spirits.

On the fourteenth of December Annabeth IM'd me to tell me that Percy is missing. Unable to help out myself, I sent out an army of spirits to search for him, but just like everyone else found nothing. Will on the other hand had agreed to return to camp for the holidays to help Annabeth, and perform his duties as head of Apollo cabin.

A few days later the winter holidays begun, this year earlier than the last due to the chamber. This meaning that I would be spending Bianca's anniversary without Will this year, though he had offered to wait to leave to spend time with me.

I refused to let Will stay of course, though Kat had chosen to stay this year to help out with the potion (and babysit me)

This year I plan to ignore the date and spend the day with my sister. Kat had been sending me worried looks the whole night before.

I won't up horribly early, shadow-travelling away before Kat could find me. If Hazel noticed how quiet I was she didn't comment on it, she's good that way.

When I get back from Camp Jupiter I'm exhausted, apparently Kat didn't see that as good enough a reason not to talk to her.

"NICO!" She yells, storming into the dorm. "Where have you been? I know today isn't a good day for you, but you can't just disappear! I was worried about you, where did you go?"

I turn to glare at her, ignoring her questions.

After a few minutes of silence Kat gives up, realizing I need to be alone.

The next morning Kat looks at me expectantly.

"I'm not telling you." I tell her, crossing my arms. "All I'll say is that I was perfectly safe."

I attempt to ignore her glaring, deciding to put on my headphones and listen to the metal thing.

Christmas morning Kat runs into my room, jumping on my bed.  
"JINGLE BELLS MALFOY SMELLS! HERMIONE MADE A POTION! HE'LL BE THROWN IN AZKABAN AND I WON'T BECOME A STATUE! HEY!"

I glare at her. "No amount of good news is an excuse to wake me up at such as ungodsly hour." I groan.

"It's eight O'clock sleepy head." She says shaking me awake. "I GOT PRESENTS!"

I sigh. Christmas at Hogwarts is great, but I can't help but compare it to with Bianca, Dancing around in our night robes and opening presents all morning with Vergo's delicious cooking, before changing into formal robes for dinner with Grandfather and our other guests.

Christmas at Hogwarts lacks any formality, but it has no Bianca or Mama.

"Fine." I grumble, pulling myself from bed to see Kat wearing a Santa hat and pyjamas. "Open mine first!"

"Should I even bother reminding you that you're not allowed in here?" I sigh.

She just shakes her head and pushed a black parcel with dancing skeletons into my hands.

I give her a curious look before ripping it open.

Inside is a black T'shirt and container of chocolate skeletons. I pull out the shirt to see:

" _I hate morning people, and mornings, and people."_ Written on it.

I smirk at her. "Accurate."

She smirks at me. "Hand mine over!"

I glare at her, before handing over the large present from under my bag.

"WHAT IS IT?" She squeals, pulling off the wrapping.

It's a broomstick servinging kit. "I'm already regretting supporting you unhealthy ob-"

She pulls me into a hug. "You're awesome."

I blush. "Thanks?"

I then open my other presents: large tin of fudge from Hagrid, a book on memory spells from Hermione, a collection of circular disc things in packets that Kat called movies from Wil, and my present from Hazel.

"Who's that from?" Kat asks, eating the candy Alex had sent her.

"Uh… family?" I say vaguely, making Kat raise her eyebrows at me.

I open it to see a knitted black sweater with skulls with Christmas hats.

I smile. It's a bit much, but It's the thought that counts. Besides sweaters are a Christmas tradition.

Kat falls off the bed laughing next to me. "That is beautiful! But I doubt your father knitted that."

The idea of Hades knitting is enough to make me laugh as well. "No, it's from a cousin." I lie.

She doesn't seem to believe me, but just shrugs it off and forces the sweater over my head, before pulling me out of the dorm.

"I'm not hungry! And I'm not wearing this around people!" I whine, pulling myself from her grip.

"I should hope you're not hungry, considering we're going to the girl's bathroom, and oh yes you are."

I groan. Perhaps I should have gotten a present for Myrtle.

"That's a lot of potion." I comment, looking into the cauldron.

"We'll have to get rid of it." Hermione tells us, stirring it. "We can't have any proof of what we did."

"Maybe you should save it." Kat suggests. "Does it go off?"

Hermione shakes her head. "Lasts quite some time, but we won't need it. Malfoy's definitely the heir."

I definitely see how he could be, the date of the chamber being opened, Priscilla being there at the time, and his hatred towards muggleborns, but it seems too obvious.

I tried to push thoughts of Bianca and Mama from my mind over Christmas.

"Hey Malfoy!" Kat shouts when she sees his familiar sneer in the great hall.

"Did your family finally get sick of you or could you just not bear to be without me for the holidays?" Kat mocks.

"Williams." He sneers. "The monster still hasn't killed you? What a shame."

I notice Kat balling her fists.

"Calm down." I whisper to her.

The rest of the day was spent eating delicious food and pranking people. Kat's favourite hobbies.

"Can we help?" Kat begs Hermione.

"I thought you hate drinking potions." I tell her. "They're not vegetarian."

She slumps down. "I do, but because of our damn potions class I've had to be less strict."

I give her a sympathetic look.

Sadly neither of us had a chance to use the potion as Crabbe and Goyle were taken by Harry and Ron and everyone else was gone.

I game back half an hour later, hoping to hear that Malfoy had been caught only to find Hermione still hiding in the toilet.  
"It's horrible!" Myrtle exclaims happily.

"What happened?"  
"Take a look." She giggles.

Hermione swings the door open, hiding her face in her hands sobbing.

"IT WAS CAT HAIR!" She exclaims.

She is covered in tick black hair with beady yellow eyes .

"Cool." Kat breathes. "I guess I need to find a new name, you stole mine."

Hermione attempts to glare at her.

"Would the potion just not if you're transforming into someone unhuman? What if it were a creature who took the potion? Perhaps someone half and half." I ask, pretending to be curious.

Hermione looks thoughtful. "I'm not sure, I don't think it works on creatures such as werewolves and half goblins or giants…" she says thoughtfully.

Great, I probably wouldn't be able to take it.

Kat manages to tear her attention away from Hermione long enough to look at the potion. "Still a decent amount left."

Before Hermione could reply the bathroom door slams open, and she runs back into the stall.

Ron and Harry run inside, returned to their usual appearance.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you-" Harry says,

"You can tell us." I shrug, inspecting the potion.

"Go away!" Hermione squeaks.

Harry and Ron look at each other.

"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are.

"What happened with Malfoy?" Kat asks. "Is he the heir or what?"

"He's not." Ron replies glumly.

I grit my teeth. Great, we have to start over.  
"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful-" Moaning Mertyl grins.

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.

Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

"You'll be teased something dreadful." Myrtle says happily.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions..."  
"Can you explain what that cockroach said when you get back?" Kat pleads.

They sigh, giving Hermione a concerned look, before telling us everything.

Draco may not know anything but his father clearly does…

"Can you dispose of the potion?" Hermione asks me, still sobbing.

I nod.

Eventually they leave the bathroom, dragging the hidden Hermione with them.

Kat curses under her breath. "That weasel must know something."

"Why would he lie?" I shrug. "Priscilla must have not opened it."

"No, but she was there. The Malfoy family probably know plenty about the chamber." Kat says.

"They probably wouldn't know any more than I do." I sigh.

If only Bianca hadn't moved on, I would be able to ask her.

"Have you remembered anything else?" she asks.

"Nothing about the chamber." I answer.

"I'll take care of the potion." Kat tells me.

"You're horrible at potions."

"That doesn't mean I can get rid of one." She huffs.

I shrug and return to my dormitory to iris message Will.

"So we're back at the beginning." He sighs.

"Yep, and I can't even remember anything else. If I just knew who else was at school then." I sigh.

"Maybe you should ask Bianca. She was there and a Slytherin!" he exclaims, grinning.

If only I could.

"That's not possible." I sigh.

"Why not? Can't Bianca remember?"

"I just can't, okay!" I yell, swiping through the message.

Well that went well.

When Will got back after the holidays he kept giving me confused and angry looks. Whenever he tried to talk to me I made an excuse and avoiding him.

Maybe I should just find a lie, like because of her death Bianca never regained her memory, but no I had to freak out so he'll never believe me now.

As soon as I see Will's familiar blonde hair heading in my direction I run away, almost colliding with the golden trio.

"…saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favour ..."

I wrack Ron over the head. "Don't be an asshole."

Him, Harry and Hermione turn to me.

"What? She's annoying." Ron shrugs, rubbing his head.

"I could say the same about you." I mutter, sitting next to them. "Why would someone have murdered her?"

"I found a diary belonging to a T.M Riddle." Harry answers.

I think back to that red haired girl and boy from the forties. "What about it?"

"Someone threw it at Myrtle and I don't know it seems Important."

"It is." I say. "Or at least it could be. I met him back in the forties."

They gape at me. I doubt they'll ever get used to my age.

"And this diary is seventy years old." Hermione says, tapping it excitedly.

"So?"

"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything - where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it - the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," Ron says."With just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."

I sigh. Why would that girl carry around an empty diary then go through all the trouble of throwing it away?

Hermione pulls out her wand. "It might be invisible ink!" she whispers.

She taps the diary three times and says, "Aparecium!"

Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.

"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.

She rubs hard on January first. Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

I sigh. That can't be it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico POV**

To my dismay, a week later it's January 28th my eighty eightieth birthday (or twelfth, depends how you look at it.)

I had no plans whatsoever of telling anyone. Just like everything thing else, my birthday's not the same without my sister.

"Happy birthday." Hermione greets walking into class.

I freeze. "How did you-"

"Your family tree in a book on Italian pureblood families had your birthday." She answers as though it is the most obvious thing in the world.

I turn to see Will and Kat staring at me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Will yells.

"Uh…."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU SMELL LIKE A MOKEY! AND YOU LOOK LIKE ONE TOO!" Kat sings.

The magic raised stare at her in confusion.

"What in Hades name?" I question.

"How old are you turning?" Hannah Abbott asks.

"Eighty." I joke.

My friends and the golden trio supress laughs.

"Twelve. What did you think?" I correct.

"We need to buy presents." Will tells me. "And a cake." He adds, thoughtfully.

"NO!" I argue. "I hate birthdays, please just ignore it. We didn't celebrate yours because you didn't want to." I remind her.  
"That wasn't actually my birthday, this is yours." Kat tells me, slinging her arm over my shoulder. "Do you prefer pink or blue balloons?"

"NO BALLOONS!" I shriek "And nothing pink." I add, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Please be quiet, you may celebrate Di Angelo's birthday after class." McGonagall tells us.

After class Kat and Will immediately pull me over to the kitchens.

"Hey Twinkle." Kat greets, smiling warmly at the house elf.

"Hello mistress!" a tiny creature with large bat like ears and large eyes replies cheerfully.

"Can you please do me a favour and bake Nico here a birthday cake." Kat pleads.

"OF COURSE!" Twinkle agrees instantly. "What flavour and how many stories?"  
"It's not…" I begin before seeing how eager the elf looks. "Only one, chocolate." I answer before adding. "And would it be possible for the cake to be blue?"

The elf nods eagerly. "But of course master!"

I give her a small smile before turning back to Will and Kat. "There, I've celebrated. Can we forget it's my birthday now?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Will declares. "I know you hate people, so party's out…" he says thoughtfully.

A huge grin appears on Kat's face. "I'll be right back, birthday boy."

Before I could blink Kat was gone.

"That was weird. Anyway this just means I get you all to myself." Will says, making me blush.

Half an hour later Kat appears, with a sneaky smile. "Follow after me for your birthday surprise, Nicky.  
"Birthday surprise? What birthday surprise?" I ask, long since given up on correcting her.

She just smirks and signals for me to follow her. "And bring your money. You too, sunshine." She adds to us.

Kat leads up down an abandoned corridor on the third floor, stopping when we reach a statue of a one eyed witch, where two identical red heads are waiting.

"Greetings young Puffins!" The left twin exclaims.

The statue moves aside to reveal a skinny entrance into a hidden passage.

"Kat, where are we going?" Will asks.

"Just wait and see, fellow mallowpuffs. All I'll say is that the Weasely twins are not only freakishly identical, but geniuses." Kat says, giving a twins a grin before disappearing, alongside the twins.

I roll my eyes and follow after her, falling down a stone slide.

After ten minutes of walking down the abandoned passageway, which I spent interrogating the Weasely twins (to no avail) we reached a trapdoor.

One of the twins opened the trapdoor, poking his head through. "It's clear. Let's go, Georgey."

We follow the twins through the door to a dusty old cellar. "Where are we?" Will asks.

One of the twins grins. "Honeydukes cellar of course!"

What the Zeus Is a Honeydukes?

"It's the sweet shop in the neibouring town." Kat explains, grinning.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Will asks.

The twins snort. "What fun would that be?"  
"We have been as kind as you offer our services in aiding young troublemakers, and you dare to ask about rules? The travesty!" the right twin declares, acting mortally wounded.

I grin, making them all back away. "Well let's get to it then." I say, before climbing up the stairs to the sweet shop.

The Honeydukes shop is more spectacular than anything I had seen before. I don't have as big a sweet tooth as a use to, but shelf after shelf of spectacular sweets is enough to make any kid's mouth water.

"Wow." Will breathes.

"Fred, George. What have we said about sneaking out of school? And are you corrupting these poor children? Am Asian woman who appears to be about her mid-twenties chastises.

"MATILDA!" The twins exclaim. "We have no idea what you're talking about." One of the twins adds with a wink.

She crosses her arms and glares.

"Well, get shopping before I get tempted to call McGonagall." She tells them, before walking behind the counter muttering something that sounds like. "How do those idiots even get here?"

I study the shelf after shelf of sweets, buying several different candies I had never heard of and plenty of chocolates. The others seem to have even less restraint than I do.

We spend the rest of the afternoon being led by the Weasley twins around town, buying things at almost every store and surprisingly enough, actually enjoying my birthday.

 **Kat POV**

The day of my first game I could not stop shaking with excitement, eager to see the smug look on Malfoys face destroyed when I win.

Once I had changed into my Quidditch gear I join Diggory on the pitch.

"Remember a fair game, the Slytherin's are known for cheating but we must not stoop to their level, and safety if more important than winning." Cedric tells us. "We don't want any of you breaking your arms because you want to catch a snitch."

I smirk, and follow them to the pitch.

Draco glares at me. "Such a shame you're not petrified yet, mudblood."

The other players move to attack, but I signal for them to stay. "Please, even as a statue I'm a better seeker than you, ferret face." I hiss. "You couldn't catch a snitch if it flew up right next to your face, oh wait that's already happened."

"BREAK IT UP!" Madam Hooch yells. "I want a fair game, you hear?"

We nod, before mounting our brooms.

"Hufflepuff verses Slytherin, the first game with the new Hufflepuff player the gorgeous Katerina Williams." Lee Jordon announces.

The game begins, with our chasers catching and throwing the ball at an incredible speed, managing to overtake Slytherin.

I notice the Malfoys are once again in the stands. Draco's father sneer increasing every time we score, but Narcissa's gaze never left me and Malfoy.

"Such a shame they allow mudbloods like yourself to join the team. Really it just ruins the game for everyone else." Malfoy continues, apparently not knowing what shut up means.

I search the field, attempting to ignore Draco. I am not missing that snitch.

A bludger flies toward me, but I maneuverer my broom to knock it toward Draco, who barely dodges it.

"Opps." I shrug innocently.

Draco returns to yelling at me and calling me the scum of society, which I ignore.

I look over to the bleachers to see Nico reading. He is a dead man. Next to him is Alex, who I had invited to the game. I notice she has her phone out and is moving it as if she is playing doodle jump. They're both dead.

After another ten minutes I notice a small gold dot flying behind Will.

Excellent.

I glance at Draco, who showing off on his broom.

I take off toward the snitch, finally catching Draco's attention.

He zooms after me, knocking into me in attempt to knock me off

"Rude." I mutter, knocking into him

A bludger knocks straight into me, knocking me from my broom so that I am barely holding on by my fingertips.

The crowd goes silence.

I swing over and grab onto him broom, before propelling myself in front of him.

"Hey Ferret face. Thanks for the ride." I say, grinning at the gobsmacked Draco.

I attempt to take hold of the broom, pushing it toward the snitch.

Draco attemps to take control of the broom by throwing me off.

"GET OFF MY BROOM, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

The audience has forgotten the rest of the game, all watching me and Draco.

I zoom toward the snitch, as we both reach out to grab it.

I seize the golden ball in my hand, grinning at the audience.

Half of the crowd brust into cheers, while the other booes.

"SHE WASN'T EVEN ON HER BROOM!"  
"SLYTHERIN BROOM, SO WE WIN!"

I turn to grin at the paling Malfoy. "Mind giving me a lift?"

He moves to push me off the broom, but one of the chasers flies up next to me in time for me to grab onto his.

"How rude." I chuckle, pulling myself onto his broom.

"Nice catch." he chuckles, flying me to the ground.

The rest of our team run over, all cheering me on. "GREAT CATCH!"

"We haven't beat Slytherin in over ten years." Diggory breathes, looking dazed.

"You're welcome." I grin, looking over at Draco being yelled at by Fitch.

"But you could have gotten hurt." Cedric tells me.

"I know, I know, but it's Quidditch." I shrug. Cedric really is a nice guy.

"Next time try to avoid jumping through the sky onto Slytherin's brooms."

"No promises." I tell him before running over to Alex and Nico.

"What did you think of the game?' Oh wait neither of you were paying attention!" I glare.

"I saw the part where you almost died…" Alex argues weakly. "Speaking of which, you're an idiot."

I grin at her, before turning to yell at Nico.

On my way back to the commonroom for the party, I see two pale blonde heads whispering in a corner.

Why are the Malfoys still here?  
"Why have the attacks stopped?" One of the voice I assume to be Narcissa hisses.

"I'm not sure, but do not worry. The chamber is open, all will go according to plan, this is just a small mishap."

So the Malfoys do know something…

"What of the school? Do they suspect anything?" Narcissa whispers.

"They believe Potter is behind it." He hisses, seeming amused by the idea.

"Good. I do not want any trouble because of this ridiculous idea of yours." Narcissa snorts.

"It's not ridiculous! My plan will work, and maybe a few mudbloods will die." He shrugs, not seeming bothered.

I grit my teeth. How could life mean so little to them?

"What was that noise?" Narcissa whispers.

Oh crap.

I run as quietly as I can back to the common-room, noticing Nico running from the dormitory where I assume Will is.

"Why are you avoiding your boyfriend?" I demand, attempting to ignore the conversation I just heard.

His expression turns panicked. "Huh?" he squeaks.

"Will!" I exclaim. "Why aren't you talking to him?"

"I-I'm not-"

I glare at him, before grabbing hold of his robes and pushing him into dormitory, where as I expected Will is sitting on his bed.

 **Will (POV)**

"I'LL LET YOU OUT WHEN YOU KISS AND MAKE UP!" Kat yells, locking the door.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I shout.

"i-I uh."

"Why did you end the iris message? Why can't you ask Bianca? And why in hades name have you been avoiding me!?" I ramble.

"It's complicated." He whispers awkwardly.

"Start from the beginning." I tell him.

"Uh when I disappeared for a week, the barriers between life and death were weak, so weak that someone could sneak through if they knew how." He whispers.

My mind was spinning. "Wait- did you…"

"No." He answers, shaking his head. "I tried to, but Bianca wasn't in Elysium she had chosen to be reborn without telling me."

"I'm so sorry Nico."

He looks so broken, avoiding eye contact, obviously trying to force back tears. I want to hug him.

I try to take his shaking hand in mine, but he pulls away.

Someone strikes me. "Wait, where do you keep going if not to visit her?"

He looks at me, clearly panicked. "What did you find out over the holidays?"

I'm taken aback by the sudden question. "Don't try to change the topic."

"It's relevant. Annabeth IM'd me that a boy named Jason is there. What do you know about him?'

"Um, he's the son of Jupiter… didn't anyone tell you about the Romans?"

He looks relieved. "I've known for a while. Since I disappeared."

Nico knew? What about Percy? Thought they were friends, why would he keep where he is a secret?  
"I don't know where Percy is." He answers my silent question.

"But-"

"Just be quiet. Please don't judge me for what I'm about to tell you, but I did bring someone back from the dead."

My heart breaks at the look on his face, like he expects me to hit him any second.  
I stare at him. "Who?"  
"My sister, a daughter of Pluto." He answers, looking guilty. "I don't regret it. Hazel deserves to live." I freeze. So he's been visiting this Hazel? And he's known about the Romans this whole time.

I remember my brothers Lee and Michael, I would give anything to have them back.

"I don't judge you." I tell him, putting a hand on his arm, which is like ice against my hand.

 **Nico (POV)**

I may vomit.

I look around the great hall to see the walls covered with pink hearts and other horrifically pink decorations. It looks like Aphrodite vomited on the walls.

"I have never been so disgusted." I declare.

"It's kind of cute." Will says.

We give him disgusted looks, before noticing the disgustingly pink Lockhart up front.  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouts. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"

Kat pulls a pink paper airplane out of her bag and flies it toward his head.

"67!" He declares grinning, before reading the note and paling. "Uh never mind."

I give her a curious look which she shrugs off.  
Lockhart claps his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs, wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

Oh Gods.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Lockhart beams. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buries his face in his hands. Snape gives us death glares to say the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

Kat grins at me. "This is going to be the best valentines ever."

During Defence Lockhart spent the entire lesson reading out his favourite love poems to himself.

Halfway through the class a surly elf storms inside, glaring at Malfoy. "I have a signing valentine for Mr Malfoy."

Draco pales, looking pleadingly at Pansy as if to ask if it were here, which she shakes her head.

Kat grins at me.

Draco attempts to run out of the class, but is held back by Lockhart.

"Don't you want to hear your lovely song?" He asks cheerfully.

The elf coughs a little before starting to sing.

 _Look inside_

 _Look inside your tiny mind_

 _Now look a bit harder_

' _Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbour._

 _So you say_

 _It's not okay to be gay_

 _Well I think you're just evil_

 _You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_

 _Your point of view is medieval_

 _Fuck you_

 _Fuck you very, very much_

' _Cause we hate what you do_

 _And we hate your whole crew_

 _So please don't stay in touch_

 _Fuck you_

 _Fuck you very, very much_

' _Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_

 _So please don't stay in touch_

 _Do you get_

 _Do you get a little kick out of being slow-minded?_

 _You want to be like your father_

 _Its approval you're after_

 _Well that's not how you find it._

 _Do you_

 _Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?  
Cause there's a hole where your soul should be _

_You're losing control of it and it's really distasteful_

 _Do you  
Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?  
'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be  
You're losing control of it and it's really distasteful_

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

 _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,  
Fuck you_

 _You say, you think we need to go to war  
Well you're already in one,  
'Cause its people like you  
That need to get slew  
No one wants your opinion_

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

 _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

The class was divided into shocked silence and fits of laughter. I was the later.

"WILLIAMS!" Malfoy screams.

"Didn't you like my valentine?" she asks innocently.

"That's enough." Lockhart blushes, seeming embarrassed his idea was used so rudely.

They trade glares before sitting back down.

A few minutes later another elf arrived, handing Will a pink card, which Will reads and blushes.

My gut twists. Someone likes Will? Of course they do, he's gorgeous, much better looking than the other boys around here, not to mention he's a great guy…

I blush and force myself to read my book, ignoring Kat's teasing.

Over the rest of the day I thankfully didn't get any valentines, Kat on the other hand seemed to get one every lesson, most of which signing which she happily joined in with, not seeming at all embarrassed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nico POV**

That night when Harry approaches me saying that Hagrid is the one who opened the chamber All I could think is: what potion fumes has he been inhaling?

Hagrid falling in love with the beast and believing it's innocent? Okay maybe that could be true, but hurting muggleborns? Never.

When I told Kat and Will what Harry say In the journal they agreed it was preposterous, Kat still believing the Malfoys have something to do with.

Something about this Tom Riddle is suspicious. I think back to the bad sense I got around him, it's similar to what I had around Quirrell, but then again I also have that bad feeling around Harry so it could be nothing.

As the easter holidays quickly approached we were given out our class choices, something I have trouble focusing on as I am never sure I can return next year. Once again there will be a war, and with Gaea rising I doubt there will be a Hogwarts next year, but I thought the same thing last year so I might as well pick my classes.

"I'm thinking Divination and care of magical creatues." Kat tells us. "Or maybe muggle studies."

"Kat, you're a muggleborn." I sigh.

She just shrugs.

"I think I'll take Diviation as well." Will tells us. "I've always been pretty good at telling the future."

I glare at him. Subtle. "I heard the teachers an idiot."

They shrug "Can't be any worse than Lockhart."

"Well I think I'll take ancient runes, and I guess I'll take divination with you two, though I was considering muggle studies. It would be nice to learn more about modern muggles." I say.

I'm already fluent in Latin and ancient Greek so the subject should be easy enough.

"What about care of magical creatures?" Kat asks, pouting at me.

"Animals hate me." I tell her.

"Dude, the Threstals practically bow to you and you have a pet Cerberus and Hellhound." Kat reminds me.

I glare at her. "They're rare exceptions."

She snorts, clearly not believing me.

We arrive at Defence Against the Dark Arts where Lockhart was already starring dreamily into a mirror.

"Welcome!" he exclaims when he sees us. "Now I will sort you all into groups and you must re-enact your favourite scene from one of my books." He says with a blinding grin.

I groan. Kill me now.

"Hannah Abbott with Susan Bones, Justin Finch Fletchy and Daphne Greengrass." He begins before turning to us. "Miss Williams with Mr Di Angelo, Mr Solace-"

I visibly relax. At least I'm with my friends.

"And Mr Malfoy." Lockhart finishes, destroying any hope of me enjoying the rest of the lesson.

"WHAT!?" We all scream.

"I am a big believer in working with others." He tells us with a look that can only be described as pure evil.

We grumble and make our way over to the corner with Malfoy in tow.

"Must we do this?" Draco groans, glaring at us.

"We don't exactly want to work with either, ferret face." Kat tells him.

He visibly flinches at the name, before asking. "Did any of you imbiciles actually read the books?"  
"I tried to but I gave up after he spent four pages describing how his hair blows in the wind." I answer, making Kat and Will smirk.

"I read them." Kat shrugs.

I give her a confused look. "Please tell me you didn't enjoy that shit?"

"I hear lots of talking and no acting." Lockhart chastises.

"Fine." Kat says with a manical look in her eye. "Will you can play Lockhart since you're a younger more natural version of him."

Will glares at her, but I just chuckle.

"Nico you can play the vampire that Lockhart attempts to kill since… do I even have to explain that choice?" Kat continues, making me glare. "And my dearest Draco, you can play the fair princess Lockhart is trying to save."

Draco turns bright red. "Why can't you play the Damsel in distress?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GIRL!" He screams.

"Because I'm the director." She answers dramatically, before taking out her wand and saying a spell, causing Draco's blonde hair grows to his waist that made him look creepily like Kat.

"10 points to Hufflepuff for a lovely hair care charm." Lockhart tells us.

"REVERSE THIS RIGHT NOW, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Draco screeches.

"Tssk tssk tssk." Kat tells him. "Now get on that pile of books and say "SAVE ME HANDSOME STRANGER! SAVE ME!"

Draco glares at her. "Not a chance in hell."

She pouts. "Fine, how about "WHAT IS THIS BLOODY IDIOT DOING HERE? SEND AURORS!"

Lockhart attempt to glare at her.

Malfoy smirks a little. "Much better."

She then walks over to Will and whispers something in his ear.

"What about me?" I ask.

"You just stand there and look creepy." Sher shrugs, before shouting "ACTION!" she shouts, making everyone but Will look at her in confusion.

"It means start." She groans.

"WHAT IS THIS BLOODY IDIOT DOING HERE? SEND AURORS!" Draco yells from the pile of books.

Wow they're actually getting along.

"I WILL SAVE YOU FAIR PRINCESS!" Will yells in his most arrogant tone.

I glare at them, and Kat gives me two thumbs up.

Will takes out his wand, holding it backwards before shouting "STUPEFY!" pretending to hit himself with the spell and passing out.

Most of the Slytherins and a couple Hufflepuffs burst into fits of laughter.

Lockhart gains a horrified expression that ruined any handsomeness he once had. "TEN POINTS FROM EACH OF YOUR HOUSES FOR INACCURACY!"  
"It seemed pretty accurate to me." Kat and Draco mutter at the same time, before glaring at each other.

The rest of the lesson went by in horrible ass-kissing plays and Lockhart complimenting himself, and Kat attacking Malfoy to chop off the hair he kept complaining about.

 **Kat (POV)**

The Easter holidays are beginning tomorrow and one of the few people that chose to return home is Malfoy. Excellent.

Push aside my suitcase, pulling the hidden bottle from under the floorboards as well as the hair I had collected earlier. Ew.

After throwing them into my bag, I run over to Nico.

"Hey Neeks can you give me a ride?"

"Firstly don't call me that." He says, not looking up from his book. "And secondly the day the give you a piggy back ride is the day Tatarus freezes over."

"I mean with your shadow powers." I sigh, making him almost drop his book.

"WHAT?"  
"Dude I'm not blind, you have some kind of cool teleportation thing. So ride please."

He glares at me, seeming relieved. 'Where?"

"Malfoy Manor." I answer smiling at him.

His eyes widen. "Kat. Why in Hades name would you want to go to Draco Malfoys home?"  
"I heard Mama and Papa Malfoy talking about the chamber, they know something. I just want to sneak in there and do a little digging."

"Kat, as freakishly blonde as you are, you are not a Malfoy. They'll notice you digging around their house."

I pull out the potion and hair from my bag. "No they won't."

His eyes widen. "Please tell me that is not what I think it is."

"Polyjuice." I smirk. "Please, I'll be quick."

He glares at me for several minutes before giving in. "Fine, but Will would kill me if he knew."

"I'll go get changed." I smirk, before running off to the bathroom to change into the robes I stole.

I place a couple blonde hairs into the potion, before muttering "Here we go." And throwing the potion down my throat.

My skin feels like it's melting, moving around, changing to remove my girl body, my nose growing, and an odd prickling feeling in my scalp.

My reflection, quickly distorts itself, my features becoming sharper, more upturned like I'm sniffing dung, and my hair shortening, but apart from that I don't look that different.

"Cool." I breathe, before hearing a knock on the bathroom.

"Kat, are you finished?"

I slam open the door. "I am not that filthy mudblood. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I say in my best Draco impression, making Nico smirk.

"Lets go before I regret this." He sighs, taking me by the arm and pulling me into the nearest shadow.

I feel my (Draco's?) face is peeling off, it's better than any rollercoaster I had ever been on.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" I yell to the clearly exhausted Nico.

He gives me a small smile, leaning against a wall.

"I'll be back in an hour, don't die." He tells me before disappearing again.

That is awesome.

After composing myself I start making my way around the manor, realizing I have no idea what I'm looking for.

I ask one of the elves where to find father's study, and after giving me a confused look it points me In the right direction.

I start shuffling through the papers, paying extra attention to the articles on muggleborns and muggle protection acts.

After finding nothing other than the fact that Lucius is even worse at keeping his abnormally large nose out of muggborns business than his son, I make my way to another room this one full of old family heirlooms.

Across the wall is a large family tree, all with similar white blonde hair and scowls. At the bottom I see Draco right next to a young blonde girl.

That must be his twin who died. I can't help but feel for Draco. I can't imagine what it would be like if one the Weasely twins died.

"Draco? What are you doing in here?" A female voice asks.

I turn to see Narcissa Malfoy looking at me.

"I was bored." I answer, trying to make my voice sound as much like his as possible.

"I thought you were doing your homework." She asks, pushing a loose hair out of my eyes.

Something twists in my gut. I've had a lot of mothers in my time, but none ever looked at me with the unconditional love Narcissa looks at Draco with.

"Like I said, I was bored." I reply, avoiding eye contact, instead deciding to look at the tree.

After a moment of silence she says. "You were looking at Elladora weren't you?"

That was her name? Not as bad as Draco. "Possibly."

She gives me a sad smile. "Would you like something to eat?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine."

"Alright, but try not to linger too long." She tells me, kissing my head.

It's weird seeing the Malfoys like this, so… human.

I have twenty minutes left. Where else could he have hidden something? This manor is huge, I'll never search all of it.

What was it Harry said? That Draco mentioned a secret room under the drawing room… and what kind of a bloody house has a drawing room?

After asking another one of the house elves where the drawing room is, I make my way upstairs, narrowly missing being seen by Draco.

Slimy cockroach.

When I get to the drawing room I start searching, still muttering about the pointlessness of the room.

I decide to check the oh so stereotypical bookcase. I notice a book with the title _A_ _Beginners guide to accepting muggles at people._

I raise my eyebrows. No way this family owns a book even remotely like that.

I pull it down and shocker it made the bookshelf slide across, revealing a hidden room.

The room appears to be an office, with odd books and items all over the room. They're probably dark artefacts.

I start searching, careful not to touch any of the dark artefacts. I'd rather stay alive, thank you very much.

I open one of the desk draws and start shuffling through the papers.

I pause when I see several letters that all seem to have spaces missing. I read them to see they're all to different governors and officals, telling them that the chamber of secrets has killed someone, or different petrifications. I realize the spaces are waiting for the names of the victims and dates.

Another thing they all have in common is that they're all about getting rid of Dumbledore… he's not just trying to kill the muggleborns, we're just a means to an end. He's using us as his way of removing the headmaster, pretending to a concerned parent.

These letters looks old, as if they had been written months ago, maybe even before the chamber had been opened.

I take out my phone and start taking photographs of the letters and some of the room, before carefully putting the letter back in the drawer.

As I make my way out of the room I almost walk straight into a familiar house elf.

"DOBBY!" I exclaim.

He's the Malfoy's elf… those slimy little cockroaches are dead! That must be how Dobby knew to warn us.

The house elf looks striken, before something stirs in his face. "Mistress…" he mutters.

I freeze. "H-how did you?"  
"Your voice." He whispers, looking terrified. "Dobby recognise my masters, oh no, oh no. You are in grave danger. YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!"

I still have ten minutes until Nico gets back.

"What do you mean master?" I ask, making the elf look panicked.

"Oh no, Dobby has made grave mistake." He mutters to himself, before pulling a book out of the bookshelf and hitting himself over his head with it.

"…Bad Dobby… bad dobby…"

I grab the book out of his hand. "Please don't punish yourself, Dobby."

"Would mistress prefer to do it herself?" The elf whispers.  
"Of course not." I tell him, putting my hand on his face. "You don't deserve to be punished."

Before the elf could reply I notice Draco standing in the doorway, gaping at me.

"Merlin's saggy left ball sack." I mutter, causing Draco to reply "Williams."

"Hi?" I greet weakly, pulling out my wand, as he does.

I notice his wand is almost identical to mine, except for his fading black to brown while mine fades brown to black.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"You know, visiting Dobby, checking out your house. Nice place by the way, though the drawing room is a bit much. Really what's the point of it other than hiding secret rooms?"  
He gapes at me again.

"Honestly a book about being kind to muggles? You might as well label it pull to reveal secret room." I tell him, hoping Nico gets here soon.

"Draco, what is all this n-" Mr Malfoy begins, before noticing us.

Oh crap.

"Which one of you is my son?" he hisses, pointing his wand between us.

I notice Dobby whimpering next to me.

"I am!" we yell together.

He glares at us. "What did Draco get for his eighth birthday?"

"Not enough." We say together.

He glares at us. "What is Draco's middle name?"

Oh no.  
"Satan?" I guess weakly, making him turn his wand to me.

"Lucius, father. In your honour." Draco answers, smirking at me.

I snort. That's not self-obsessed.

"Close enough." I shrug, pretending not to be panicking.

Everyone knows Lucius Malfoy is a death eater. He won't hesitate to kill the mudblood who broke into his home.

Their glares intensify. "Who are you?"

I notice Draco's not telling him. Why not? His father would happily kill me for him.

I feel a prickling in my skin. Oh crap.

Lucius smirks at me, while Draco just looks a bit panicked.

I feel my hair falling down my shoulders.

Lucius curses. "You must have made the potion wrong." He says offhandedly. "You haven't transformed back completely yet.

I look turn to see my reflection in a nearby mirror. I've changed back completely.

"Draco, get your mother." Lucius tell him, before turning to Dobby. "And you, go get a true form potion and Veritaserum"

The elf whimpers, but does as he's told.

"But Father-" Draco argues before Lucius sends him a warning look.

Draco nods and leaves.

"I will ask this only one more time" Lucius begins, a dangerous look in his eye. "Who are you? And why are you in my home?"

I only whimper, backing against the wall. Come on Nico.

"TELL ME!" He yells, raising his wand.

When I do not answer he yells "CRUCIO!"

I feel every muscle in my body is on fire.

I scream out in pain.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"LUCIUS STOP!" A voice yells from the doorway.

The pain stops, but I'm still lying across the ground, every part of my body in horrible pain.

"Narcissa, she broke into our home." He hisses. "She pretended to be our son."

I notice a familiar blonde head looking at me

"Elladora." She breathes.

Huh?

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asks, his voice turning sad. "It's not her."

"Look at her, Lucius." She whispers.

I am too exhausted to attempt to understand what they're talking about.

"It's a failed polyjuice potion." He hisses.

"I've met her before it's not." She replies.

I turn to see Draco behind Narcissa, giving her a confused look.

"Mother, it can't be her. She's dead." Draco argues, his voice cracking.

Dobby pops back in with two viles of potion. He whimpers when he sees me on the ground.

"Give them to her!" Lucius hisses.

The first potion does nothing, not even remove any pain.

I notice an odd expression appearing on Lucius's face. "Give her the Veritaserum."

Dobby puts three drops of something into my mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Katerina Williams." I answer involuntarily.

Truth serum? Cool.

His expression turns angrier. "IT'S JUST A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Narcissa looks at me. "Who are your parents?"  
"I don't know" I answer.

Nariccsa gives them meaningful looks. "Why do you not know?"  
"I was found wandering around when I was five years old with no memory." I answer, making them all gasp.

"When?" Lucius hisses.

"Halloween seven years ago." I answer.

"Ella." Draco breathes.

The potion starts to wear off and I realize what is happening. They think I'm Elladora… I can't be. I just can't.

Before I can think on it any further Nico appears grabs me and drags me into the shadows.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, unfortunately I'm gonna be really busy for a while so I don't know when I'll be able to update next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kat (POV)**

I feel myself being put into a bed. I pay them no attention.

Could what Narcissa said be true? Could I be a Malfoy?

"Kat? Are you alright?" Nico whispers.

I ignore him. I can't deny we look alike, and the dates are suspicious, but Draco being my brother? Would the universe really be that cruel?

"Kat?" Nico asks more urgently.

"Pain." I mutter. "Chocolate."

"What spell did he use?" Nico asks urgently, ignoring my request.

I think back. "I think he said crucio."

His eyes widen, before muttering "I am going to kill him."

I groan, rolling over.

"I'll get Will." He tells me before disappearing.

Could it be true?

 **Will (POV)**

"Hannah, last time I checked writing love poems for Lockhart isn't homework." I sigh.

"It is actually." She says with a dreamy expression.

"Fine, not homework worth doing." I tell her disgusted.

Before Hannah could reply Nico comes running toward me, and pull me away from her.

"Wha-"

"Firstly don't kill me." Nico tell me. "Secondly, we need help." He tells me, pulling me up the stairs and into our room.

Sprawled across my bed is Kat, looking deathly pale, wearing robes that appear to be Zacharias.

"What's going on?" I ask, pulling out my first aid kit.

"She wanted to get information on the Malfoys so she polyjuiced herself as Draco and I shadow travelled her to Malfoy manor." He rambles, looking guilty.

I give him an angry look. "What happened?"  
"I don't know. She said he used the cruciatus curse." He explains.

I gape at him. I had read about the effects of the torture curse… to use it on a child.

I run over to my trunk and start pulling out potion, before starting to work.

After about an hour of healing potions and feeding Kat chocolate she finally feels well enough to talk.

"It' can't be." She mutters.

"What can't?" Nico asks, sitting next to her.

She's silent again before telling us what happened in the manor.

"You're a Malfoy." I mutter.

She nods.

I pull her into a hug, her chin resting on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kat."

Surprisingly, Nico wraps his arms around both of us.

"Aren't you angry that I'm a death eater's daughter?" she whimpers.

"We can't choose our parents." Nico tell her.

 **Kat (POV)**

It had been two days since what I have begun to call "The Incident" and I am absolutely sick of Will and Nico's pitying looks and my bloody brain not shutting up about my obvious resemblance to Draco, or the newly uncovered information I am on my way to repressing.

"Hey Nico." I greet innocently, batting my eyelashes as I enter his dorm.

"What do you want, Kat?" he replies instantly, putting down his book.

I fake a look of offence. "How dare you assume I'm after something? Can't a girl just greet her bestest friend without being accused of being after something?"

"Not when that girl is you, and it is especially hard to consider anyone innocent when they are wearing a "Fuck: You. Me. Off" shirt." He replies.

I look back down to my black skinny jeans, combat boots, lovely t'shirt, Nico's stolen Avaitor jacket and duffel bag.

"Alright fine. I need a ride." I admit.

"NO!" he yells, throwing down his book.

"Didn't you listen to Madam Pince's lecture on proper book care?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm not your Taxi! Especially after what happened last time. Will would kill me! And stop stealing my clothes!" he yells.

"The big bad Nico di Angelo is scared a blonde glowstick?" I snort. "And I'm not going anywhere dangerous. It's one of my muggle friend's birthday and I haven't seen her since she moved to America. It will be completely safe and normal." I promise.

He seems to consider this for a moment before once again answering "No."

I puff out my bottom lip, and grow my eyes, forcing tears to appear in the edges. "Please. I just want to be normal for once. Without having to think of my murderous racist family." I sniff.

His gaze softens. "You're a manipulative bitch, you know that?"

"I'm aware." I smirk, losing the sob story. "So I take it that's a yes."

He lets out a dramatic sigh. "What's the address?"

I tell him my friend Emma's address, before looping my arm through his. "Beam me up Scotty!"

"I hate your references." He mutters, before pulling us into the shadows.

We stumble out of a shadowy wall. I will never get used to that.

"I'll be back at five here. Stay out of trouble." He tells me with a disapproving look before once again melting into the shadows.

"I wish I could do that." I mutter, before walking out of the alley way to see Emma's familiar house.

"I'M BACK BITCH!" I yell, walking straight through the front door.

She rushes out of her room, tackling me into a hug.

"Wow! Please refrain from stabbing me with the torture devices you call hair." I tell her, hugging her back.

She pulls away smirking. Her black hair gelled into spikes all over her head, her big brown eyes twinkling with mischief behind her large glittery glasses. Her style is subtle as usual with her fluffy pink jumper, black leather mini skirt and platform shoes that probably cost more than Miss Hannigan's apartment. I can't help but agree with Sadie's description of her. She really does look like an Indian daughter of Elton John.

I missed my normal friends.

"Kat! I thought you were staying at your boarding school? And how is it everyone gets to leave this shite town but me? First you flying off to boarding school then Sadie leaving for America with that hot brother of hers."

"Don't call people's brothers hot. It's weird." I tell her. I suddenly have the imagine of her meeting Draco, before shaking it off. Nope, I don't have a brother.

"I came to surprise you guys. It is the Easter hols after all." I remind her. "Though I do have a train to catch at five." I lie.

"No problem, plenty of time to mock Candy Kane." She tells me. "Now come show me what you bought her, because if you show up without a present she will shove a candy cane up your arse."

I smirk at our old nickname for her. "Don't worry. I got her these brilliant hair dyes that… well you'll see. And of course a ton of sweets."

"Brilliant. We better get going, and leave your duffle just take the present." She tells me, picking up her own large parcel. "Now tell me. Are there any cute boys at this boarding school of yours?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Sadly not." I tell her, taking my present and wand out of my bag, sneaking my wand into the holster in Nico's jacket's sleeve.

"Shame." She sighs. "What about those friends you mentioned? The Italian and the surfer?"

"Ew." I groan, walking out the door.

"BYE MUMS!" She yells up the stairs before shamming it shut. "Let's go."

She continues to hassle me about boys the rest of the way to Sadie's grandparents. But stops just around the corner as we hear a loud bang.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" I mutter, earning an odd look from Emma.

Suddenly my old friend Sadie is crashing into us, her clothes and hair a mess. Today her caramel hair is streaked with purple and she is dressed in her usual black ensemble, with a leather jacket, black jeans and spiked combat boots for crushing the hopes and dreams of others.

When she sees us her blue eyes widen.

"Sadie!" I exclaim. "What crawled up your arse? What's going on?"

"No time! Come on!" she yells, pulling us to our feet and sprinting away from her Grandparents house.

"Nice to see you too." Emma grumbles. "Where are rushing off-"

I hear a loud bellow behind us, causing me to leap to my feet. After almost two years at Hogwarts you learn to run when you're told.

"Explain later" Sadie huffs. "Unless you'd like to be ripped apart by a god named Bobby, follow me!"

I didn't need to be told twice. Wasn't this meant to be my normal trip?

We ran down South Colonnade, the roaring behind us almost drowned out by Emma's complaining.

"Sadie!" Emma whines. "Is this one of your jokes?"

"It's no joke." Sadie tells us "And for god's sake, lose those shoes!"

Emma looks appalled. "You know how much these cost?"

"Honestly, Sadie." I put in. "Don't you know Emma would rather be eaten by a giant monkey than go barefoot."

"That might just happen!" Sadie squeaks. "Lose the shoes."

Another roar is let out behind us, diverting our attention to the giant baboon behind us that appears to be wearing Sadie's grandfather's clothes, ripping a pub door off of its hinges and sniffing inside. Panicked patrons smashed through a window and ran off down the street, still holding their pints. A policeman ran toward the commotion.

The baboon, then turned and ran the other way, yelling into his radio for reinforcements.

When faced with magical events, muggles seem unable to see the truth. Whatever spell this is, it's a powerful one. I wonder what the muggles think they're seeing.

"Sadie," I begin. "Why the hell is going on?"

"Babi," she answers "The bloody god of baboons. He's taken over my granddad. And he wants to kill us."

Wait god? What in merlin's name is happening?

"Excuse me!" Emma exclaims "Did you just say a baboon god wants to kill us?"

What is my life?

The baboon roared, blinking and squinting as if he had forgotten what he was doing.

Maybe we could sneak away without being noticed. That thought is destroyed by the yells of "HERE! HERE!" from above.

Wonderful. The baboon had air support.

"Two gods, actually." Sadie tells us, making my brain hurt. "Now, unless there are any more questions—run!"

Emma quickly kicked off her shoes, and I tossed aside her present, making Sadie pout and we dash off away from the gods.

We race each other down the streets, jumping over walls and hiding against buildings and flipping over trashcans. I resist the urge to yell "PARCOUR!"

We paused at a fork in the road, considering which way to run. In front of us stand a small medieval church.

I hear a whisper of Sadie's name, causing me to reach for my wand out instinct.

Suddenly a familiar figure is looming over us from a graveyard.

Sadie seems to calm down at his presence while Emma trips over, her eyes fixed on him.

"Nico?!" I yell, causing Sadie to look confused, and the side of the boys lip to twitch.

"You have me confused with someone else. Though I did base my mortal form after him a few years back when we met in the New Orleans graveyards."

He and Nico are almost identical apart from this god appearing a few years older. I also note an under natural look about him, his skin to flawless, his eyes to dark, his hair too perfect. It's creepy.

"Wait you're a god? Nico never mentioned anything about knowing any gods!" I yell, causing his lip to once again twitch.

"Strange." He tells me, not seeming to really mean it.

"Anyway." Sadie begins, snapping her fingers impatiently. "It's about time someone friendly showed up. There's a baboon and a vulture trying to kill us. Would you _please_ sort them out?"

I raise my eyebrows at her. I don't know much about gods but bossing them around doesn't seem like the best idea.

The Nico clone purses his lips. "Come into my territory." He tells her, opening the graveyard gate.

"We need to talk, and there isn't much time."

Emma stumbled again "Your, _um_ , territory?"

Of course the god of graveyards or whatever is buddies with Nico.

"Shhh." Sadie hisses, looking as though she is trying to look composed.

I hear a shrill voice roaring down the street. This way! This way!"

"Wait here." Sadie tells us, before following Nico clone into the graveyard.

"I thought you said Nico wasn't hot." Emma says to me.

"Really?" that's what you got out of this. "We're being chased by two psychotic gods and one of our best friends is chatting up a death god and you want to talk about my friend?"

"Okay point." She admits.

"And Nico is not my type." I groan, poking my tongue out in disgust.

She rolls her eyes. "Anyway what the hell is going on?"

"Gods are real apparently." I shrug. "Ask Sadie if we survive this."

"Optimistic as ever I see." Emma mutters. "And how are you so calm about this?"

"Let's just say I've gotten pretty used to weird since I started attending Hogwarts."

"HOGWAR-" Emma begins, not being able to help the smirk appearing on her face.

I raise my (middle) finger to my lips in a shushing gesture as the shrill yells get closer.

The Baboon Sadie had called Babi seems to have spotted us, ploughing directly towards us.

I reach for my wand, ready to petrify his ass.

"SADIE!" Emma yells.

I clutch onto my wand, looking over to Emma's frightened face. Maybe I should wait for Sadie, I don't want to risk getting expelled.

"Sadie, stop snogging the god and get over here!" I yell.

Eventually Sadie rushes out of the graveyard, no god at her side.

"Who was that guy? God, he was hot." Emma tells her.

"A god, yes." Sadie mutters, smiling stupidly.

I roll my eyes at her lovesick look. Great we actually were ditched for a snog with a god.

We run alongside Sadie as she hums Happy Birthday to herself. Merlin, I hate her sometimes.

She leads us into the underground, not even bothering to explain what happened.

"Hey Candy Kane!" I yell. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Gods, duh." She sighs. "Anubis said to-"

"Anubis!" Emma squeaks. "Isn't he usually… you know, evil."

"Oh please that's just the movies. He's just the god of burials and graveyards."

"Well that's reassuring." I mutter.

"Anyway he told me we need to find a bridge, so we're going this way. No hurry up before we miss our train."

I sigh, deciding to just go along with it. "Whatever."

We narrowly manage to jump onto the last train as it's doors begin to close.

"Sadie Kane." Emma gasps as we take our seats. "Will you _please_ tell us what's going on?"

Sadie's always been weird, but this is a bit far. Then again I can't really judge.

Emma's feet were cut and blistered from running barefoot. Her pink jumper looked like mangled

poodle fur, and her glasses had lost several rhinestones. Sadies's hair is a mess, her makeup smudged and her jeans ripped. My plait had come undone at some point, and my combat boots had been caked in mud. Thankfully Nico's jacket is unscaved. I don't know how I'd explain ruining his favourite jacket from the 1940's while being chased by gods.

I attempt to catch my breath, suddenly wishing Hogwarts had a PE class. I am way out of shape.

"That boy kissed you!" I eventually get out, smirking evilly at her.

Emma's eyes widen.

"I _will_ explain." Sadie promises "I know I'm a horrible friend for dragging you both into this. But please, give me a moment. I need to concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?" Emma demands.

"Emma, shut it. She said to let her concentrate."

Sadie closes her eyes, apparently deep in thought, pushing her hand out several times before it disappears before reappearing holding a large bag.

"That's brilliant." Emma breathes. "How did you do that?"

"Um…magic." She admits.

"No shit." I mutter. What are the chances two of us would be magical?

After a minute of silence Sadie begins tearing up.

"Hey, Candy Kane." I say softly, placing my hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright. We're not judging you or anything. Hell, that would be hypocritical of me."

She looks up, a confused expression etched on her face. "Huh?"

I bite my lip. "Right, you don't know. I'm kind of a witch."

"If you substitute a letter." Emma mutters, earning herself a kick in the shin.

I take my wand out of the sleeve, pointing it at Emma's ripped jumper.

"Repero!" I exclaim, causing her jumper to stitch itself back together.

"Wha- how did you-" Emma mutters, studying her jumper.

"My boarding school is a bit more special than I made it out to be. It's a school for magic." I explain, making their eyes widen.

"You bitch! I've been feeling all guilty for not telling you about being a magican and you've been off cackling and riding broomsticks!"

"Magican?" I gasp. "And too right I have. I'm the seeker in my house's Quidditch team."

They share confused looks.

"Am I the only normal one here?!" Emma whines.

"Sweetie, you'll never be normal." Sadie tells her mockingly, patting her on the shoulder.

"Okay you explain first." I tell Sadie

"This will sound absolutely mad." She warns, looking nervous.

"Trust me, compared to my story it will be as boring as my history teacher: a ghost who bored himself to death a hundred years ago and just kept teaching. No one's had the heart to tell him yet."

They snort with laughter, probably thinking I'm kidding. Oh I wish.

Sadie then begin to explain the craziness that has been her life. From gods to pet crocodiles to Apothes.

Once she was finished we fall into silence, Emma and I sharing looks of shock.

"I know it seems impossible," Sadie tells us "but—"

"Sadie, we believe you," Emma tells her.

She blinks "You do?"

"'Course we do," I tell her. "There's not much I wouldn't believe anymore, besides I don't think I've ever heard you talk that seriously about anything. You—you've changed."

"It's just I'm a magician now, and…and I can't believe how _stupid_ that sounds." She tries to argue.

"Oh I know." I tell her.

"It's more than that." Emma tells her. "You seem older. More mature."

I can't help but agree with her, even though the idea of Sadie being mature is plain laughable.

I look across them. We really have grown apart over the last couple years, Sadie becoming a magican and moving to American, me going to Hogwarts and meeting Nico and Will. Emma's grown into a normal teenager all on her own. We're not the same anyone.

"Your boyfriend is amazing." Emma decides to add, making me snort.

"He's not my…" Sadie begins, before giving up. "Oh forget it."

"My turn then." I begin, before the carriage slows to a halt.

"I'll just tell you if we survive then." I sigh.

"Oh no, this is Waterloo station." Sadie tells us. "I meant to get off at London Bridge. I need a bridge."

"Can't we backtrack?" I ask.

A roar from the tunnel behind us answered that question. Looking back, I saw a large shape with

Glittering silver fur loping along the tracks. Its foot touched the third rail, and sparks flew; but the baboon god lumbered on, unfazed. As the train braked, Babi started to gain on us.

"No going back." Sadie tells us "We'll have to make it to Waterloo Bridge."

"That's half a mile from the station!" Emma protests "What if it catches us?"

Sadie rummages through her bag, pulling out a long staff, the lion tip glowing with golden light.

"Then I suppose we'll have to fight." Sadie tells us.

I grasp my wand tighter. "Bloody fantastic."

Maybe I should describe Waterloo Station as it was before or after we destroyed it? The main concourse was massive. It had a polished marble floor, loads of shops and kiosks, and a glass-and-girder ceiling high enough so that a helicopter could fly about inside comfortably.

Rivers of people flowed in and out, mixing, separating, and occasionally colliding as they made their way to various escalators and platforms.

When I was small, the station building had rather frightened me. I worried that the giant Victorian clock hanging from the ceiling might fall and crush me.

The masses of commuters standing mesmerized under the departure boards, watching for their trains, reminded me of a mob in a zombie movie—which, granted, I shouldn't have watched as a young child, but I was always rather precocious.

At any rate, my mates and I were racing through the main station, pushing our way toward the nearest exit, when a stairwell behind us exploded.

Crowds scattered as Babi the Fraking monkey God (seriously what has my life become?) climbed from the rubble. Businessmen screamed, dropping their briefcases and sprinting for their lives. Sadie, Emma, and I pressed against the side of the Paperchase kiosk to avoid getting trampled by a group of tourists yelling in Italian.

Babi howled. His fur was covered with grime and soot from his run through the tunnels. Sadie's Grampa's cardigan was ripped to shreds on his arm, but, miraculously, his glasses were still on his head.

He sniffed the air, probably trying to catch her scent. Then a dark shadow passed overhead.

"Where are you going, Sadie Kane?" Nekhbet shrieked. She soared through the terminal, swooping down on the already panicked crowds. "Would you fight by running away? You are not worthy!"

An announcer's calm voice echoed through the terminal: "The 8:02 train for Basingstoke will arrive on platform three."

"ROOOAR!" Babi swatted a bronze statue of some poor famous bloke and knocked his head clean off. A policeman ran forward, armed with a pistol. Before I could yell at him to stop, he fired a shot at Babi. Emma screamed. The bullet deflected off Babi's fur as if it were made of titanium, and shattered a nearby McDonald's sign. The officer fainted dead away.

I'd never seen so many people clear out of a terminal so quickly. I considered following them, but decided it would be too dangerous. I couldn't have these insane gods killing loads of innocent people just because my friend was in their midst; and if we tried to join the exodus, we'd only get stuck or crushed in a stampede.

"Sadie, look!" I pointed up, and Emma yelped. Nekhbet sailed into the ceiling girders and perched there with the pigeons. She glared down at us and cried to Babi, "Here she is, my dear! Here!"

"I wish she'd shut up," Sadie muttered.

"Isis was foolish to choose you!" Nekhbet yelled. "I will feed on your entrails!"

"ROOOOAR!" said Babi, in hearty agreement.

"The 8:14 train for Brighton is delayed," said the announcer. "We apologize for the inconvenience."

Babi had seen us now. His eyes smoldered with primal rage, but I also saw something of Gramps in his expression. The way he furrowed his brow and jutted out his chin—just as Gramps did when he got angry at the telly and yelled at the rugby players. Seeing that expression on the baboon god almost made me lose my nerve.

I wasn't going to die here. I wasn't going to let these two repulsive gods hurt my friends or kill innocent people.

Babi lumbered toward us. Now that he'd found us, he didn't seem in any hurry to kill us. He lifted his head and made a deep barking sound to the left and right, as if calling out, summoning friends for dinner. Emma's fingers dug into my arm.

The crowds had mostly cleared out now. No other police were in sight. Perhaps they'd fled, or perhaps they were all on their way to Canary Wharf, not realizing the problem was now here.

"We're not going to die," Sadie promised us. "Emma, hold my staff."

"Your—Oh, right." She took the staff gingerly as if she'd handed her a rocket launcher, which I suppose it could've been with the proper spell.

"Kat," she ordered, "watch the baboon."

"Watching the baboon," I said. "Rather hard to miss the baboon."

She rummaged through her magic bag, desperately taking inventory.

"Sadie…" I warned. Gripping my wand

Babi had jumped onto the roof of the Body Shop. He roared, and smaller baboons began to appear from every direction—climbing over the heads of fleeing commuters, swinging down from the girders, popping out of the stairwells and shops. There were dozens of them, all wearing black-and-silver basketball jerseys. Was basketball some sort of baboon sport?

They began to close in, snarling as they prepared to pounce.

Sadie pulled a block of wax from her bag. Then put it back and continue digging until she found a potion vile, she shook the potion. The liquid glowed with a sickly green light. Bits of gunk swirled inside. She uncorked it. The stuff smelled worse than Nekhbet.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Disgusting," she said. "Animation scroll blended with oil, water, and a few secret ingredients. Came out a bit chunky, I'm afraid."

"Animation?" Emma asked. "You're going to summon cartoons?"

"That would be brilliant," she admitted. "But this is more dangerous. If I do it right, I can ingest a great deal of magic without burning myself up."

"And if you do it wrong?" Liz asked.

I handed them each an amulet of Isis. "Hold on to these. When I say Go, run for the taxi stands. Don't stop."

"Sadie," Emma protested, "what on earth—"

She gagged down the potion.

Above us, Nekhbet cackled. "Give up! You cannot oppose us!" The shadow of her wings seemed to spread over the entire concourse, making the last of the commuters flee in panic and weighing me down with fear.

A few of the baboons got distracted by the smell of food and raided the McDonald's. Several others were chasing a train conductor, beating him with rolled-up fashion magazines.

Sadly, most of the baboons were still focused on us. They made a loose ring around the Paperchase kiosk. From his command station atop the Body Shop, Babi howled—a clear command to attack.

A wave of golden light rippled through the concourse. The troop of baboons hesitated. Babi

stumbled on the Body Shop roof. Even Nekhbet squawked and faltered on the ceiling girders.

All around the station, inanimate objects began to move. Backpacks and briefcases suddenly

learned to fly. Magazine racks, gum, sweets, and assorted cold drinks exploded out of the shops and

attacked the baboon troop. The decapitated bronze head from the statue shot out of nowhere and

slammed into Babi's chest, knocking him backward through the roof of the Body Shop. A tornado of pink Financial Times newspapers swirled toward the ceiling. They engulfed Nekhbet, who stumbled blindly and fell shrieking from her perch in a flurry of pink and black.

"Go!" Sadie told us. We ran for the exit, weaving around baboons who were much too busy to

stop us. One was being pummeled by a half-dozen bottles of sparkling water. Another was fending off a briefcase and several kamikaze BlackBerrys.

Babi tried to rise, but a maelstrom of Body Shop products surged around him—lotions, loofa

sponges, and shampoos all battering him, squirting in his eyes, and trying to give him an extreme

makeover. He bellowed in irritation, slipped, and fell back into the ruined shop. I doubted her spell would do the gods any permanent damage, but with luck it would keep them occupied for a few minutes.

Sadie, Emma, and I made it out of the terminal. With the entire station evacuated, I didn't really

expect any cabs to be in the taxi queue, and indeed the curb was empty. I resigned myself to running all the way to Waterloo Bridge, though Emma had no shoes.

"Look!" I said.

"Oh, well done, Sadie," Emma said.

"What?" Sadie asked. "What did I do?"

Then she noticed the chauffeur—an extremely short, scruffy man standing at the end of the drive in a black suit, holding a placard that read KANE.

Emma said, "Come on!" and we sprinted toward the little man. Sadie had no choice but to follow.

but the closer we got, the less eager I was to meet him. He was shorter than me by half and uglier than anyone else on the planet. His facial features were positively Neanderthal. Under his thick furry mono-brow, one eye was bigger than the other. His beard looked as if it had been used to scrape greasy pots. His skin was poxy with red welts, and his hair looked like a bird's nest that had been set on fire then stomped out.

When he saw Sadie, he scowled, which did nothing to help his appearance.

"About time!" His accent was American. He belched into his fist, and the smell of curry nearly

knocked me over. "Bast's friend? Sadie Kane?"

"Um…possibly." she decided "Just by the way, we have two gods trying to kill us."

The warty little man smacked his lips, clearly unimpressed. "Guess you'll want a bridge, then."

He turned toward the curb and yelled, "BOO!"

A black Mercedes limousine appeared out of nowhere, as if it had been scared into existence.

The chauffeur glanced back at us and arched his brow. "Well? Get in!"

I'd never been in a limousine before. I hope most are nicer than the one we took. The backseat

was littered with takeaway curry containers, old fish-and-chip paper, crisps bags, and various dirty socks.

Despite this, Emma, Sadie, and I crammed together in the back, because none of us dared ride up front.

You may think I was mad to get in a car with a strange man. You're right, of course. But I didn't have much choice. The potion had worn off, and the strain of releasing so much

magic had made Sadie lightheaded and wobbly-legged. I wasn't sure she could've walked to Waterloo Bridge without passing out.

The chauffeur floored the gas and barreled out of the station. The police had cordoned it off, but

our limo swerved around the barricades, past a cluster of BBC news vans and a mob of spectators, and no one paid us any attention.

The chauffeur started whistling a tune that sounded like "Short People." His head barely reached the headrest. All I could see of him was a grubby nest of hair and a set of furry hands on the wheel.

Stuck in the sun visor was an identification card with his picture—sort of. It had been taken at

point-blank range, showing only an out-of-focus nose and a hideous mouth, as if he'd been trying to eat the camera. The card read: Your Driver is BES.

"You're Bes, I guess?" Sadie said.

"Yes," he said.

"Your car's a mess," I muttered.

"If one more person rhymes," Emma grumbled, "I'll throw up."

"Is it Mr. Bes?" Sadie asked "Lord Bes? Bes the Extremely Short?"

"Just Bes," he grunted. "Ones. And no, it's NOT a girl's name. Call me Bessie, and I'll have to kill

you. As for being short, I'm the dwarf god, so what do you expect? Oh, there's bottled water for you back

there if you're thirsty."

I looked down. Rolling about at my feet were two partially empty bottles of water. One had

lipstick on the cap. The other looked as if it had been chewed on.

"Not thirsty," Sadie decided.

Emma and I murmured agreement.

Police vehicles were blocking Waterloo Bridge, but Bes swerved around them, jumped the pavement, and kept driving. The police didn't even blink.

"Are we invisible?" I asked.

"To most mortals." Bes belched. "They're pretty dense, aren't they? Present company excepted, et

cetera."

"Sure" I mutter sarcastically. "So I didn't know there was a God of dwarfs"

"Huge," Bes said. "I'm huge in the world of gods."

"A huge god of dwarves," Emma marveled. "You mean as in Snow White, or—"

"All dwarves." Bes waved his hands expansively, which made me a bit nervous as he took both of

them off the wheel. "Egyptians were smart. They honored people who were born unusual. Dwarves were considered extremely magical. So yeah, I'm the god of dwarves."

I cleared her throat. "Isn't there a more polite term we're supposed to use nowadays? Like…little

person, or vertically challenged, or—"

"I'm not going to call myself the god of vertically challenged people," Bes grumbled. "I'm a dwarf!

Now, here we are, just in time."

He spun the car to a stop in the middle of the bridge. Looking behind us, I almost lost the contents

of my stomach. A winged black shape was circling over the riverbank. At the end of the bridge, Babi was taking care of the barricade in his own fashion. He was throwing police cars into the River Thames while the officers scattered and fired their weapons, though the bullets seemed to have no effect on the baboon god's steely fur.

"Why are we stopping?" Emma asked.

Bes stood on his seat and stretched, which he could do quite easily. "It's a river," he said. "Good

place to fight gods, if I do say so myself. All that force of nature flowing underneath our feet makes it hard to stay anchored in the mortal world."

Looking at him more closely, I could see what he meant. His face was shimmering like a mirage.

"Kat, Emma," I said. "We're getting out."

Emma swallowed. "Are you sure—"

"I know you're scared," Sadie said, "but you'll need to do exactly as I say."

We nodded hesitantly and opened the car doors.

Bes stifled a yawn. "Need my help?"

"Um…"

Babi was lumbering toward us. Nekhbet circled over him, shrieking orders. If the river was

affecting them at all, they didn't show it.

I didn't see how a dwarf god could stand against those two, but Sadie still said, "Yes. I need help."

"Right." Bes cracked his knuckles. "So get out."

"What?"

"I can't change clothes with you in the car, can I? I have to put on my ugly outfit."

"Ugly outfit?"

"Go!" the dwarf commanded. "I'll be out in a minute."

It didn't take much encouragement. None of us wanted to see any more of Bes than we had to.

We got out, and Bes locked the doors behind us. The windows were heavily tinted, so I couldn't see in. For all I knew Bes would be relaxing, listening to music while we got slaughtered. I certainly didn't have much hope that a wardrobe change was going to defeat Nekhbet and Babi. then at the two gods charging toward us.

"We'll make our last stand here."

"I'm with you" I grunt getting into a fighting stants.

She rummaged through her bag and took out a piece of chalk and the four sons of Horus. "Kat, put

these statues at the cardinal points—North, South, and so on. Emma, take the chalk. Draw a circle

connecting the statues. We only have a few seconds."

I did what she said as quicky as possible, and Emma does what she's told just as fast.

Babi's massive feet pounding on the bridge as he ran toward us Babi was only a meter away when Emma finished the circle. Sadie touched her staff to the chalk, and golden light flared up.

The baboon god slammed into her protective force field like it was a metal wall. He staggered

backward. Nekhbet swerved away at the last second and flew around us, cawing in frustration.

Unfortunately, the circle's light began to flicker. So start my own attack using every spell I can think of. They back up a bit looking weaker but not by much

"Whatever happens to me," Sadie told us, "stay inside the circle."

"Sadie," Emma said, "I know that tone of voice. Whatever you're planning, don't."

"Emma, stay in the shield, Sadie I'm helping you, you can't stop me" I tell them

Babi snarled. He was rather foamy, thanks to the Body Shop attack, and he smelled wonderful.

Several different colors of shampoo foam and bath beads were matted in his silver fur.

Nekhbet hadn't fared so well. She perched atop a nearby lamppost, looking as if she'd been assaulted by the entire contents of the West Cornwall Pasty Company. Bits of ham, cheese, and potato splattered her feathery cloak, giving testament to the brave enchanted meatpies that had given their brief lives to delay her. Her hair was decorated with plastic forks, napkins, and bits of pink newsprint. She looked quite keen to tear us to shreds.

The only good news: Babi's minions evidently hadn't made it out of the train station. I imagined a

troop of pasty-splattered baboons shoved against police cars and handcuffed. It lifted my spirits

somewhat.

Nekhbet snarled. "You surprised us at the station, Sadie Kane. I'll admit that was well done. And

bringing us to this bridge—a good try. But we are not so weak. You don't have the strength to fight us any longer. If you cannot defeat us, you have no business raising Ra."

"You lot should be helping me," She said. "Not trying to stop me."

"Uhh!" Babi barked.

"Indeed," agreed the vulture goddess. "The strong survive without help. The weak must be killed

and eaten. Which are you, child? Be honest."

Babi bared his fangs. He was so close, I could smell his shampooed fur and his horrid breath.

"Try me," She said. "I follow the path of Isis. Cross me, and I'll destroy you."

She managed to light her staff. Babi stepped back. Nekhbet fluttered on her lamppost. Their forms shimmered briefly. The river was weakening them, loosening their connection to the mortal world like interference on a mobile phone line. But it wasn't enough.

Nekhbet must've seen the desperation in our faces. She was a vulture. She specialized in knowing

when her prey was finished.

"A good last effort, child," she said, almost with appreciation, "but you have nothing left. Babi,

attack!"

The baboon god reared up on his back legs. I got ready to charge.

Then the limo's door opened behind me. Bes announced: "No one is attacking anyone! Except me,

of course."

Nekhbet shrieked in alarm. I turned to see what was going on. Immediately, I wished I could burn

my eyes out of my head.

I made a gagging sound. "Merlin, no! That's wrong!"

"Agh!" Emma shouted, in perfect baboon-speak. "Make him stop!"

Bes had indeed put on his ugly outfit. He climbed onto the roof of the limo and stood there, legs

planted, arms akimbo, like Superman—except with only the underwear.

Bes, all of a meter tall, was showing off his disgusting physique —his potbelly, hairy limbs, awful feet, gross flabby bits—and wearing only a blue Speedo. Imagine the worst looking person you've ever seen on a public beach—the person for whom swimwear should be illegal. Bes looked worse than that.

I wasn't sure what to say except: "Put on some clothes!"

Bes laughed—the sort of guffaw that says Ha-ha! I'm amazing!

"Not until they leave," he said. "Or I'll be forced to scare them back to the Duat."

"This is not your affair, dwarf god!" Nekhbet snarled, averting her eyes from his horribleness. "Go

away!"

"These children are under my protection," Bes insisted.

"I don't know you," Sadie said. "I never met you before today."

"Nonsense. You expressly asked for my protection."

"I didn't ask for the Speedo Patrol!"

Bes leaped off the limo and landed in front of the circle, placing himself between Babi and Sadie.

The dwarf was even more horrible from behind. His back was so hairy it looked like a mink coat. And on the back of his Speedo was printed _dwarf pride_.

Bes and Babi circled each other like wrestlers. The baboon god swiped at Bes, but the dwarf was

agile. He scrambled up Babi's chest and head-butted him in the nose. Babi staggered backward as the

dwarf continued pounding away, using his face as a deadly weapon.

"Don't hurt him!" Sadie yelled. "It's my Gramps in there!"

Babi slumped against the railing. He blinked, trying to regain his bearings, but Bes breathed on him, and the smell of curry must've been too much. The baboon's knees buckled. His body shimmered

and began to shrink. He crumpled on the pavement and melted into a stocky gray-haired pensioner in a tattered cardigan.

"Gramps!" Sadie left the protective circle and ran to his side.

"He'll be fine," Bes promised. Then he turned toward the vulture goddess. "Now it's your turn,

Nekhbet. Leave."

"I stole this body fair and square!" she wailed. "I like it in here!"

"You asked for it." Bes rubbed his hands, took a deep breath, and did something I will never be

able to erase from my memory.

If I simply said he made a face and yelled BOO, that would be technically correct, but it wouldn't

begin to convey the horror.

His head swelled. His jaw unhinged until his mouth was four times too big. His eyes bulged like grapefruits. His hair stuck straight up like a cat's. He shook his face and waggled his slimy green tongue and roared BOOOO! so loudly, the sound rolled across the Thames like a cannon shot. This blast of pure ugly blew the feathers off Nekhbet's cloak and drained all the color from her face. It ripped away the essence of the goddess like tissue paper in a storm. The only thing left was a dazed old woman in a flower-print dress, squatting on the lamppost.

"Oh, dear…"Sadie's Gran fainted.

Bes jumped up and caught her before she could topple into the river. The dwarf's face went back to normal—well, normally ugly, at least—as he eased Gran onto the pavement next to Gramps.

"Thank you," Sadie told Bes. "Now, will you please put on some clothes?"

He gave her a toothy grin, which I could have lived without. "You're all right, Sadie Kane. I see why Bast likes you."

"Sadie?" her grandfather groaned, his eyelids fluttering open.

"I'm here, Gramps." sge stroked his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Strange craving for mangoes." He went cross-eyed. "And possibly insects. You…you saved us?"

"Not really," she admitted. "My friend here—" "Certainly she saved you," Bes said. "Brave girl you have here. Quite a magician."

Gramps focused on Bes and scowled. "Bloody Egyptian gods in their bloody revealing swimwear. This is why we don't do magic."

I sighed with relief. Once her Gramps started complaining, I knew he was going to be all right. Gran

was still passed out, but her breathing seemed steady. The color was coming back into her cheeks.

"We should go," Bes said. "The mortals are ready to storm the bridge."

I glanced toward the barricades and saw what he meant. An assault team was gathering—heavily

armored men with rifles, grenade launchers, and probably many other fun toys that could kill us.

"Kat, Emma!" Sadie called. "Help me with my grandparents."

we ran over and started to help Gramps sit up, but Bes said, "They can't come."

"What?" she demanded. "But you just said—" "They're mortals," Bes said. "They don't belong on your quest. If we're going to get the second scroll from Vlad Menshikov, we need to leave now."

"You know about that?" "Your grandparents and friends are in less danger here," Bes said. "The police will question them,

but they won't see old people and children as a threat."

"We're not children," Emma grumbled.

"Vultures…" Gran whispered in her sleep. "Meatpies…"

Gramps coughed. "The dwarf is right, . I'll be tiptop in a moment, though it's a pity that

baboon chap couldn't leave me some of his power. Haven't felt that strong in ages."

She looked at her bedraggled grandparents and us.

"Sadie, it's fine." Emma adjusted her broken glasses and tried for a smile. "We can handle the

police. Won't be the first time we've had to do some quick talking, eh?"

"We'll take care of your gran and gramps," I promised

"Don't need taking care of," Gramps complained. Then he broke down in a fit of coughing. "Just

go, my dear. That baboon god was in my head. I can tell you—he means to destroy you. Finish your quest before he comes after you again. I couldn't even stop him. I couldn't…" He looked resentfully at his shaky old hands. "I never would've forgiven myself. Now, off with you!"

"I'm sorry," She told us all. "I didn't mean—"

"Sorry?" Emma demanded. "Sadie Kane, that was the most brilliant birthday party ever! Now,

go!"

both of us hugged her, and before She could start crying, Bes shepherded her into the

Mercedes and drove off.

An hour later Emma and I we're back at her place exhausted. "Well that was the strangest day of my life" Emma declares collapsing on the couch. "It was bloody weird" I agree.

She perks up "So now that our lives aren't in danger you can tell me about this magic school and the boys who attend" I laugh "Merlin your mad"

"Details" she demands.

And so, for the next hour I fill her in on everything that's happened over the last two years.

"Bloody hell you do not have normal problems do you" she says eating the popcorn she had gotten while I was speaking. "Not really, no but…" I start thinking about asking her for advice on Draco.

"But…" she mimics motioning for me to continue.

"I have a twin brother" I blurt out

she chokes on her popcorn "Seriously?" "Unfortunately yes but he was raised dark which mean he hates all Muggle's and muggle-born's he thinks there scum and so do my parents" quickly I explain the pure blood crap and what happen with my Father.

"Okay one your Dad is an asshole and two Draco is still young maybe you can turn him good" Emma says "I guess" I shrug thinking about it.

Two showers, five fixing charms and in hour later I'm standing in the alleyway waiting for Nico to get me.

He appears in the shadows in front of me "Let's go" he monotones as usual "Yes sir caption fun time" I mock salute before grabbing his arm.

I'm not going tell him what I did today, I'm not sure he'd believe me if I told him I spent the day running from evil gods. I mean Will and Nico are great but I'm not sure if they can handle ancient gods being real.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nico POV**

Over the rest of the holidays, Kats acts though nothing happened. The only proof that any is different is occasionally finding Kat burning letters, spending a lot more of her time listening to music and reading about Egyptian mythology?

We find the golden trio and tell them what Kat learned about Lucius Malfoy.

"How do you know this?" Harry asks us.

"Long story." Kat answers quickly.

"We got plenty of time." Ron points out, but gives up when we glare at him.

When the Easter holidays are over, Kat is clearly nervous about seeing Draco again.

 **Kat (POV)**

As soon as I arrive at DADA Draco tries to corner me.

"Ella…"

I run out of the class. It's a bloody pointless class anyway.

I hide in the Hufflepuff common room until lunch, where I get food from the kitchens. I cannot deal with Draco right now.

During potions I am in a horrible mood, accidentally blowing up my caldron… again.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for incompetence." Snape sneers.

"And clearly no one ever gave hugs to Snape." I mutter.

His lip curls. "Detention!"

"YAY!" I mock. "Filch must be miss me, I haven't had detention in a whole week."

He glares at me.

I spend the rest of the afternoon doing homework, a sight that almost gave Susan a heart attack.

After missing dinner, Nico brings me a plate of French fries and corn. "You'll have to face him eventually."

I glare at him. "Am I old enough to drop out?"

He glares at me. "No. Nor would either of us let you."

I huff, before returning to my DADA book. I need a good laugh.

After half an hour of melting my brain cells with Lockhart's writing, I throw down my book and make my way into the hall.

Nico's right, I can't avoid him forever.

I head down to the dungeons, saying the password, still the same as last year.

I storm in, ignoring the Slytherin's yells of outrage, I turn to Draco.  
"Five minutes." I tell him, before grabbing him and forcibly pulling him into the corridor.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I'm not the one who just kidnapped someone." He replies, a small smile on his lips.

"I figured we had to get this conversation over with." I sigh, giving him a sharp glare.

"How do you know where my common room is?" he asks.

"Twins." I answer mockingly.

"Us or the Weasleys?" he replies.

I glare at him. "What do you want to talk about, Ferrett face?"

He smiles a little. "Well we're twins, I don't particularly want to talk about the weather."  
"It is lovely today." I say, thinking back to the horrible rain.

He rolls his eyes. "I was hoping we could start over."  
I stare at him. "You want to be friends?"

"I was thinking more siblings, but friends is a good start." He says awkwardly, clearly not used to the idea either.

I had always wanted a brother. I have had foster brothers of course, and Alex is like a sister, but what orphan hadn't dreamed of what their birth family could be? Granted they stopped including magic when I was six, but still.

"Fine, but not just a fresh start with me. No mocking mugglborns, or using that horrible word."

He sneers. "But-"

"Draco." I warn. "I get you hate them for what you think they did to me, but Will, Hermione and the others didn't try to kill me, they're innocent."

His lip curls. "I won't use that word." He grumbles. "But don't expect me to be friends with them, or supporting muggle rights or whatever."

I roll my eyes. "It's a start."

I put my hand out to shake it, which he awkwardly does.

"Alright, Elladora." He tells me.

I glare at him. "It's Kat, or I guess I could put up with Ella."

He smiles at me. "You hated being called Elladora when we were little too."

It's surreal seeing Malf… Draco being so nice.

"I guess I can't call you an inbred git anymore." I sigh, making him chuckle.

"But at least ferret face is still open." I smirk.

"You used to call me that when we were little." He smirks.

So that's why he always got so angry when I called him that.

"I'm sure you've only grown more ferrety over time." I chuckle. "I should go, before Nico thinks I killed you."

He snorts. "And I should go before the Slytherin's get a similar idea."  
I wave goodbye. This is so weird.

I take out my phone to take a selfie of me in front of the Slytherin common room, when I see a reflection in the camera of big yellow eyes.

 **Nico (POV)**

I go down to the dungeons looking for Kat. Has she killed Draco already? It would take a while to dispose of his body…

I freeze when I see familiar white blonde hair sprawled across the ground right outside the Slytherin common room.

I run up to her. She's staring into her metal device (Will keeps reminding me is called a phone.) making a ridiculous face.

Oh my gods. "HELP!" I yell. "THERE'S BEEN ANOTHER ATTACK!"

The Slytherin's run out of the common room, freezing when they see Kat.

I notice Draco staring at her, his face breaking into an expression of shock and sadness.

"It's Williams!" Pansy cheers. "Is she dead?" she asks hopefully.

"Someone get a teacher!" I exclaim, checking her pulse. Thankfully she's alive, but petrified.

One of the prefects runs off to get a teacher, while the others start herding the others back into the common room, leaving just me and Malfoy.

"Ella…" he whimpers.

I give him an apologetic look.

Snape and McGonagll run in. "What happened?" she asks, giving Draco a suspicious look.

"I went looking for Kat." I tell her. "I figured she'd want help disposing of Malfoys body."

Draco glares at me.

"Return to your common rooms." She says in an exasperated voice.

I nod, sparing Kat's body one last look.

They need to finish the mandrake potion finished soon.

When I walk into the common room Will is waiting for me.

"Hey, have you found Kat?" He asks, looking up from his book.

He notices the stricken expression on my face. "What happened?"  
"There's been another attack." I announce, gaining everyone's attention.

"It got Kat." I choke out.

Will grows a horrified expression, before pulling me into a hug.

The next few days are full of people suspecting Harry and attempting to comfort me and Will. I also notice Malfoy seeming extremely upset, not even mocking Lockhart yet alone the other students.

"Poor Kat." Ernie Macmillion sighs. "She was innocent enough to believe Potter's lies."

I kick him in the shins. "Kat _is_ the furthest thing from innocent, and Harry didn't do this. Asking any Gryffindor he was in the common room doing homework."

He gives me a pitying look. "He still could have set it up beforehand."

I groan before storming out of the library.

A week later MoJo flies in, a red letter between his claws.

I gulp. A howler.

I share a terrified look with Will before opening the letter.

It floats over our food before opening it's mouth.

" _WHERE THE BLOOD HELL IS KAT?"_ Alex's voice screeches.

Didn't anyone notify her family? _  
"I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM MY SISTER ALL WEEK! I WANT ANSWERS!"_

I notice Draco look upset at the idea of Kat being this girl's sister.

" _SOMEONE BETTER SEND ME A REPLY! AND MAYBE SOME MORE OF THIS AWESOME SCREAMING PAPER BECAUSE KAT ONLY GAVE ME A LIMITED SUPPLY! BUT THAT'S STILL ENOUGH TO TORTURE YOU WITH ME ATTEMPTING TO SING OPERA IF YOU DON'T REPLY!"_

She's definitely Kat's sister (well not by blood)

The letter bursts into flames.

The hall bursts into whispers.

"No one told her family?"

"I didn't even see it in the prophet?"

"The families deserve to know!"

I sigh and start writing to Alex.

The next day is the Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor Quidditch game, which no one was in the mood for (with perhaps the exception of Oliver Wood who seems to always been in the mood for Quidditch.)

On our way to the pitch, where Hufflepuff had found a last minute replacement for Kat, McGongall walks out, holding a large megaphone.

"Quidditch is cancelled!" she announces, making everyone groan.  
"But, Professor!" Wood argues. "We've got to play! The cup! Gryffindor!"  
McGonagall glares at him "All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where their heads of house will give them further information."

What happened?

I notice Harry heading towards her.

When we get back to common room Madam Sprout tells us about the double attack, a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect: Penelope Clearwater and Hermione.

That night we decide to visit Hagrid, we need to know what happened (plus I haven't seen Snuffles in a couple weeks)

On our way there we almost walk straight into a man with long white-blonde hair and a permanent sneer that I recognise from the Quidditch games.

I glare at him. He used the cruiatus curse on Kat, his own daughter.

"Malfoy." I sneer. "Finally decided to visit Kat?"

He seems at confused before realizing. "She told you?"  
"Of course." Will answers. "We're her best friends."

He glares at us. "I doubt Elladora is in any mood for my company."

Doesn't he know?

"Didn't Draco tell you?" I ask.

He looks confused. "Tell me what?"

"Kat was attacked last week." I answer, making him pale.

"Is she-"

"Petrified." I tell him. "Doesn't feel too good when it's your child." I tell him, enjoying his angry expression. "Image how the other parents felt."

He turns bright red. "Why you little!"  
"What? Are you going to crucio me as well?" I ask innocently.

Will puts his hand on my arm, making me calm down.

"Don't bother Nico." Will tells me. "He'll be punished enough when he has to tell his wife."

If it were possible Lucius paled even more.

"Nice meeting you, Mr Malfoy." I say sarcastically, moving to walk towards Hagrid's hut.

"I wouldn't bother." Mr Malfoy sneers. "The oaf has already been sent to Azkaban."

"What?!" we ask together.

He gives us a cruel smile. "He was a suspect from the last time it opened. The minister had no choice."

I resist the urge to punch that smug look from his face. "You can have his cell when they find out it was you." I hiss, making him glare at me.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He hisses.

"Nico." Will hisses.

I ignore him. "Really? How's getting rid of the muggle protection act going?"

He glares at us, before storming off.

The rumours of Harry being behind the attacks completely disappear once we all learn of Hermione. Everyone knows they're practically brother and sister.

With Hagrid and Dumbledore gone Hogwarts just seems wrong.

One afternoon when I had just had enough of Lockhart's claiming he was the one who figured out Hagrid was behind it I stormed out, deciding to spend the rest of my afternoon in the forbidden forest.

When I reach the Threstals usual area I see long white blonde.

For a second I thought it was Kat.

The girl turns and I see it's not. This girl is a ravenclaw first year I remember, with a permenantly surprised expression, though today it seems more sad than surprised.

"Oh hello." She sobs. "I didn't realize anyone else like to visit the Threstals."

"They're beautiful creatures." I answer, taking a raw steak from my bag and throwing it to one of the younger ones.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She tells me.

I remember her now. The others kids always call her Loony Lovegood.

"Nico Di Angelo."

She nods. "There are Nargles around your head? Did you know?"  
Nargles?

I look above my head to see nothing. "How do I get rid of them?"

She looks surprised I ask. "Bottle caps." She says thoughtfully, showing her my necklace.

I can't see myself wearing something like that. "What do Nargles do?"

"They cause mischief and steal thing." She tells me before adding. "I thought they had been stealing my things, but it was the girls in my house. They think I'm different."

It sounds like she can see through the mist like Rachel, maybe even more so.

I give her a sad look. "We judge those we don't understand."

She gives me a thoughtful look before smiling.

After returning from feeding Snuffles and Fluffy (a duty Filch absolutely refused to do if he couldn't feed them the students.) I bump into Malfoy on my way to the common room.

"Have you seen the prophet?" he spat as soon as he sees me.

"I like to keep my brain cells so no." I reply curiously.

"Apparently someone finally informed them of the attacks. They listed all the victims with pictures." He tells me.

"Good thing I already told you father." I say, making him pout.

"Thanks for that." He grumbles. "Father wasn't very happy I didn't tell him myself."

"Why didn't you?" I ask.

Malfoy is almost being civil. It's disturbing.

"That's none of you-" he begins, before sighing. "Mother was upset enough without adding this to her problems."

I nod, understanding.

After a moment Draco asks the question he had clearly been wanting to ask the whole time. "Have you seen her?"  
I nod.

"Can you bring me? I want to see Elladora." Draco tells me.

I doubt I'll ever get used to Draco caring about Kat. "I don't know…"

"I saw what you did back in the manor. Do it again." He demands.

I glare at him. "Fine, just because she's your sister, and it's Kat." I tell him.

I pull him around the corner, almost squishing a beetle.

I shadow travel him into the infirmary, pulling the curtain around Kat's bed.

"I can't you actually agreed." Malfoy mutters, looking dazed.

She's sprawled across the bed, her face still in that ridiculous expression and phone still in her hand.

"She looks ridiculous." Malfoy mutters.

"Will calls it a selfie." I tell him. "I'm not sure what that means."

"I never know what she means." Draco sighs, sitting next to her. "Perhaps Uncle Severus or another teacher should try occumentry to know what she saw." Draco suggests.

"Uncle Severus?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Maybe he had a point… I have some abilities over the unconscious mind… sleep is death's twin.

"He's our godfather." Draco tells me, studying her phone. "Why is she holding a piece of metal?"

I smirk, thinking back to all the times we have pranked him.

"It's a camera, and a communication device and… well I'm not sure." I tell him.

He looks confused. "How does it all fit?"

"I'm not sure." I shrug.

"Aren't you a pureblood? How do you know any of this?" Draco asks.

"If you had spent as much time with Kat as I had you would too."

He glares at me. "She's my sister. You don't think I want to?"

I suddenly feel guilty. "I understand, I recently discovered I have a sister." I tell him, gaining a surprised expression. "Would you know if the petrified mind is similar to that of a sleeping one?"

"I would assume so." He tells me, looking confused.

"Excellent." I tell him, before grabbing his shoulder and putting my hand over Kat's forehead.

Our surroundings suddenly change into what looks like the Hufflepuff common room, which one different: Us and Kat are the only ones in the room.

"WHERE'S THE BLOODY SIGNAL!" Kat yells, waving her phone around.

Kat is back to her old self, even wearing her usual combat boots, black skinny jeans and a t'shirt reading: _I must be dreaming because there's no way someone could be as ugly as you are._

Draco gapes at me. "Where? How? What?"

"Occumentary." I suggest weakly. "We're in her mind."

"FINALLY!" Kat yells. "I've been getting bored being here by myself Capsicule." She yells me, before noticing Draco. "And Ferret Face, good to see you too."

"Ella." He says with a smile.

"Kat, you've been petrified." I state simply.

Kat's eyes widen. "No time for pleasentries then." She breathes. "How are you here?"  
"How are we here?" Draco repeats. "And don't give me that rubbish excuse about occumentary, it gives you the ability to read minds and see memories, not going into ones inner mind."

"Ooohhh fancy. Does Nicky have even more special powers?" Kat squeals.

I glare at her.

"May I ask about-" Draco begins before I interrupt him with "No. You're lucky you're here at all."

He pouts in a way that really makes it obvious that he's Kat's brother.

"So what's going on in the outside world?" Kat asks, pushing me and Draco onto a sofa.

"Hell." I answer plainly.

"Oh did father visit?" she asks in a mocking tone, earning herself a glare form Draco.

"Yes actually." He tells her. "He removed that oaf Hagrid and had him sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore had been removed as headmaster, a double attack and Lockhart has become even more unbearable."

"WHAT?!" She exclaims. "That is hell."

We nod in agreement. "What do you remember?"

She pauses. "I was taking a selfie outside the Slytherin common room…"

Draco goes to ask her what that is, but I elbow him in the ribs.

"Then I saw a pair of big yellow eyes in the reflection…" she tells us thoughtfully. "Then I was here."

A reflection…

I nod. "Do you remember anything else?"

Draco sighs. Apparently not caring too much about the attacks.

"I remember I made up with Ferrett face here." She says, smirking at him.

"We don't have much more time." I tell them. "I can't hold this state for much longer."

Draco sighs. "Fine, Madam Pomfrey would probably find us soon anyway."

Kat pouts. "Fine, but you better visit me."

"Unlikely!" I tell her. "This is exhausting besides you won't remember this when you wake up."

She glares at me. "Then wake me up already!"

I groan, before taking hold of Malfoy again.

Our surroundings change back to the infirmary.

I throw open the curtain to see Hermione and the other bodies. "Wasn't Hermione found with a mirror?"

Draco shrugs. "I think so, why?"

I look over to Justin. "He was looking through Sir Nicolas…" I mutter, before turning to Colin. "He had his camera…":  
"What are you rambling about?" Malfoy grumbles.

"They all saw a distorted version of the beast's eyes. It's like medusa, seeing it's eyes kills you… but none of them every really did. They say the reflections." I ramble.

I remember what Bianca said "she looked like she died from pure fright." She saw the creature.

"Great you figured out how it kills, now let's leave before Madam Pomfrey finds us. Two purebloods inspecting the mud-muggleborns doesn't exactly look innocent." Draco tells me.

Kat's starting to train him. Good.

I grab Malfoys arm and shadow travel us to an empty corridor. "Don't tell anyone about this Malfoy." I tell him, before disappearing into my dorm room and collapsing on my bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nico POV**

The next day on the way to breakfast Ron and Harry corner me and Will.

"We found out something about the creature." Harry tells us.

"So did we." Will tells them.

I had told Will as soon as I woke up. Since then we have spent almost every moment researching creatures who petrify through reflections and have killing looks.

They start to recount what happened in the forbidden forest with the spiders.

Remind me to never invite Annabeth to the forbidden forest… then again…

"I snuck into the infirmary and noticed something about the victims." I tell them. "I think they all saw the reflection of the creatures eyes."

They blink. "Huh?"

"Lots of creatures kill with a look, if you don't see it directly…" Will explains, making them gulp.

"What creature petrifies with a reflection and flees from spiders?" I wonder.

We head to breakfast, where everyone was reading the daily prophet.

Was there another article on the attacks?

I notice a crowd gathered around Malfoy.

"Can you believe it?"

"Her a Malfoy?"  
"I thought she was a muggleborn!"

"Apparently so did the creature."

I freeze. They know.

The whispers all cease when they notice me and Will. Suddenly people are running up to us.

"Is it true?" A Ravenclaw boy asks.

"Is Kat a Malfoy?" Padma Patil asks.

"She's Elladora?"

"How did she survive?"

Harry and Ron give us confused looks.

"Later." I mouth.

Suddenly Draco stands up. "Anyone else that asks about the article will have their wands shoved so far up their asses their nose bleeds."

How could I not tell earlier?  
The hall goes into silence. "I guess that's a yes." I hear Lou Ellen mutter.

I grab a muffin and walk out of the hall.

Kat's going to be furious. How did they find out?

Harry and Ron run after me.

"Kat's a Malfoy? The bloody hell?" Ron asks.

I turn to glare at them. "Yes, but it's none of your business."

They pale at my glare.

"I heard about Elladora." Ron mutters. "Everyone thought she was dead."

Harry turn to him "Who?"

"Draco's sister. It was all over the prophet for months. I remember meeting her at a ministry gala once, she was very… different. She was very sarcastic and was even polite to the elves." Ron tells us.

I smile. Of course.

"What happened to her?" Harry asks, looking intrigued.

"Apparently a muggleborn man killed her as revenge against Lucius for killing his daughter when he was a follower of YouKnowWho. I think his daughter was also five. He's in Azkaban now." Ron explains.

I never knew most of that.

Knowing Kat won't remember when she wakes up I decide against telling her for now. I do not need to deal with her finding out twice.

Though the mandrakes are almost reading and the potion will be ready by next week, Kat being a Malfoy is still anything but old news. Apparently Lockhart knew all along. Idiota.

While Will and I are on our way to class we almost walk straight into Harry and Ron.

"Are you alright?" Will asks.

They both look very panicked.

"It's a baskilisk." Harry tells us.

I share a look with Will. Of course.

"It's getting through the pipes. Myrtel was the death seventy years ago. We think it's opening is in her bathroom." Harry continues.

How didn't I realize sooner? Bianca found the body in a bathroom! And the girl was always teased…

"Are you going to tell the teachers?" I ask.

"All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teaches return to the staff room. Immediately please." McGonagall's voice booms over the school.

Was their another attack?

We all run to the staff room, ignoring McGonagall's request.

I pull them into the staff room, hiding in the shadows.

They stare at me confused, probably noticing people overlooking us as if we're invisible.

The rest of the teachers filter into the room.

"It has happened." McGonagall tells the staffroom. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

I feel my eyes widening. Who?

The teachers let out panicked noises.

"How can you be sure?" Snape asks.

"The Heir of Slytherin." McGonagall tells them, looking very white. "Left another message. Right underneath the first one. Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."

Professor Flitwick bursts into tears.

"Who is it?" asks Madam Hooch. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Aren't the Weasley's purebloods?

I feel Ron tense next to me. His sister.

I try to remember Ginny, but all I can remember is a faint memory of a red hair girl being sorted into Gryffindor. Then it strikes me: the girl with the diary.

It can't be a coincidence. Tom Riddle must have something to do with it, but he must be dead by now or at least very old. How could his diary mean anything? I remember the sick feeling in my gut when I touched the diary and around Tom…

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow." Professor McGonagall says. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."

The door slams over to reveal a beaming Lockhart.

Great.

"So sorry- dozed off. What have I missed?" he asks brightly, gaining himself angry glares from the rest of the teachers.

"Just the man." Snape tells him, with a nasty smirk "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."  
Lockhart freezes.  
"That's right, Gilderoy." Professor Sprout adds. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -"sputters Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

I smirk.

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," Snape continues. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stares around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by youself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazes desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He doesn't look remotely handsome with that terrified expression on his face.

"V-very well. I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready." He agrees before leaving.

"Right." Says Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

Once the teachers are all gone, I pull them out of the shadows.

"Ginny." Ron whimpers, looking stricken.

We spend the rest of the afternoon stuck in the Hufflepuff dormitories with Ernie, Zacharias and Lockart's fanclub.

"You should't be so worried." Hannah tells us. "Lockhart will kill the monster in no time, just like he did with…"

"NONE OF IT'S REAL!" I yell, silencing her. "He obviously made it up. Chances are his bags are already packed and he's on a plane to some island to give himself even more of a tan."

The girls glare at me, before storming back to their dormitory.

"Good they're gone." Zacharias sighs, folding his arms.

I just roll my eyes.

"Will?" I ask, gaining the blondes attention. "Can we go talk? In the dorms?" I suggest.

He gives me a curious look. "What?"

I take him by his shoulder and shadow travel us the hallway around the corner from Myrtle's bathroom.

"I was being bored out of my mind." I tell him.

"Nico, are you sure I should be out here. I'm a muggleborn!" he reminds me.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." I promise him. "I won't let it."

We both blush and look away. "And uh, I grabbed this." I tell him, pulling a bow and quiver out of the shadows.

He raises his eyebrows, taking the bow and arrow from me "Thanks, Marry Poppins."

I glare at him. "I don't know what that means, but my name is not Mary."

He chuckles, before pulling me to the side. "Someone's coming."

I gather the shadows around us, and transform my ring.

"Please, I don't know how to defeat the creature!" Lockhart pleads.

I see a herd of blonde, red and black hair heading toward us. Why are they with Lockhart?

I pull us from the shadows, causing Lockhart to let out a high pitched scream.

I then remember that we're both holding weapons. "What's this idiot doing here?"  
Harry raises his eyebrows at us. "He's going to help us fight the creature."

I snort.

"Actually we're going to feed him to it and run like little girls." Ron adds, making us laugh.

"He wouldn't taste very good with all the hair dye." Will chuckles.

Lockhart frowns at us.

"Why are you here? And why are you armed?" Harry asks.

"Well when hunting a Baskillas it is usually best to be armed." I shrug, finally lowering my sword.

They nod. "Should Will be here?"  
Will glares at them. "I can take care of myself!"

I give him a small smile. "He's one of the best archers I know. Now, lead the way."

They give me confused looks, before leading us to Myrtle's bathroom.

"NICO!" Myrtle yells, pulling me into hug, before noticing the others. "Oh, you brought them. What do you want?"

They give me confused looks.

"Myrtle, I was wondering if you could tell us how you died?" I ask calmly.

To my surprise she smiles. "  
"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she says with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" Harry asks.

"No idea." Myrtle answers in a hushed tone "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away..." She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

Big yellow eyes? That's what Kat said.

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Harry asks again.  
"Somewhere there." Myrtle answers, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.  
We run over to it, while Lockhart stands well back, a look of utter terror on his face.  
It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked." Myrtle says brightly as Harry tried to turn it.

"Harry." Ron says "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

Harry stares at the sink before letting out a hissing noise, causing the tap to glow with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

We all gasp.

"I'm going down there." Harry announces.

"Me too." Ron says.

"I'm going as well." I tell them.

"Count me in." Will agrees, looking nervous.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me." Lockhart says, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just-"  
He put his hand on the door knob, but we all point our wands at him.  
"You can go first," Ron snarls.  
Why are we bringing him? Hell probably mess everything up.  
White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approaches the opening.  
"Boys," he says, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"  
Harry jabs him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.  
"I really don't think -" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight.

Harry and Ron followed behind it.

I get in after them. Are we ever going to have a normal year at Hogwarts?

With that thought I slide down, until the slimy dark tunnel.

With a thump I land, covered in slime. My senses tingle: we're underground, and there are animal and even some human bones everywhere. I almost smile, just my area.

I grunt and attempt to wipe the slime off.

"We must be miles under the school." Harry's voice echoes through the dark tunnel.

I look around. We're all down here, even the cowering Lockhart.

"Under the lake, probably." Ron answers, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.  
We turn to the dark tunnel ahead. I can see perfectly, a large snake skin across the ground.

"Are you glowing?" Ron asks suddenly, looking Will who was as usual lighting the tunnel.

He blushes. "Maybe."

"Meet Will, our human glow stick." I tell them, a small smirk on my lips.

They raise their eyebrows at us.  
"Lumos!" Harry mutters, lighting his wand. "He may be bright, but we still need more. C'mon."  
I chuckle and follow them down the tunnel.  
"Remember," Harry says quietly as they walk cautiously forward, "Any sign of movement, close your eyes right away..."  
As we walked further I notice the floor is littered with animal bones. I create a path through the bones for myself. Bones will definitely be useful to me in a fight, but they're not particularly nice to walk on.

After a few minutes the others seem to notice the bones as well, letting out loud pitched squealing noises.

"Harry - there's something up there -" Ron says hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.

They freeze. I see a large serpent out of the corner of my eye. It doesn't seem to be moving.

"Maybe it's asleep." Will suggests.

I notice Lockhart covering his eyes.

We edge forward, all holding our weapons high.  
As we get closer I realize that it's not the snake, but it's skin.  
"Blimey." Mutters.  
There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up!" Ron hisses, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart quickly got to his feet, knocking Ron to the ground.  
I move to attack, but Lockhart was already standing up, pointing Ron's wand at us.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he declares with a bright smile"I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!"

He raises Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yells "Obliviate!"

The wand explodes with the force of a small bomb, throwing me back into the snake skin.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT!" I yell, getting to my feet.

"Will!" I yell, rushing over to the blonde boy who had gotten the full force of the rockfall and is stuck behind the rubble.

"I'M FINE!" He yells back.

I attempt to move away the some of the avalanche, but decide against it. I'm not very good with the earth, it's more Hazel's area.

"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand-"  
There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.  
"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through - it'll take ages..."  
"You two start digging through." I tell them. "Harry and I can go ahead."

Will starts talking in ancient greek. **"NICO! Can't you shadow travel the rubble away? And Hades is the god of all things underground, can't you do something?"** Will asks.

I sigh before replying in ancient Greek. **"I'm not very good at controlling the earth, and I can't shadow travel that much of it at once, and removing even a little could cause an avalanche."**

Harry gawks at me and Ron lets out a surprised noise.

"Was that Greek?" Harry asks.

"Ancient Greek." I correct.

"How do you-" Ron begins before Will interrupts him. "You two should go, but please be careful."

Me and Harry share a look. Neither of us are exactly known for being careful.

There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours...  
"Wait there." Harry calls to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on... If I'm not back in an hour..."

After a moment Ron replies. "Will and I can try and shift some of this rock." Ron says, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can - can get back through. And, Harry-"

"See you in a bit." Harry says quickly.

We walk in silence. I can tell Harry is nervous, but I'm not. I've faced down far worse monsters than a Baskillas, my only worry is Harry.  
"Are you worried?" I whisper to Harry.

He nods. "Yea… not as much as I probably should be, then again after what I saw you do to that Troll I'm not as worried."

I give him a small smile.

Soon the distant noise of Ron and Will straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again.

As we crept around yet another bend, I see a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Harry hisses to the snakes, causing the wall to crack open.  
The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nico POV**

As soon as we enter the dimly lit chamber and see Tom Riddle smirking at us I realize what is going on.

"I should have known." I hiss, holding up my sword.

He laughs, his eyes looking between me and Harry.

Harry ignores Tom and runs over to Ginny's body.

"She's alive, though barely." He tells him.

"Harry Potter, I have wanted to speak to you for quite some time." He tells Harry, before looking over to me. "You seem familiar? Who are you?"

Harry pays him no attention, instead sighing with relief.

"Nico Di Angelo, we met seventy years. I must say, you've aged even better than I have." I tell him with a glare.

Tom is clearly no longer the boy he used to be, though very much here he is blurred around the edges, like an old photograph.

He smirks at me. "Ah yes, Bianca Di Angelo's little brother, such a shame she ended up being a little blood traitor."

"W-what's going on?" Harry asks, staring at Tom.

"A piece of his soul was in that journal." I tell him, remembering the sick feeling I felt when I touched it, and how similar it was to meeting Tom.

"Smart boy." Tom smirks, before waving his hand, causing our weapons to shoot out of our hands.

He quickly grasps Harry's wand, ignoring my sword. Such a shame, once again it would have solved our problem so easily.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asks, still hovering over Ginny's body.

"And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks.

"The diary," said Riddle. `My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second hand robes and books, how -" Riddle's eyes glints "- how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..."

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket ..."

Riddle laughs before continuing. "If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her..."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asks again.  
"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" Riddle says softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whisper's seeming shocked.

I grit my teeth. "You forced her."

He gives me a small smile before continuing. "Yes." Riddle answers calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries... far more interesting, they became... Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, `I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and 1 don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, l can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"  
"Can you stop explainging your plan to take over the world and just kill us already?" I sigh, making Riddle grit his teeth.  
"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary." Riddle says, ignoring me "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet..."

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry asks, sounding as though he is trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry." Riddle tells him. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes rove over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"

"Hagrid's my friend." Harry hisses, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but-"  
Riddle laughs again.  
"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student... on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls... but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance... as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

I resist the urge to snort at Hagrid's love of dark creatures. I admit I have also wrestled trolls in the forbidden forest.  
"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippetto keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed... Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did ..."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry hisses, gritting his teeth.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled." Riddle says carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it." Harry says triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again-"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been - you."

Harry stared at him.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery - particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue ...

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter, and even some for you Nico Di Angelo."

"Like what?" Harry spat, looking angry.

"Well, how is it that you - a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"And how did a little boy from the 1940's manage to barely gain two years over seventy?" He asks, giving me a curious look.

"My survival is irrelevant, what does matter is that your soul is dragged straight Erebos."

Riddle and Harry give me confused looks.

"Hell!" I translate.

He sneers at me before turning back to Harry.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time..."

"Voldemort." Riddle says softly, "Is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter..."

I freeze… he doesn't mean…

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

I snort. That's not at all pretentious.

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're a halfblood? Yet you preach about blood purity? Talk about hypocritical." I tell him

His face sours. "My mother's family valued purity above all else, I will not have this ruined by one small mistake, one that I have already recitifies."He hisses, before turning to Harry.

"To business, Harry. Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you and your little friend here stay alive."  
I look over to Harry. If he chooses to fight now I can definitely help, we're underground. It would be easy for me to raise a skeleton army or collapse the tunnel and shadow travel us away, but I cannot give up what I am. For now all I can do is hope I get my sword back.

I think to the wand, still heavy in my pocket. Riddle had forgotten about that, I could give it to Harry…  
"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul-"

Riddle's face contorts, before forcing it into a cruel smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself We even look something alike... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."  
"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him..."

Riddle opened his mouth wide and hisses. I have no idea what he is saying, but a look of horror appears on Harry'

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving, making a large hole. I notice something slithering from the depths, the Baskillas.

"CLOSE YOU EYES!" I shout, closing my eyes and taking hold of Harry's arm.

Riddle hisses again.

I think back to that muggle show Kat had forced me to watch… Avatar benders or something. That character, she was completely blind but saw using the earth, she had abilities over underground just like me.

I focus on the earth and shadows around me. I feel a large long figure slithering towards us.

I pull Harry by his arm and pull him away. "FOLLOW ME!"

"WE CAN'T SEE!" Harry yells. Thankfully he had also closed his eyes.

I pull him along with me, running through the tunnel the baskillas had come from.

I feel the baskillas slithering towards us. I shadow travel us to it's other side, confusing the creature.

It moves to attack us, before I teleport us again.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Harry yells.

I hold harder on Harry's arm, shadow travelling him once again, but this time to on top of the beast. "HOLD ON!" I yell to him. "You can open your eyes!"

We both open our eyes at once. Harry lets out a horrified noise when he realizes what we're on.

"How did you-"

"How dare you." Riddle hiss, before regaining composure. "It does not matter, you shall die. And I Lord Voldemort the greatest sorcerer in the world shall rise again." He tells us with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You're not!" Harry yells, his voice full of hatred.

We attempt to hold o tight as the Baskillas tries to throw us off.

"Not what?" Riddle snaps.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world." Harry says, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore . Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days-"

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hisses.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorts.

What is he talking about?

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder until it was almost unbearable.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at us. Along with the ragged thing In it's claws it lands on Harry's shoulder, gazing at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix, and the sorting hat." Riddle says with a confused expression before bursting into a cruel laugh.  
"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"  
Before any of us could argue the Baskillas moves again, throwing Harry and I onto the ground.

I close my eyes again, knowing I am once again at risk from the Baskillas.

I hear a loud squawking noise and pained yelps. I can feel the Baskillas struggling.  
"NO!" Riddle screams. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!"

Smell? I smirk. Fawkes blinded the Baskillas.

I open my eyes with a start. My good mood quickly disappears when I see the large serpent heading towards us.

I once again take hold of Harry, shadow travelling him across the room, confusing the creature.

I continue shadow travelling around the snake with Harry In tow, confusing the snake.

"KILL THEM BOTH!" Riddle yells again.

How am I going to kill the beast? I look over to see my forgotten sword lying on the ground.

I once again dissolve into the shadows reappearing next to the sword.

I then realize that I had forgotten Harry, leaving him to the beast.

I notice Harry who had previously been I the corner now had a sword in his hand, the sorting hat lying next to him.

The Baskillas launches at him, attempting to swallow him whole, when Harry pulls out his sword and shoves it inside the roof of the Baskillas's mouth.

I shadow travel over to him, grabbing him and pulling him away before the snake's body could collapse on top of him.

"Fawkes." He breathes as the bird lands on his bloody arm. "You were fantastic…"

I realize that Harry is deathly pale and covered in blood. He's dying.

"You're dead, Harry Potter." Riddles voice tells him softly, once again hovering over us. "Even Dumbledore's bird realizes it, he's crying."

I give him an angry glare. "Even if Harry is." I grunt. "I am still very much alive." I tell him, pulling myself to my feet.

Harry's can't die. I won't let him.

I hold up my sword to Riddle, making him laugh.

"Oh your death will be easy enough, you're not even important like your friend here." He tells me, pulling out Harry's wand.

Riddle ignores me again, turning back to Harry.  
"So ends the famous Harry Potter." Riddle tells him in a distant voice. "Abandoned by his friend to fight the beast alone, while the others have forsaken him, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must..."

I grit my teeth at his mention of my mistake, I should have brought Harry with me.

I then notice why he had stopped speaking, he was starring horrified at Harry's arm.  
"Get away, bird." Riddle says suddenly. "Get away from him - I said, get away-"

I then realize that Harry's wound was almost entirely gone, Harry was starting to regain his colour.

"Phoenix tears..." Riddle whispers, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course... healing powers... I forgot..."

I smile. Harry's going to be okay, all we have to do is destroy Riddle once and for all.

"It is better this way." Riddle whispers. "It is my destiny to kill you after all. " He says, raising Harry's wand.

Before I could act, Harry had already seized the Baskillas fang next to him and plunged it into the diary.  
There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then-

I slump to the ground, the adrenaline from the fighting leaving me. Riddle is gone, Harry did it.

"Thank you." He whispers to me.  
"I should be the one thanking you." I reply. "You just saved my life."

We then gather what's left of the diary and the baskillas fang before hearing a faint moan from the other end of the chamber.

We rush over to Ginny. I place my finger against her wrist to feel her pulse, she's still alive.

"Harry - oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy - it was me, Harry - but I - I s-swear I d-didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over - and - how did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary-" Ginny sobs.

"It's all right." Harry tells her, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here-"

I help Harry support her weight. I hate touching people, It feels so intimate, like they'll soon realize everything, or worse my sheer touch will kill them like it does everything else.

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny weeps as we pull her to the exit. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance.

We walk back through the chamber, with nothing but the sound of Ginny's weeping.  
After a few minutes' I hear the sound of shifting rock.  
"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

Ron lets out a strangled cheer.

We turn to the next bend to see a decent sized hole made up in through the rubble. I then see Ron and Will's cheerful faces.  
"Ginny!" Ron thrusts an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?" How - what - where did that bird come from?"  
Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.

"He's Dumbledore's." Harry explains, squeezing though himself.  
"Why do you both have swords?" Will asks, helping Harry through.  
"We'll explain later." I tell them.

Ron pulls Ginny into his arms, while Will inspects Harry.

"What happened to you?" Will asks, pulling out his first aid kit and handing Harry a healing potion before giving one to the sobbing Ginny.

"Why do you have a first aid kid?" Ron asks.

"Because I'm friends with this numbskull." Will shrugs, handing me a potion as well.

"Where's Lockhart?" Harry asks, ignoring Will.

"Back there." Ron tells us. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

We follow after Will and Fawkes, who both seem to glow, towards the blonde man.

His memory's gone." Will explains. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peers good-naturedly up at them.

"Hello." He greets. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No." Ron answers raising his eyebrows at us.

"I didn't it was possible for him to become any stupider." I mutter, making them let out a small chuckle.

I bend down and look up the long piper. I would shadow travel us up, I wasn't exactly subtle back in the chamber and no doubt Harry will tell Ron everything, but the fight had completely drained me.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" I ask them.

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past them and is now fluttering in front of Harry, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers.  
"He looks like he wants you to grab hold..." said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there-"

"Fawkes." Harry tells us "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the rest of us"We've got to hold on to each other. Will, hold onto Nico, who can hold onto my hand. Professor Lockhart-"

"He means you." Ron says sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand-"

We all hold onto each other. When Harry touches the Phoenix an kind of light spreads through me, a very unfamiliar feeling.

in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. I can hear Lockhart dangling below me, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"

They all hit the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.  
Myrtle goggles at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly to us.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed." Harry says grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

"Oh, well... I'd just been thinking... if either you or Nico here." She begins, blushing at me. "Had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet."

"Urgh!" Ron grunts as we leave bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"

But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face.

We follow the phoenix to McGonagall's office. We have a lot of explaining to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nico POV**

As soon as we enter McGonagall's office two red head adults run towards Ginny, pulling her into her arms. "Ginny!" the woman yells.

I look over to Dumbledore beaming at us next to McGonagall.

Dumbledore had saved us… though I cannot help but feel some resentment towards him for not telling me that he knew of my past. Over the last two years Harry and I have marched to our possible death's only to be saved by somehow figuring out Dumbeldore's tricks, as if it were all a test.

I shake off these thoughts. Dumbledore is a complicated and perhaps manipulative man, but he would never purposely endanger students.

The red heads who I assume to be Ron and Ginny's parents then pull Will and I into a tight embrace. I struggle against them, before giving in.

"I'm so thankful." Mrs Weasley tells me. "What are your name dears?" she asks us with a kind smile.

"Will Solace." Will replies, easily returning her smile.

"Nico Di Angelo." I reply weakly.  
"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" The man I assume to be Mr Weasley ask us.  
"I think we'd all like to know that." Professor McGonagall says weakly.  
The Weasley's then let go of us, leading us to the seats.

Harry and Ron begin to explain how they discovered the chamber. I occasionally added my own discoveries.

When Harry goes to explain how we confused the baskillas, I interrupt. "We then ran around the creature to distract it, occasionally throwing things in the opposite direction so it would think we were elsewhere."

Harry and Will raise their eyebrows at me, but the others with the exception of Dumbledore seem to believe me.

"You say Fawkes arrived in the middle of the battle?" he asks. "Had you said anything beforehand?"

I shake my head. "No."

He gives us a small nod, signalling for us to continue.

Once Harry had told them of Ginny's involvement McGonagall turns to me.

"How did you know Riddle?" McGonagall asks, making Harry pale.

I doubt he had meant to mention that.

I look over to Dumbledore, who was studying me. "Ask Dumbledore. I met him the same day."

Harry and Ron give me confused expressions, but Dumbledore just smiles at me.. "But I also do not fully understand how that was possible." He says, his eyes twinkling.

I give him a quizzical expression, turning to the other people in the room. Harry and the others had reacted well to my past, so why lie?

I sigh before explaining the casino to them. Mrs Weasley once again hugs me when I me when I mention my mother and sisters deaths.

"You poor dear." She says once I had finished.

I give her a forced smile.

"Right." Says Professor McGonagall as she crisply moves towards the door with the Weasley family. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Weasley, Solace and Di Angelo, shall I?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore agrees.

Once she left we gaze uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Were they weren't about to be punished?

"I seem to remember telling you all that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules." said Dumbledore.  
Of course, we did break so many rules. Perhaps it will be for the better if I am expelled, but the other don't deserve it.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words." Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will each receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece for your houses."

We gape at him.

Dumbledore then turns to the previously forgotten Lockhart.  
"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart.

When Dumbledore addresses him, Lockhart looks over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore." Ron says quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a professor?" Lockhart asks with mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"  
He was.  
"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore asks us. "I'd like a few more words with Harry..."

 **Kat (POV)**

I wake up to a pale face hovering over me.

"Draco?" I mutter, making the blonde smile.

"Ella."

I think back to our last encounter. We had made a truce, though it is weird to think of Draco as anything but racist scum, it is nice to see him.

"What happened?" I ask him.

Before Draco could answer more people appear in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asks, glaring at him. "Come to tell the muggleborns how upset you are that they're no longer petrified?"

The muggleborns are alright?

I look around to see Hermione, Justin and Conner all stirring in their beds.

"I'm just visiting Elladora." He hisses to him, before storming out.

I freeze. He just called me by that name in front of Ron… he couldn't know.

Will pulls me into a hug.

"What happened?" I ask him.

Nico joins us, while Ron throws Lockhart into a bed before walking over to Hermione.

"Why is Hermione here? Why am I here? Why did he call me Elladora in front of Ron? And why are you both so filthy?!" I ramble.

"You and Hermione were both petrified." Nico explains.

My eyes widen. "But I'm not a muggleborn." I point out, not quite being used to it.

"The heir didn't know that." Will explains. "But everyone does now."

I start to panic. Everyone knows I'm Elladora? I've barely had a chance to get used to it myself, let alone be ready for everyone to know.

"W-what happened?" I ask them.

They share a look.

"We're not sure." Nico answers. "Someone called Rita Skeeter wrote an article for the Daily Prophet. I don't know how she knew."

I frown. I guess I'll have to get used to it soon. "So why are you so filthy?"  
Nico's frown grows. "We entered the chamber of secrets."

I sit up with a start. "YOU WHAT?!"  
My shout causes Hermione to sit up as well. Ron pulls her into a hug.

Nico then explains everything that happened.

"Well shit." I mutter. "At least it's all over now."

"I still want to know who gave Ginny the diary." Hermione says, looking as dazed as I feel.

Draco then reappears through the door. "Ella." He breathes. "Father's here."  
Hermione looks at him in confusion, apparently being the only one who doesn't know.

I try to get up, only to be pushed back down by Will. "You are not leaving this room!"

I glare at him. "I'll have to deal with him eventually."

"Not in this condition!" Will exclaims, before turning to Draco. "Tell him she's not awake yet."

He nods before leaving the room.

A few minutes later when Will was helping Madam Pomfrey give the other muggeborns potion I make my run for it. I need to deal with him.

Just outside Dumbles office I see familiar white blonde hair with Dobby next to him.

I walk over, fully prepared to yell at him when I notice Harry. I hide around the corner, peering at them curiously.  
"Mr. Malfoy." Harry gasps, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you-"  
To my amusement Harry then handed Lucius an old sock.

"What the -?" he says, ripping the sock off the book in his hand, before throwing it aside.  
"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parent's one of these days, Harry Potter." He says softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."  
I grit my teeth. That man will never be my father, no matter what blood we share.  
He turns to leave. "Come, Dobby. I said, come."

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock." The elf says in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is free."  
Huh? How could a sock free an elf? I push aside my confusion, focusing on the fact that the poor elf that my family had been treating like dirt for so long is finally free.  
Lucius stands frozen, staring at the elf Then he lunged at Harry.

"You've lost me my servant, boy!"  
I move to intervene, but Dobby does first.

Dobby shouts, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

There is a loud bang, and he was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulls out his wand, but Dobby raises a long, threatening finger.

"You shall go now," he says fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."

Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.  
I narrowly avoid being seen by him. Perhaps I should wait to confront him.  
"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"

"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."

The elf's brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.  
It warms my heart to see the broken elf so happy  
"I've just got one question, Dobby." Harry says as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well-"  
"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"  
"Right." Harry says weakly "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now..."  
Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.  
"Wait." I say appearing around the corner.

"Mistr- Miss Malfoy!" Dobby begins happily, before correcting himself.

"I am so happy for you, Dobby." I tell him with a small smile, getting onto my knees so we are eye to eye.

His eyes widen. "You are not angry with Dobby?"

"Of course not." I tell him. "You deserve so much better than to be anyone's slave. No life is more important than another."

Harry gives me a warm smile before running off to find Hermione.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him.

He nods eagerly, still smiling.

"How did you know who I was?" I ask.

"Mist- Mrs Malfoy." He answers. "She suspected who you were when you met her in the Quidditch shop. She had Dobby find out about you and to send you your broom." He explains.

My mother send that?

I smile at him. "Can you also explain how the sock thing works?"

"Only when a master presents a house elf with clothing can the elf be freed." He explains, studying his sock.

"Alright." I tell him. "Good luck with your new life, Dobby."

"Thank you Ms Malfoy. You are even kinder than Dobby remembered." He tells me before disappearing.

When I returned to the infirmary Will and Madam Pomfrey were steaming. Meh, it was worth it.

Once I was released from the infirmary I realized how much things had changed. With the news of my parentry being public knowledge the students treated me very differently: most of the Slytherins had began to act civil to me, Pansy even being kind (UGH!) the rest of the student body on the other hand acted the opposite: apparently they think discovering my parents are cousins is enough to turn me into a female Draco, avoiding me and whispering about me behind my back. I guess this is what Nico feels like.

The school has also changed in that Lockhart is gone, also removing my main source of entertainment: mocking him.

This year the feast was very different to in the past, as we're all in pyjamas talking about what happened. Some even walking over and patting Nico and Will on the back or going over to tell Justin how happy they were he's back. Not as many people visited me, oh well fame isn't everything.

"What are you idiots doing for the holidays?" I ask Nico and Will.

They share a look, before answering "Camp."

I groan. "Really?" I ask sceptically. "Does this mean you will be returning my letters?"

Nico looks away. "Maybe?"

I grumble, before noticing Draco piling his plate high with pudding.

"Praemium!" I yell, pointing my wand at his plate, causing the pudding to explode in his face.

"ELLA!" He screams, marching over to me

I smirk. "Whatever could you want, brother dear?"

He glares at me. The day I stop pranking Draco is the day Nico starts giving out free hugs.

"Perhaps to actually eat my food." He sneers, before pushing a bowl of chocolate pudding into my face.

I screech, reaching for the whipped cream and pouring it on his head.

Soon the hall all once again join in with the food fight, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs attacking Slytherins and vice versa. We need some way to put all of our house pride without being able to use Quidditch as an excuse to beat each other up.

As the year came to an end we once again boarded the train to Kings Cross Station.

"I'm going to miss this place." Will tells me.

"We'll be back in September." I remind him, looking back at the castle. I miss Alex and my other foster siblings like crazy, but I can't imagine being back in Miss Hannigans apartment after everything that happened this year.

Will's face gains an expression I don't understand. "I suppose we will."

On the journey back Draco pays us a small visit, ignoring my friends. "Perhaps you could visit these holidays." He suggests hopefully.

I give him a weak smile. "I don't see myself in that place with him." I tell Draco. "But maybe, and I'll definitely owl you."

He gives me a small smile before disappearing.

"I was never get used to you two getting along." Nico tells me, finally tearing his gaze from the window.

Him and Will had both been awfully quiet the whole trip.

"Neither." I agree, pulling out a chocolate frog.

When we arrive at the platform Nico pulls me into a hug. It takes me a moment to respond, Nico never initiates a hug or any contact.

"Goodbye." He tells me with an odd expression on his face.

"What's going on?" I ask, folding my arms expectantly.

He looks away. "Nothing."  
I snort, making my disbelief obvious. "Whatever, but you know you can trust me, right?"

He nods. "Yea, I know."

I give him a small smile, before being pulled into a hug by Will.

It's going to be a long summer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nico (POV)**

I tap my wand on my suitcases, shrinking them to pocket size.

"Will I see you around camp?" Will asks.

"Probably." I tell him. "For now I'm going to be visiting Hazel." I tell him.

He nods. "Well you better IM me."

I give him a shaky smile.

I put my hand to shake his, but Will pulls me into a hug.

I lean into his embrace, hiding my head in his shoulder. How could we fight the earth itself?

I arrive at camp Jupiter, and flip my sword. I always need to be ready to fight in case the Romans discover my heritage.

The Romans should have told Hazel I'm here by now.

I notice familiar golden brown hair in the distance. I smile.

I have missed Hazel. With everything that happened at school I haven't been able to visit her as often as I'd like.

"Hey." Hazel greets. "I've brought a friend."

I turn to see shaggy black hair and familiar sea green eyes. Oh merlin.

Why is Percy here? Does he remember me? Is he going to tell them all who I am?  
"This is Percy Jackson," Hazel tells me, with a quizzical expression. "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto."  
I need to calm down. Percy probably can't remember anything either.  
"Pleased to meet you." I greet, putting out my hand "I'm Nico di Angelo."

He takes my hand, studying me warily.

"I-I know you." Percy tells me.

I panic, before forcing myself to act casual.

"Do you?" I raise my eyebrows and look over to Hazel.

Hazel hesitates giving me another confused look, before saying. "Um… Percy lost his memory." She tells me before explaining how Percy got to camp and his run in with Octavian.  
"So, Nico…" Hazel continues carefully "I thought…you know, you travel all over. Maybe you've met demigods like Percy before, or..."

I give her a dark look. Drop it.

She stops at once, clearly understanding me.

I continue speaking with Percy, explaining Gaea to him, hoping he doesn't suddenly remember who I am.

Thankfully Frank interrupted our conversation. I like Frank, he's kind to Hazel and really that's all that matters.

Thankfully Percy then leaves, allowing me to talk to Hazel.

I'd like to talk with you some more. I can't shake the feeling—" Percy tells me.

"Sure." I agree, pretending to be calm at the idea of speaking to him. "Later. I'll be staying overnight."

"You will?" Hazel blurts out 'What about school?"

"Term ended early." I tell her.

I notice the confused expressions on Percy and Frank's faces. Most demigods don't attend school, it's too dangerous.  
"Go on, Percy, settle in." I tell him before turning to Hazel. "My sister and I need to talk."  
Once they had left Hazel turns to me. "You know him, don't you?" Hazel asks.  
We sit on the roof of Pluto's shrine, which was covered with bones and diamonds. The bones had been here a long time, but I know the diamonds are because of Hazel.

I swing my feet, gazing across the valley. We need to do something about the doors of death.  
"Percy Jackson." I say the name as if it is an incantation. "Hazel, I have to be careful what I say. Important things are at work here. Some secrets need to stay secret. You of all people—you should understand that."

I look over to Hazel. My words have a double meaning, I cannot tell her about us being Greek yet, but I will never be able to tell her about how I felt about Percy. I just got my sister back, I don't want to lose her.  
Hazel's cheeks burn. "But he's not like…like me?"

"No." I answer quickly "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I can't interfere. Percy has to find his own way at this camp."

"Is he dangerous?" she asks.

I manage a dry smile. "Very. To his enemies. But he's not a threat to Camp Jupiter. You can trust him."

"Like I trust you," Hazel says bitterly.

I know I keep a lot from her, but it's for her protection. I have to keep secrets.  
I twist one of my rings, causing the bones around me to quiver.  
"Look, I know this is hard." I begin "But you have a second chance. You can make things right."

"Nothing about this is right," Hazel replies angrily "If they find out the truth about me—"  
I know what she means. That's exactly how I feel wherever I am.  
"They won't." I promise her "They'll call a quest soon. They have to. You'll make me proud. Trust me, Bi—"  
I catch myself. Hazel's not Bianca, she abandoned me.

I see a flash of hurt cross her face before she hides it.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Then it's true about Death? Is Alcyoneus to blame?"

"I think so." I say "It's getting bad in the Underworld. Dad's going crazy trying to keep things under control. From what Percy said about the gorgons, things are getting worse up here, too. But look, that's why you're here. All that stuff in your past—you can make something good come out of it.

You belong at Camp Jupiter."

I feel odd telling her that, in spite of It being true. If someone had said that about me belonging at Hogwarts or camp I would have laughed. I don't belong anywhere.

Hazel's eyes glaze over and begin to sting with tears. I recognise what's happening, she's having a flashback.

I grasp onto her shoulders. "Hazel!"

A few minutes later her eyes return to their usual bright gold.

"You did it again." I tell her.  
"S-sorry," she murmurs.  
"Don't be." I tell her. "Where were you?"

"My mother's apartment. The day we moved." She answers.

I nod.  
"You have to work on controlling those memories." I warn her "If a flashback like that happens when you're in combat—"

"I know," she says. "I'm trying."

I squeeze her hand "It's okay. I think it's a side effect from…you know, your time in the Underworld. Hopefully it'll get easier."

She looks away. I know she hates to be reminded of what happened to her, but ignoring something doesn't make it disappear.

"Are you still having yours?" she asks me.

I nod. I feel guilty about not telling Hazel of my own past when she has told me so much about her own.

"How?"

"I just let them play through. I can't remember everything, but they seem to have stopped." I explain.

She nods solemnly. "It's been eight months."

"It takes time to remember an entire life." I tell her.

She turns to me. "Was it ever really a life?"

My gaze turns sympathetic. I don't know what it's like to have a past like Hazel's. Though we are both from a time which was prejudice against us, I could hide. Most of the time I didn't even think about it. I had a good childhood.

For the rest of the day I stay close to Hazel and Percy.

I had expected another mind numbingly boring war game (it's almost as bad as Quidditch!) but this time things are different, the fifth legion wins and someone is killed.

I feel her soul leaving her body, then it stops. She came back.

When Mars arrives and gives them their mission and tells them of Thantos I realize what I have to do. With Thantos gone the doors will be in chaos. I know Hazel will complete the mission, but just closing the doors in Alaska won't be enough. I'll have to go into the underworld

Right before Hazel, Percy and Frank set off on their quest I return to the underworld to find the entrance.

I take a death breathe and throw my black bag over my shoulder. A goblet and plate from camp, Persephone's seeds, nectar and my shrunken trunk. My wand righting in my dragon hide arm holster.

I look down upon the pit. Its pull does not affect me as it does others, though I must still make a conscious effort not to fall.

I take another deep breath. I just need to find the doors and seal them, what happens after that is irrelevant. If I don't do this than Gaea will be able to raise whatever monsters she wishes, then we'll have no chance of defeating her and we'll all die, Hazel, Kat, Percy, Will. Everyone I care about will die.

I stand at the edge of the pit and allow it to pull me inside.

After several days of falling through the dark I begin to wonder if I will ever land, what if that's all Tartarus ever was? A deep never ending pit.

When I do eventually see the ground beneath me, I pull my wand from my holster and point it at the ground. "SPONGIFY!"

I highly doubt the ministry will be able to tell if I use underage magic in Tartarus.

I land softly, a pleasant feeling that quickly disappears. My skin begins to blister, the air suffocating me.

Of course no hero had ever seen Tartarus and survived, but surely the pit would not be so kind as to kill as soon as a hero arrives?

Something here must help. I look around me. There are two rivers and blistering red ground all around me. It must be one of the rivers…

I try to think quickly, ignoring the burning in my throat. Perhaps these are the rivers of the underworld?

One has flames dancing across it's surface while the other seems to be severed in toxic red clouds.

I begin to stumble towards the river of fire, remembering it's legend.

Once I finally reach the river Phlegethon, I push my hand into the fire before forcing the flames down my throat.

I let out a horrified scream as the fire burns it's way down my throat, but I keep drinking. The air has ceased to burn, but I then realize something I hadn't noticed with the pain. My senses are tingling, death and suffering far worse than anything I ever say in the underworld is all around me. I let ou a strangled scream, trying to push back the twists in my gut. If I allow it to get to me I will no doubt go insane.

I pull myself back, ignoring my senses and still in excruciating pain from the fire. I pull out the goblet I had stolen from camp half blood.

"Water!" I say, and thankfully it begins to fill with the clear liquid.

I drink the entire goblet at once before summoning more.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice rings.

I look up to see once of the monsters I killed in the battle of Manhattan hovering over me with a cruel smile.

I pull out my sword and attack.

Two days have passed and I quickly learnt how much I overestimated my abilities as a child of Hades. Though my powers are much stronger here that is not necessarily a good thing. The pain and suffering around me is almost blinding.

I had long since lost my goblet and plate and now felt like my skin is trying to strangle me, pushing at me lungs making it almost impossible to breathe.

When the giants came for me I was barely alive, but I still tried to fight to no avail.

 **Will POV**

Once Nico and Kat had disappeared Lou Ellen walks up to me, bags in tow.

"Come on sunspot. We have a plane to catch." She tells me.

I smile at her and head off to our text.

Once the plane lands a confused taxi driver takes the two tweens to the strawberry farm in the middle of nowhere.

"I have missed Camp." Lou declares.

I nod in agreement, thinking of my half siblings. We had become really close over the last two holidays especially after losing Michael and Lee.

When I arrive at camp they all pull me into hugs.

Sadly I had to leave my cabin quickly as another kid looked in the wrong light so I had to go to the infirmary to heal their eyes.

The atmosphere at camp is very tense. Everyone knows another war is on the horizon, something only the Ares kids were happily about, insisting they didn't get enough of a chance to fight in the last one.

A couple weeks into the summer we receive an Iris Message from the Annabeth, telling us everything that happened with the romans and Percy's quest. That was all frightening enough, but then she tells us about one of the seven Hazel's brother.

"There's something else." Annabeth's misty form tells us. "Hazel's brother Nico was kidnapped by giants. We are considering going on a rescue mission.

I freeze. Nico's been kidnapped? And what do they mean considering?

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yell, pushing my way to the front of the crowd.

The campers look at me in surpise. I rarely get angry, I prefer to be the one calming others.

After a moment Annabeth answers. "He entered Tartarus to close the doors but failed, and was kidnapped by giants. They are now keeping him in a large jar in Rome. Hazel tells us he has entered a death trance, but it will only last a week."

I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. "THAT IDIOT!" I yell, frightening everyone. "I THOUGHT HE DID SOME DANGEROUS STUNTS BUT ENTERING TARTARUS?"

They all freeze, before starting to mutter.

"You know the child of Hades?" Drew asks, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I glare at her. "His name is Nico and yes. He's one of my best friends."

That seems to surprise everyone. We are far from similar.

I ignore their reaction, instead focusing back on Nico. Why would he enter Tartarus? He knows very well that it's suicide. The idea of Nico dying makes something twist in my gut. Why would he risk that?

"I'll contact you if there are any developments." Annabeth says. "But IMing in Rome may be difficult."

"I'll send MoJo then." I say, making her glare at me.

"No you will not." She says with a terrifying look.

"Who's MoJo?" someone asks nervously.

I ignore them. Nico has a week left before this death trance is over. I rack my mind trying to remember the effects of a death trance. When I do I only become more furious.

"If that boy isn't dead I'm going to heal him of all injuries then kill him myself." I mutter, storming off to my cabin.

 **Nico POV**

When I wake up I find myself being thrown around a large jar.

I hold onto the sides, attempting to breathe.

I then notice the two horrifically dressed giants throwing me around.

They laugh manically, before yelling at each other for messing up their hair. Great I was kidnapped by the Gilderoy Lockharts of giants.

Thankfully the giants hadn't taken my bag. I pull out Persephone's seeds and my wand and stare at them as they are also thrown around the jar.

I don't know any spells to help me breathe, nor do I know anything to get me out except for the exploding spell, which would kill me if I tried.

I shove the wand into my pocket, relieved the giants had finally put down my jar.

I sigh and take one of the seeds and swallow it, before beginning to meditate.

I don't have another choice. I just hope to the gods someone saved me before I run out of these seeds, but then again it's clearly a trap for Hazel or another demigod. The idea of Hazel dying because of me makes me sick, but there's nothing I can do.

 **Will POV**

A week and a half later MoJo arrives. I had already been using MoJo to write to Kat, but the last time I wrote Annabeth.

I take the letter from his claws, petting the poor owl before reading.

 _Hey sun dude! It's Leo. Annabeth is…. Indisposed, which is something I'll explain later in the letter._

I roll my eyes and continue reading.

 _I haven't known Annabeth very long but she's going to be hella pissed at you for using an owl for messaging (hence why I replied) to answer your question we rescued the living dead (Nico) and are now on our way to Greece with Nico._

Thank the gods he's alright. I'm going to kill him.

 _Back to what I mentioned earlier… We have a tinsey little problem. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and are now attempting to close the doors of death. Okay maybe a GINORMOUS PROBLEM! P.s we have the Athena Panthos aboard ship (summoning a shitload of monsters) but it was the mission Athena gave Annabeth and apparently is very important._

I hope they're alright. I'll have to tell the others.

 _The Super-Hot Leo Valdez_

After face palming at Leo (who reminds me way too much of Kat) I call a meeting with the others.

After the meeting where I spent half an hour being yelled at by Athena campers, I make my way over to the infirmary, my thoughts still on Nico.

He's never had a good sense of self preservence, but this is just ridiculous.

 **Nico POV**

I look across the sea, perched at the helm of the Argo II.

Hazel keeps sending me concerned looks. She thinks Tartarus broke me, I think she might be right.

Every time I try to sleep my mind is filled with images of all of the pain I went through, all the death I saw.

I haven't spoken to Will or Kat either, I'm not sure how to.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I immediately throw them off, before realizing it's Hazel.

"Hey." She greets softly. "Would you like something to eat?"

Before I could answer I hear an angry squawk.

I raise my sword fully prepared to kill whatever monster is attacking the ship, only to see a familiar fluffy owl.

"MOJO!" I exclaim.

Mojo lands on my shoulder, glaring at me.

I take the letter off of his leg.

I haven't seen Hazel this confused since she first saw my APod.

"Why is there an owl on your shoulder?" she asks.

I realize that if Annabeth were here she would be yelling at me for abusing poor Mojo, while Percy laughs and asks ridiculous questions, but no they fell into Tartarus trying to save the Athena Parthenos.

If they'll lucky they'll survive like me, but is that really lucky.

I ignore Hazel, and start reading Kat's letter.

 _Dear my imbicile of a best friend who once again forgot my existence._

 _You better respond to this! If I have to wait two months to hear your reply I actually will kill you this this. Will says that he has no idea where you are (probably a lying little bugger) but if he doesn't you better tell him because he sounded worried, and more importantly TELL ME! My summer has been more interesting than the last. I have actually visited Draco a couple times (avoiding Useless AKA Father) and I'll tell you all about that when you reply! Anyway I had fun with Alex as well and met up with The Weasley twins (MAGIC TWIN POWERS UNITE!) send me a reply, death boy._

 _Elladora Malfoy (Apparently as everyone seems to insist on calling me)_

I almost smile. Kat (Or Elladora apparently) really is good at cheering me up.

"HEY GHOST BOY!" Leo yells. 'What's with the owl and letter?"

I glare at him. "It's being used as a messenger pigeon."

He raises his eyebrows at me, before snatching the letter out of my hand. "Who's Elladora? Your girlfriend?"

I give him a warning look, before calmly saying "Give me back that letter before I shove your screw driver so far up you never find it again."

He pales before handing it back to me.

Hazel chuckles. "But seriously, who is she?"  
"I told you about her." I tell her, thinking back to my edited version. "Her name is Kat."

She gives me a confused look. "The girl who got all the mirrors in the school to make your professor think he was ugly? And started two different food fights? Forcibly washed your science teachers greasy hair and made someone's room play some kind of screaming music?"

Leo bursts into laughter. "Can I marry this girl?"  
I glare at him. "I would never get a moment of quiet again."

When we find Hazel she was all alone. She quickly falls into Leo and my arms.

"I met Hecate." She tells us.

I freeze. Why would the goddess of magic wish to speak to my sister? I'm the one that carries her gift.

Hazel then begins to explain everything Hecate told her.

Hazel's mother really did have the gift of magic? Why did she never attend Hogwarts or another school? Are me and my sister really both sorcerers?

I take Hazel by her hand. "Hazel, you met Hecate at a crossroads. That's…that's something many demigods don't survive. And the ones who do survive are never the same. Are you sure you're—"

"I'm fine." she insists, not convincing me for a second.

I consider telling Hazel of my own magic before Leo speaks, reminding me of his presence.

When we return to the Argo II I try to find Hazel alone, knocking on her door after dark.

She opens the door instantly and gives me a small smile. "Hey Nico."

"Can I come in?"

I don't have my own room. Percy and Annabeth's rooms are empty, but I can't. I am over Percy but sleeping in his or his girlfriend's room would just feel wrong.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asks taking a seat on her bed.

I sit next to her. "I wanted to talk to you about Hecate."

She looks away. "I'll be alright."

"I know that." I tell her. "It's just that…" I swallow. "What have I told you of my mother?"

She gives me a confused look. "That she was an Italian politician living in Washington."

"My mother was a witch." I say plainly, making her eyes widen. "She was a politician for the Italian and American wizarding community's"

She gapes at me. "Wait, are you?"

"I'm a wizard." I tell her. "My whole family have been blessed with magic for a thousand years. Our kind have always lived in secrets from those who are not blessed."  
After a moment of silence she says. "Is it a blessing or a curse?"

I frown. "Like Hecate said magic is a tool." I tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispers.

I bow my head. "I wasn't sure how you'd react, considering your past."

Hazel nod, taking my hand in hers. "Thank you for telling me, Nico."

I give her a small smile.

"What's it is like?" she asks me.

"The wizarding world?"

She nods.

"The magical community Is very cut off from non-magical, or as we call them: muggles. From what I have seen of the mortal world it's very similar. There is a lot of prejudice towards those who are different."

Hazel saddens at this.

"They seem indifferent to skin colour, but those who do not come from wizarding families or that are not entirely human have quite a lot of prejudice towards them." I tell her, making her frown.

"Meaning us."

"Well I don't think they know about our kind, but yes. I don't think they'd be welcoming to us." I tell her.

She squeezes my hand. "So this school you go to?"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." I tell her.

She starts giggling. "Hogwarts?"

"I've heard all the jokes." I tell her.

She snorts. "Thank you for telling me, Nico. So this Ella did you send a reply"

"No, Mojo vanished I'll send a reply later" I tell with a forced a smile before leaving her room.

Travelling with the other demigods isn't very different to being at Hogwarts, except one important thing: they know about me. I can tell they're all terrified of me, they all jump whenever I speak and avoid being alone with me, but It's understandable I have an aura of death. One would have to be very brave or very stupid not to be afraid of me, meaning Kat and Will.

Being in Italy again is very familiar, but incredibly different. Hazel keeps trying to push me to open up to the others, she doesn't understand. She may be a child of death, but she's not like me. People like her.

I had planned my mission with Jason to be simple: find the sceptre and perhaps fight some angry ghosts. If I had thought for a second that I may have met Eros than I never would have volunteered.

When I had realised who Favournis is I felt like my chest had collapsed on itself. I had always loved the legend of Apollo, Favournis and Hyacinthus. It gave me hope, not because it was a happy story it was far from it, but because no one cared, his love for was treated just like every other legend. Now I have grown to hate it. Some legends are misleading.

The legend of Favournis quickly left my mind when he told me that Eros had been expecting me.

"Stop it!" I yell "It's me you want. Leave him alone!"

Even with those words a part of me wants nothing more than to run.  
"Poor Nico di Angelo." Eros says, his voice laced with disappointment. "Do you know what you want, much less what I want? My beloved Psyche risked everything in the name of Love. It was the only way to atone for her lack of faith. And you—what have you risked in my name?

My heart speeds up, adrenaline taking over my body.  
"I've been to Tartarus and back!" I snarl. "You don't scare me."

As much as I want to deny it I'm not entirely over Percy. In spite of all my attempts over the years to ignore my preferences, my feelings towards other boys have just grown stronger.  
"I scare you very, very much. Face me. Be honest."

He's right, he terrifies me more than anything I've ever faced. I am a coward, the sorting hat was right. I do let fear rule my life.  
I feel the ground around me shifting, the grass withering and stones crack.

"Give us Diocletian's sceptre. We don't have time for games." I tell him.

"Games?" Cupid hisses, causing me to fly into one of the pedestals "Love is no game! It is no flowery softness! It is hard work—a quest that never ends. It demands everything from you—especially the truth. Only then does it yield rewards."  
If that is what love is like can't I just be alone? I don't want all this pain, I can't have it.  
"Nico." Jason calls to me. "What does this guy want from you?"  
"Tell him, Nico di Angelo." Cupid taunts. "Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real reason you ran from Camp Half-Blood, and why you are afraid to get close to anyone, why you are doomed to be alone."

I let guttural scream. The ground at my feet splits open and skeletons crawled forth.

"Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?" Cupid taunts.

I feel waves of darkness roll over me, before flooding to the rest of the room.

Memories wash over me: Percy protecting me and Bianca from the manticore. He was the first demigod I'd ever seen in action, Percy taking me by the arm and promising to keep Bianca safe .I believed him. I looked into his sea-green eyes and thought, How can he possibly fail? This is a real hero. He was my favourite game, Mythomagic, brought to life.

My heart shatters remembering when Percy returned and told me that Bianca was dead. I had screamed and called him a liar. I'd felt betrayed, but still…when the skeleton warriors attacked, I couldn't let them harm Percy. I had called on the earth to swallow them up, and then I ran away—terrified of my own powers, and my own emotions.

Then I remember the horrible grief I went through after losing Bianca, then Hagrid and Harry arriving telling me I'm a wizard. I had been so afraid of being found out, hated, that everyone would figure out what I was.

More memories flash before my mind: Meeting Kat and Will, the sorting hat telling me how I allow fear to rule my life, how shocked everyone was that someone as creepy as me is a Hufflepuff. Then I had found friends, Kat and Will were so kind to me when no one else was, they accepted me in spite me giving them no reason to. Will even accepted me for being a child of Hades. I can't remember a moment where he treated me any differently because of my father. More memories wash over me: How jealous I was when Will got a valentine, Will's unconditional acceptance of me, and all the times I would have done anything to save him.

I can't deny it any longer. I care about Will, but not how someone should care about their friend. I have feelings for him.

Anger explodes from me, causing the skeletons to reach forward and attack Cupid. How could I be so stupid? I find someone who accept me and I ruin it by falling for him?

My skeletons begin to pin down the god.  
"Interesting! Cupid says, struggling against the skeletons "Do you have the strength, after all?"

"I left Camp Half-Blood because of love." I admit, before changing tactics "Annabeth…she—"

"Still hiding." Cupid hisses, smashing another skeleton to pieces. "You do not have the strength."

"Nico," Jason chokes out "it's okay. I get it."  
I glance over to him. He could never understand.  
"And so you run away again." Cupid chides. "From your friends, from yourself."

"I left Camp Half-Blood because I don't belong! I'll never belong! Not even at Hogwarts! If they knew about me I'd have to run again! But where else can I go?" I yell.

The skeletons had Cupid pinned now, but the invisible god still laughed cruelly.  
"Leave him alone, Cupid." Jason croaks "This isn't…"  
I freeze. Jason knows. He must hate me, why else would he stop.

. "I—I wasn't in love with Annabeth." I croak out.

"You were jealous of her." Jason says. "That's why you didn't want to be around her. Especially why you didn't want to be around…him. It makes total sense."

 _He knows._ My mind whispers to me.  
All the fight and denial seems to leave me. The darkness and skeletons disappear, showing what I truly am: a scared kid.  
"I hated myself." I mutter. "I hated Percy Jackson, but I could never bring myself to hate Will."

Cupid reveals himself. A pale man with long black hair are un-naturally perfect features, all sharp enough to kill. His eyes are red, as though full of blood. He grins triumphantly at me.  
"I'm homosexual." I hiss "That's the truth. That's the big secret."

I glare at cupid. "Happy now?"

For the first time, Cupid's gaze seems sympathetic. "Oh, I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy." His voice sounds smaller. "Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But at least you've faced it now. That's the only way to conquer me."  
Cupid dissolved into the wind, leaving me alone with Jason.

I may have faced my secret, but I feel far from better.

I reach to the ground, picking up the spectre, before turning to Jason.

He hasn't said anything yet, I'm not sure whether that's good or bad. His gaze doesn't seem angry, if anything it's sympathetic, but I must be misunderstanding him. How could someone feel bad for someone like me?

"If the others found out—" I begin.

"If the others found out," Jason continues for me. "You'd have that many more people to back you up, and to unleash the fury of the gods on anybody who gives you trouble."

He doesn't hate me? Why not?

I think back to Bianca, she never judged me for liking others boys, then Kat, a lot of her shirts mentioned being against homophobia and she's always against judging others for being different… no. I can't get my hopes us. People like me aren't accepted.

What does Jason mean? Is he going to tell them?

"But it's your call," Jason adds quickly. "Your decision to share or not. I can only tell you—"

"I don't feel that way about Percy anymore." I mutter. I want to say I don't feel that way about Will, but would he really believe me? I doubt I could convince anyone of anything right now.

"Nico." he says gently, "I've seen a lot of brave things. But what you just did? That was maybe the bravest. A true Gryffindor." He tells me.

I turn to him. "You-"

"I saw everything." He tells me. "I know about Hogwarts and everything else. I won't tell anyone." He promises me.

I nod, still not trusting him. Could he be telling the truth? I am not brave, I am weak. I run and I hide, like the little kid that I was when I first realized how I felt about other boys. The hat was right, I am no Gryffindor.

"We should get back to the ship." I tell him.  
"Yeah. I can fly us—" he suggests.  
"No." I announce "This time we're shadow-traveling. I've had enough of the winds for a while."

Jason seemed to keep his promise. As far as I'm aware no one else has learnt my secrets, but I am far from trusting him. For the rest of the mission Jason keeps trying to get me alone to ask me about the wizarding world or tries to convince me to leave the shadows, but I avoid him whenever possible.

When Percy and Annabeth returned from the quest it was definitely awkward. Jason keeps sending me sympathetic looks. I was almost happy for the opportunity to leave with Reyna and Coach Hedge. Everyone here knows too much, there's too much history. I leave my trunk and wand with Hazel (who was extremely fascinated with the idea of a shrunken trunk.)

Shadow travelling the Athena Parthenos with Reyna was more exhausting than I could have possibly imagined, at every turn we faced a new threat.

While shadow travelling us to Italy, my thoughts stray to my childhood. Things were never this hard. We had our problems and secrets, but I was never alone.

 **Will POV**

After finishing reading Kat's letter (who is still annoyed at me for being vague.) I start writing to Nico. Hoping MoJo can find him.

 _NICO YOU IDIOT!_

 _Why would you go into Tartarus? It's obviously a suicide mission! And a death trance? THAT'S INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS! You better be taking care of yourself (though considering the rest of your behaviour I highly doubt it.)_

 _Please write back soon_

 _Your future murderer Will Solace_

A few days later at lunch I get my reply when MoJo passes out on my sandwich.

Quickly taking the letter and running from the angry Athena children I hide in the infirmary and read.

 _Dear Will Solace._

 _This is not Nico. I'm afraid you just missed him as Nico has left for a separate quest with Reyna and Coach Hedge where he will be shadow travelling the Athena Panthos back to Camp Half Blood. I know it is a dangerous mission, but it is necessary to stop the war. For the record I am aware of everything. After an incident I saw a number of Nico's memories (I won't tell) and I am really worried about him. He won't eat or sleep and avoids everyone but Hazel. He spent most of his time on dangerous missions or glaring at his potions homework._

 _Jason Grace._

I remember how drained Nico is every time he shadow travels short jumps by himself, but with a giant statue and two people? IT'S GOING TO KILL HIM! Why would he agree to that? Doesn't he value his own life? What am I saying of course he doesn't.

I make my way to call another meeting, muttering about suicidal children of Hades.

 **Nico POV**

When we reappear something seems wrong. I collapse onto the ground instantly, but before I could pass out I notice where we are: My old home in Italy.

When I wake up Reyna and Coach Hedge have set up around me.

"There you are." Reyna says when she sees me awake.

I study the area around me. Like I had thought we're in the back garden of our summer home in France.

"Any idea where we are, kid?" Coach Hedge asks, handing me the Gatorade. "Reyna said you're Italian so do you know where we are?"

I take a sip before answering. "My old family home."

Their expressions turn to ones of surprise.

Coach whistles. "Nice place. Don't by any chance have the key?"

I look over to the building. As I remember it is a six story white marble manor with ivory growing over the side of the building, complete with large gardens and a Quidditch pitch.

I nod, pulling myself from the ground and making my way toward the door.

I place my hand on the window, allowing the wards around the house to recognise me.

The manor is just as I remember, except all the furniture and portraits are covered in white sheets, making the house seem empty, almost sad.

From behind me I hear Coach Hedge whistle in approval. "Nice place you got here." He says, before accidently tipping Gatorade onto the carpet.

I glare at him.

Before I could say anything I hear a loud POP! Behind me.

I turn to see a familiar large bat ears and big excited eyes. Vergo looks much older than the young elf I remember, but she has the same joy in her eyes when she sees me.

"MASTER NICO!" She yells, running over to hug my legs.

Reyna and Hedge raise their weapons.

"CAN I KILL IT?!" Hedge yells, waving his bat manically.

"NO!" I say instantly. "Vergo is a friend."

They lower their weapons, studying the elf. "What is she?"

"House Elf." She chirps, smiling at them. "Would master's friends like some food?"

Reyna seems to give Vergo an adoring look before catching herself and returning to her usual stern expression.

"If you don't mind." I tell the elf, before adding "He's a vegetarian."

"Will you be staying long?" she asks with a hopeful expression.

I shake my head, making her ears fall.

"Sorry, but we're on a quest." I explain, making her look panicked.

"Is master in danger?" she squeaks.

I give her a small nod, making her squeal in terror. "Oh dear."

Once Vergo had skipped off to the kitchens they both turn to me.

"Why do you have a house elf? And what is a house elf?" Reyna asks.

"WHY CAN'T I KILL IT?!" Coach Hedge whines.

"She's a magical creature." I explain. "She worked for my family when I was younger. Apparently she never stopped." I explain.

They raise their eyebrows at me.

"Your family knew of magic?" Reyna asks.

I give her a look to say: Don't ask questions.

"We can stay here tonight." I say changing the topic. "The Athena Panthos should be safe in the back garden. As far as I'm aware there's no one for miles."

"I'll have Aurum and Argentum guard it anyway." Reyna says with a wary expression.

I nod.

The elf reappears holding a gigantic tray of tomato and basil pasta. "Sorry Vergo didn't have time to make more courses." She says, putting the food onto the dining table along with three plates and cutlery.

They raise their eyebrows.

"Thank you, Vergo." I say. "Can you please prepare three rooms?"

She nods excitedly before disappearing.

Once I had inhaled the pasta, Vergo shows us to our rooms.

My room has not changed in seventy years. Still are the light blue walls with brooms and snitches flying around (My mother's idea, not mine) and large canopy bed.

I trace my finger over the moving picture of me with Mama and Bianca. It may all look the same, but everything else has changed.

"Hello Master Nico." Vergo squeaks from the doorway.

"Ciao." I greet.

"Will Mistresses Maria and Bianca be joining us as well?" Vergo asks hopefully.

I look towards the picture, before choking out "I'm sorry Vergo, they're gone."

She lets out a strangled whimper. "I had thought they were for some time, I thought you all were."

I walk over to the mirror on the other side of the room, studying my reflection. My skin has lost all colour, becoming sickly green. My eyes are sunken and surrounded by dark shadows, and my body looks more like the skeletons I control than a person. Maybe I am just as dead as my family.

I sigh and explain everything that happened since we hid from Zeus in the hotel.

Vergo latches onto my legs. "I'm so sorry, Master."

"Vergo cannot stop master from going on this quest, but Vergo can help. Vergo will prepare nutrient potions for young master."

I go to protest, but she interrupts me. "Master must rest. Vergo will prepare."

She uses her magic to force me into bed, turning out the light on the way out.

Vergo really hasn't changed.

When I wake up the next morning I notice a number of potions by my bedside table, all to do with nutrient and healing (and even a tanning potion -_-)

I reluctantly drink the potions except the tanning one (all of which taste like goblin piss) before making my way to the kitchens where Hedge and Reyna are sitting watching Vergo skip around making breakfast.

Over breakfast I write a letter for Kat and hand it to Vergo as we prepare to leave.

"If you don't wish to stay here alone you can stay with my friend Kat." I tell her, cheering the gloomy elf. "But she lives with muggles so you'll have to be careful."

Reyna and Coach look at me in confusion, but I ignore them.

"Oooooh muggles." She says dreamily.

"Give that letter to Kat. It will explain everything." I tell her.

She gives me a quick hug before we once again take off with the Athena Parthenos.

" _Until your little secret comes out."_

Bryce flicks the point of his piliium across Reyna's face, leaving a line of blood,

And my rage explodes.

Later they told me what happened. All I remembered was the screaming.

According to Reyna, the air around me dropped to freezing. The ground blackened. In one horrible cry, I unleashed a flood of pain and anger on everyone in the clearing. Reyna and the Coach experienced being pulled from time, losing my sister, hiding who I am at Hogwarts, my journey through Tartarus, my capture by the giants, my days washing away in that bronze jar. They felt my anguish from my days on the Argo II, and my encounter with Cupid in the ruins of Salona.

They heard his unspoken challenge to Bryce Lawrence loud and clear: _You want secrets? Here._

They saw what I did to him: I was cold, evil, I killed him in cold blood without even raising a weapon. I turned him into a ghost.

After that I had completely dissolved into shadows for three days. If it weren't for Coach Hedge I still would be.

Reyna stares at the cairn of rocks, her eyes full of torment, as if more unwelcome spirits might emerge from the grave.

I take a deep breath, getting a nose full of Hedge's fragrant home remedy. "Reyna, I…. I didn't think. What I did to Bryce-"

"You destroyed him." Reyna tells me. "You turned him into a ghost. And, yes it reminded me what happened to my father."

"I didn't mean to scare you." I say bitterly. "I didn't mean to… to poison another friendship. I'm sorry."

I had already ruined my friendship with Will, I'll never be able to return to Hogwarts so I've lose Kat and the others as well. And I know what happens when my friends find out just how dark I really am.

Reyna studies my face. "Nico, I have to admit, the first day you were unconscious, I didn't know what to think or feel. What you did was hard to watch… hard to process.

Coach Hedge chews on his stick. "I gotta agree with the girl on this one, kid. Smashing somebody's head in with a baseball hat, that's one thing. But ghostifying that creep? That was _dark_ stuff."

I would have expected to be angry- to shout at them for trying to judge me. That's was I normally did. But I can't judge them. I am dark, there's no questioning that. They have every right to judge me.

"Why did you bring me back?" I ask. "You knew I couldn't help you anymore. You should have found another way to keep going with that statue. But you wasted three days watching over me. Why?"

Coach Hedge snorts. "You're part of the team, you idiot. We're not going to leave you behind."

But they know about me. They know all my secrets, they even said themselves that what I did was dark, _wrong._

"It's more than that." Reyna rests her hand on mine. "While you were asleep. I did a lot of thinking. What I told you about my father… I never shared that with anyone. I guess you were the right person to confide in. You lifted some of my burden. I trust you, Nico."  
I stare at her, mystified. "How saw my anger, saw my worse feelings…"

I swallow. They know I liked Percy, that I still do like Will. They know how utterly wrong I am.

"Hey kid," Coach Hedge says, his tone softer. "We all get angry. Even a sweetheart like me."

Reyna smirks, squeezing my hand. "Coach is right, Nico. You're not the only one who lets the darkness out one in a while. I told you what happened with my dad, and you supported me. You shared your painful experiences; how can we not support you. We're friends."

I don't know what to say. They'd seen my deepest secrets. They knew who I am, what I am. Will and Kat had always accepted me, but they don't know the whole story. They just think I'm an orphan who can control shadows, they don't know I can kill without even touching someone, how dark I truly am. They don't know what I am.

But Reyna and Coach know everything, but they don't seem to care. No…. they care _more._

They're not judging me. They're concerned. None of this makes sense to me.

I'm about to attempt to shadow travel again when a voice stops me.

"Nico?"

I spin around, my sword instantly In my hand, almost decapitating Will.

"Put that down!" Will hisses. "What are you doing here?"

He seems to be staring at me, making me incredibly uncomfortable. I know I look a lot different than I used to.

"Hello to you to." I mutter, thinking back to my realization during my confrontation with Eros.

I study Will. He's as handsome as ever, in spite of the ridiculous black paint on his face. He's wearing all black, a sight I rarely see outside of our school robes, as well as binoculars around his neck. I then notice the other people present: Lou Ellen whose hair is an identical green to the bushes around her is also painted black hiding in the bushes with a dagger along with the Hermes camper Cecil.

"Me?" I ask glaring at him. "What are you doing here? Getting yourselves killed?"

Will scowls at me, apparently not expecting me to yell at him. "Hey, we're scouting the enemy. We took precautions."

"You dressed in black." I note. "With the sun coming up. You painted your face, but you didn't cover that glowing mop of blonde hair. You might as well be waving around a yellow flag."

He blushes, while Lou Ellen chuckles.

"Kind as ever, Neeks."

I glare at her, before turning back to Will.

"Lou Ellen wrapped some mist around us as well." Will argues. "And you're not exactly hiding with that shirt. Lovely colours on you by the way."

I blush "This wasn't my idea. My shirt was destroyed." I grumble.

"How?" He asks, glaring at me.

Cecil and Lou Ellen share amused looks.

"An incident." I reply gruffly. Will probably wouldn't react well to me facing the original pack of werewolves… and egging Lyacon on and killing him.

"The kind of incident that gets you sent to Tartarus or the kind that has you shadow travelling across the world with a giant statue."

I intensify my glare. "Those weren't incidents, they were choices."

He glares at me even more. "Extremely bad ones."

I realize Will has a point about me attracting attention so I crouch down next to him. "Anyway." I say, dismissing his anger. "Did Coach Hedge make it to camp?"

"Did he ever." Lou Ellen chuckles.

Will elbows her.

I hadn't paid much attention to how close they are before. Do they like eachother? It would make sense. She's one of his best friends and he can trust her with anything and she is pretty, not to mention she's a girl.

"Yeah Hedge is fine. He made it just in time for the baby's birth." Will tells me.

I instantly forget all thoughts of Will and Lou. "The baby!" I grin, hurting my face muscles. I haven't made that expression in a long time. "Mellie and the kid are alright?"

"Fine. A very cute little satyr boy." Will shudders. "Have you ever delivered a baby?"

I give him a look of absolute disgust. "Um, no."

"I had to get some fresh air. That's why I volunteered for this mission. Gods of Olympus, my hands are still shaking. See?"

He takes my hands in his, sending an electric current down my spine.

I blush and pull away quickly. "Whatever." I snap. "We don't have time for chitchat.

Will looks a little hurt, but shakes it off.

"The Romans are attacking at dawn and I've got t-" I continue, before I'm interrupted.

"We know." Will says. "But if you're planning to shadow travel to that command tent, forget it."

I glare at him. "Excuse me?"

He holds my glare as always. Everyone else seems to be afraid of me, but In the last two years Will hasn't seemed even intimidated by me for a second.

"Coach Hedge told me about all the shadow travel you've done. You get exhausted with a small jump! This is killing you!" he exclaims.

"I just did try it again, Solace. I'm fine!"

He flinches. "So we're back to last names are we? Di Angelo? And no you're not. I'm a healer, I could feel the darkness in your hands as soon as I touched them. Even if you made it to that tent you'd be in no shape to fight. But you _wouldn't_ make it. One more slip, and you don't come back. There's no way in Tartarus I'm ever letting that happen. You are not shadow travelling. Doctors' Orders."

My glare softens. Would he really care that much?

"Hey lovebirds. We're still here." Lou tells us, grinning.

We both glare at her, blushing.

"The camp is about to be destroyed-" I argue, ignoring Lou Ellen.

"And we'll stop the Romans." Will tells me, his blue eyes fixed on my black ones. "But we'll do it our way. Lou Ellen will control the Mist. We'll sneak around, do as much damage to those onagers. But no shadow travel."

"But-"

" _No."_

Lou Ellen and Cecil's heads swivel back and forth like they're watching a really intense Quidditch game.

I sigh in exasperation. I hate working with other people, no matter how many times over the last couple years I have worked with Will, I will never get over how stubborn he is.

I gaze down at Camp Half Blood, where the rest of the Greeks are preparing for war. Past the troops and ballistae, the canoe lake glitters pink in the first light of dawn. I remember when I first arrived at Camp-Half Blood, crash landing in Apollo's sun chariot, which had been converted into a fiery school bus.

I remember Apollo smiling and tan, completely cool in his shades.

Thalia has said _He's hot_

 _He's the sun god,_ Percy replied.

 _That's not what I meant._

I gaze over at Will. He is also ironically hot, but not in the way Apollo is. He's natural and humble, a sweet guy who doesn't even realize how great he is. Oh Hades I'm turning into a child of Aphrodite.

"Whatever." I grumble, glaring between them. "But we have to hurry. And you'll follow _my_ lead."

"Fine." Will agrees, seeming put off by my attitude "Just don't try to kill yourself again and I think we'll actually get along."

Will's plan worked surprisingly well, or at least until we get found.

I really wish I could use magic. A few simple spells and Octavian and the only Romans would cease to be a problem, but no I had to leave my wand in my trunk with Hazel.

I can still easily kill Octavian even without my wand. I am sure I can do it before the First Cohort intervene, nor do I care whether doing so kills me as well. The trade-off would be worth it. But, after what happened with Bryce, the idea of killing another demigod in cold blood –even Octavain- doesn't sit well. And the last thing I would ever want is to kill Will and the others with me, and if I do manage to find a way to not kill them, I hate the idea of Will seeing me like that, as a murderer.

"I'm helping the Greeks and Romans." I say, making Octavian laugh.

"Don't try to con me. What have they offered you? A place in their camp? They won't honour their agreement."

"I don't want a place in their camp." I snarl. "Or in yours. When this war is over I'm leaving everywhere camps for good.

I don't say Hogwarts, but I'm sure Will understands what I mean. I have grown to consider Hogwarts a home, which is why it's so dangerous. Especially now that I know I have feelings for Will. Being around him will only make them worse.

Will makes a sound likes he's been punched in the gut.

I scowl. "This is not the time!" I hiss at him. "But I don't belong. That's obvious! I'm a child of Hades! It's better to cut my ties now."

Will turns red "Oh please. None of us ever pushed you away! You have friends, people that care about you but you never let us get close because you think we're going to suddenly hate you. You're the one who pushes us away, maybe if you get your head out of that brooding cloud of yours for once-"

I glare at him. What does he know? I have to push people away, if I let them get close it will just hurt more when they leave.

"Enough!" Octavian snaps. "Di Angelo, I can beat any offer the Greeks could possibly make. I always thought you would make a powerful ally. I see ruthlessness in you, and I appreciate that. I can assure you a place in New Rome. All you have to do is step aside and allow Romans to win. The god Apollo has shown me the future-"

I don't believe him for a second, but his words still get to me. Am I ruthless? I know death is necessary, but do they really think I am someone who would let others die for my own gain?

Will shoves me out of the way and gets in Octavians face. "I am the son of Apollo, you anemic loser. My father hasn't shown anyone the future because the power of prophecy isn't working. But this-" he waved at the assembled hordes of monstrous armies spread across the hillside. "This is not what Apollo would want!"

Octavian's lip curls. "You lie. The god told me _personally_ that I would be remembered as the saviour of Rome. I will lead the legion to victory, and I will start by.

I feel the sound before I hear it- _thunk thunk thunk_. All at once the onagers fire, and six golden comets billow into the sky.

As Octavian loaded the faulty onager I almost lost my nerve. I know Octavian will die if he attempts this, I know it may even kill Jason and the others in the sky with Gaea, but my father's words continue ringing in my ear.

 _Some deaths should not be prevented._

"Good-bye, Gaea!" Octavian yells "Good-bye, Jason Grave the traitor!"

I avoid looking at Will as the catapult sprang forward, launching Octavian along with the ammunition. The augurs scream fades until he was simple part of the fiery comet soaring skyward.

"Good-bye, Octavian." Michael Kahale says.

He glares between Will and I one last time, as if daring us to speak. He then turns his back and trudges away.

I can live with Octavian's death. I might even say good riddance.

But I feel my heart sink as the comet kept gaining altitude. It disappears into the storm clouds, and the sky explodes in a dome of fire.

Over the last couple days I haven't spoken to Will. He must have finally seen too much. There's a reason I have avoiding killing anything or anyone in front of Will, but now he has seen me at my worst: allowing someone else to die.

"Look, Nico, the reason I wanted to talk to you… I know what you said back at Auster's palace. I know you already turned down a place at camp Jupiter. I-I probably can't convince you to change your mind about leaving Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood, but I have to…"

"I'm staying."

Jason blinks. "What?"

"I'm staying at Camp Half Blood. The Hades cabin needs a Head counsellor. Have you seen the décor? It's disgusting. I'll have to remodel. And someone has to do the burial rites properly, since demigods insist on dying heroically."

"That's fantastic!" he exclaims, opening his arms for a hug. "Right. No touching. Sorry"

I grunt. "I suppose I can make an exception."

Jason squeezes me so hard I feel like my ribs are about to crack. "Wait, what about Hogwarts?"

I sigh. "I'm not going back."

He freezes, letting me go. "Is this about Will? Because you should know: I don't think he'd judge you. He might even feel the same way."

I think back to Will's absence over the last couple days. I don't think he'll ever speak to me again let alone be with me.

I look away. "It's not worth risking it."

"So you'd rather just give up? Even if he doesn't feel the same way he's still your friend. And what about Kat? I didn't see much, but she seems cool."

I do miss Kat. I happen to look over to the Apollo cabin to see Will looking at me. "You don't understand. If they found out what I can do at Hogwarts it wouldn't be pretty. And you don't understand-"

"Yes I do. I saw Hogwarts, and we both know if anything does go wrong you'd be out of there before anyone could even get out their wands. And if you're about to tell me how everyone would be disgusted by you if they knew, I need to tell you that is just not true. Sure there are homophobes, but most people are accepting, gay marriage is complete legal all over America. Things have changed in seventy years."

I freeze. Is he telling the truth? Jason, Reyna and Coach all reacted well to finding out so why not Will and Kat?

"I'll think about it." I mutter.

Jason grins at me. "I'm going to take as a yes. But until then since we're both alone in our cabins we can share a table in the dining hall. We can team up for capture the flag and sing along contests and-"You really are doing a good job at making me want to leave." I tell him.

He smirks at me. "I'm just glad you're not going to be on your own either way."

The funny thing is, I believe him.

I look back over to Will who's stern expression had only grown. Hee points to the ground at his feet like to say: _You. Here. Now._

"Jason, would you excuse me?"

Jason just smirks between us.

"So where were you?" Will demands. He's wearing his usual green surgeon shirt with jeans and flip-flops, which is probably not standard hospital protocol.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He glares at me, as if saying: what do you think I mean?

"I've been stuck in the infirmary for, like two days. You don't come by. You don't offer to help."

"I… what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you're trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?"

"You can't help out your best friend? Maybe cut some bandages? Bring me a soda or snack? Help me with my homework? Or ask me for help on yours which you've apparently been trying to glare to death. Or maybe a simple _How's it going, Will?_ You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face?"

"What… my face? When am I ever friendly?"

The words simple don't make sense together. _Friendly face. Nico Di Angelo._

"You're even denser than I remember." Will notes. "I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp and Hogwarts."

"I'm staying at camp." I say.

When I notice Will angry expression I add. "And I'm going back to Hogwarts. If I say no you'll just try and kidnap me anyway."

"You got that right." He smirks. "Kat and Lou Ellen would help. And I'm glad you're just dense not an idiot today."

"Jason and Reyna would help too." I mutter, glaring at the end of that sentence. "Be glad I don't shadow travel you to china for that."

"Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness. I told you, no more underworld-y stuff, doctors orders. You at least three days in the infirmary. Starting now."

I feel a hundred skeletal butterflies are resurrecting in my stomach. "Three days? I-I suppose that would be okay."

"Over those three days maybe you'll explain why you're in such a mood, or why you were stupid enough to go into Tartarus!"

I gulp.

Out of the corner of my idea I notice Jason smirking at us.

I resist the urge to have the earth swallow him, knowing it would just make _Doctor Solace_ even angrier.

"Not happening." I tell Will, glaring.

"Oh it's happening." He glares back.

A loud _whoop_ cuts through the air.

Over by the hearth in the centre of the common, Percy is grinning at something Annabeth had just told him. Annabeth laughs and slaps his arm playfully.

"I'll be right back." I tell the arguing Will.

I walk over to Percy and Annabeth, who are both grinning like crazy.

"Hey man." Percy says. "Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud."

"We're going to be spending out senior year together." Annabeth explains. "Here in New York after summer. And after Graduation…"

"College in New Rome!" Percy pumps his fist like he was blowing a truck horn. "Four years without monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out in cafes, enjoying California…"

"And after that…" Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek. "Well Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like.:

"That's great." I tell them. I'm a little surpised to realize that I actually mean it. "I'm staying at camp for the rest of the holidays before going back to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Percy raises his eyebrows. "That's even worse than vampire academy as I've been calling it."  
I study his face- his sea green eyes, his grin, his ruffled black hair. Somehow Percy Jackson seems like a regular guy now, not a mythical figure. Not someone to idolize or crush on.

"So." I say. "Since I still plan on spending a lot of time at both camps, I think I should clear the air."

Percy's smiles wavers. "What do you mean?"

"For a long time." I admit. "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know." Percy stares at me for a moment before looking at Annabeth, as if to check he heard correctly, then back at me. "You-"

"Yeah." I say, thinking back to Jason's words. "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."

"You…. so you mean-"

"Right."

Annabeth's grey eyes start to sparkle. She gives me a sideways smile.

"Wait," Percy says. "So you mean-"

"Right." I say again. "But we're cool. I mean, I see now… you're cute, but you're not my type."

"I'm not you're type… Wait. So-"

"See you around, Percy." I tell him, feeling strangely relieved. "Annabeth.'  
She raises her hand for a high five, which I oblige, before walking back across the green to the still glaring Will Solace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Will POV**

Nico walks across the grass towards Percy and Annabeth. He's been so hostile since I saw him again. Nico's never been particularly friendly, but it's almost like the last two years never happened.

I study him. He's definitely changed, his face is more sunken and he's even paler than I remember, not to mention he seems to flinch away from me even more.

I notice Percy gaping at Nico, seemingly confused by something he said.

After high fiving Annabeth, Nico makes his way back over to me.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Nothing." He answers quickly. "Do I really have to spend three days in the infirmary. I'm fine."

I glare at him. "You are not fine. You're extremely pale."

He rolls his eyes.

I glare at him. "You are not fine. You're extremely pale."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm always pale."

"You look like you're wearing a bedsheet, Casper." I tell him, pulling him into the infirmary by his shoulder.

He flinches when I touch his shoulder.

"Why did you flinch?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

He freezes. "Uh no reason…"  
"Shirt. off. Now." I tell him, making him blush.

"No!"

I glare at him, challenging him to say no again.

He starts muttering about annoying sunspots, pulling his tropical shirt over his shoulder.

I can't help but stare. Is chest is littered with scars and bandages. The most obvious injury being the two blood soaked bandages over each shoulder.

"Sit down." I tell him, starting to unwrap the bandages.

I freeze when I see the two large claw marks from the top of each shoulder and into his chest.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screech, pulling out healing potions, ambrosia, nectar and everything else I can get my hands on.

"My shoulders was a werewolf, and I can't remember the other scars. They all kind of blur together."

"Tartarus?" I ask, making him look away.

"Not the werewolf but the most of the others yeah." He says.  
"You faced a werewolf?" I ask.

"The original pack." He corrects, before freezing and muttering. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

I take a deep breath. "YOU FACED LYACON!"

He shuffles nervously. "It's not like I asked him to come and try and kill me."

"You're an idiot." I decide.

"I thought I was just dense." He shoots back, raising an eyebrow.

I start treating his scratches best I can, but there's little I can do without magic. "This no magic over the summer rule is ridiculous." I mutter.

"Lets just hope they can't track it in the deepest pit of hell." Nico mutters.

"I still can't believe you went down there." I mutter.

He glares at me, before changing the topic. "Can't you just stitch up the scratches?"

"They're enchanted wounds. They take powerful magic to heal." I explain. "Haven't you read your textbooks?"

"I haven't exactly had a chance to pick up my new books." He mutters.

"You can borrow mine." I tell him, before adding, "You're going to have to stay in here for the rest of the holidays."

"NO!" He yells, standing up.

"I'm going to have to watch those scratches 24/7 until I can heal then properly at Hogwarts. Besides I need to make sure you don't use any of your powers." I tell him.

"But I have things to do this holidays!" he argues. "I have a cabin to redecorate! Romans to visit! Burial Rites to do!"

I glare at him. "I can help you with those, but no running off on your own or sleeping in your cabin. DOCTORS ORDERS!"

"YOU'RE THIRTEEN! You're not a doctor!" he yells.

"I'm better than most doctors." I huff.

"Let you need magic to heal my scratches." He huffs, making me glare even more.

"Do as your told or…"

"Or what?" he interrupts. "You'll put me under house arrest... oh wait YOU ALREADY DID!"

We continue bickering until Clovis yells out. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Didn't he fall asleep in the middle of the battle?" Nico questions.

"Yes, hence why he's here." I sigh. "Speaking of rest. You need it."

The next morning I drag the mummy wrapped Nico to the dining hall.

"HEY NICO!" Percy calls, making him freeze next to me.

"Children of the Big Three sit over here!" Jason calls.

I pull Nico towards their table, sitting down with him.

Percy gives me a confused look, but for some reason Jason just smirks at me.

"Hey! Apollo's not one of the most powerful gods!" Percy says when he sees me.

"He'd disagree." I mutter.

"He's babysitting me." Nico grumbles, glaring at me. "Apparently I'm too delicate to go anywhere myself."

"You could rip your stitches!" I exclaim, making the others smirk.

"You should listen to him, Nico." Jason says, giving him a meaningful look, which he responds to with a glare.

Nico reaches over to pour himself some water, but I stop him. "No reaching! You could rip the stitches on your shoulders!"

The others smirk even wider.

"What can I do?" he huffs.

"Your homework." I answer, making him groan.

"Wait, Will goes to this vampire school too?" Percy asks.

Nico (who had previously been ignoring Percy) turns to glare at him.

"Vampire school?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"About two years ago he was spit out of the shadows in full school uniform which made him look like a vampire even more." Percy explains.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU WENT!" I exclaim.

Jason chuckles.

"Jason, can you pass me the water?" Nico asks, ignoring us.

"You want water? I didn't think it would be your type!" Percy says, grinning.

Nico groans, falling back in his chair. "Jason, please pour the water on Percy's head."

Jason happily obliges, causing Percy to smirk, seemingly enjoying having water poured over his head.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth chuckles, sitting next to him and ruffling his dry hair.

"I thought only children of the big three and baby sitters are allowed?" I ask.

Jason grins at me. "Girlfriends are boyfriends are also allowed."

The others smile at that, but Nico just glares even more.

I feel out of the loop. Probably some kind of inside joke from their time on the Argo II.

Three days later during dinner (when I am once again babysitting Nico at the big three table) I hear an owl screech.

MoJo lands on Annabeth's shoulder, carelessly dropping the letter on my plate.

Annabeth turns to scowl at me. "Why is Mojo here?"

"Hey, Mojo." Jason greets, petting her.

"How do you know Mojo?' Annabeth hisses, looking between us angrily.

"Um he came to the Argo II when you were… busy." Jason explains nervously.

Annabeth once again starts screaming at me about proper treatment of owls, while cuddling the owl.

I ignore her, choosing instead to read the letter.

 _HEY GLOWSTICK!  
I don't even know if I should bother asking how you're doing as you'll probably use two word answers -_- but I'll ask anyway. How are you? Please answer in full paragraphs._

 _Anyway I'm awesome as always. GUESS WHAT? Nico sent me a house elf! I would have told you earlier, but MoJo disappeared for a while. Anyway, her name is Vergo and she is cutie pie. Alex and I have been having so much fun! Including an incident with a fan and grapes, and an incident where Miss Hannigan thought she was having a serious acid trip. Please write and if you see Nico tell him the same. I stopped writing him as I gave up and don't want my poor owl to have to travel the world looking for him._

 _Elladora/ Kat/ Awesome_

I turn to Nico. "You gave Kat a house elf?"

Jason seems to be the only other person who understands what that means.

"I loaned Vergo to her." Nico corrects.

"She's been fanning her and feeding her grapes." I tell him, making him roll his eyes.

"Honestly I didn't expect anything else."

That night when I'm on night watch (apparently keeping all the campers awake) I notice Nico stirring in his bed.

I rush over to him. "Nico?"

He thrashes violently, muttering incomprehensibly.

I try to shake him awake, only to feel a pull in my gut and suddenly pass out.

I open my eyes to find myself in a large dark red cavern area with thick smoke through the air making it hard to breathe.

Where are we?

"Nico! How could you do this to me!" I hear a voice shout.

I turn to see Nico on his knees, tears in his eyes as a raven haired girl I remember as Bianca yells at him. "YOU KILLED ME!"

Nico must be having a nightmare. But how am I here?

Suddenly the girl transforms into Hazel, her expression of horror remaining. "BECAUSE OF YOU WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

Nico cries out in pain, as an invisible figure slashes him across the chest.

My heart breaks at the broken expression on his face.

"NICO!" I call out, rushing to his side.

He's looks at me with fear, as if expecting me to scream at his as well.

Suddenly a faceless spirit raises from the ground, muttering to himself. "…Until your little secret comes out… until your little secret comes out…"

Nico lets out a guttural scream, causing skeletons to raise from the ground.

"Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?" A deep voice echoes across the pit.

I take Nico's face in my hands, ignoring the skeletons raising around us.

"Nico!" I yell, causing his eyes to finally focus on mine.

"Please don't hate me." He whispers, looking utterly broken.

"I could never hate you." I whisper, pulling him into my arms.

Suddenly the scene around us changes back into the infirmary. Nico had woken up.

I then realize that I had fallen asleep on top of him.

I go to move, but Nico had taken my hand. "Please don't go."

He looks so utterly devastated. Nico always hides this side of himself from me.

"Okay." I agree, crawling under the covers next to him.

The next morning I wake up to the sight of Jason glaring at me, with Lou Ellen at his side smirking suggestively.

I then realize that Nico is currently wrapped in my arms

Nico stirs next to me, cuddling into my arms.

"What are you doing?" Jason hisses. "HE'S THIRTEEN!"

"Not really." Lou Ellen smirks.

Nico seems to have finally notice our position and pushes me out of the bed, blushing scarlet.

I land with a thump at the glaring Jason's feet.

Lou Ellen smirks even more.

"Uh it's not what it looks like!" Nico exclaims.

"Nico. Outside. Now." Jason says, pulling him from the bed.

When they were both gone Lou laughs. "How was your night together?"

"Shut up." I blush. "We're just kids, besides we're not…."

"Gay? Madly in love with each other? Adorable little school girl crushing on each other?" Lou Ellen offers, making me blush even more.

I glare at her, pulling myself from the ground. "I have patients to tend to."

I turn to see the smirking faces of all my patients.

Oh gods.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kat POV**

I walk away from the human glow stick and Neeks, wondering what in Merlin's underpants is wrong with them?

Will is being secretive and closed off while Nico hugged me (!?) it's like they swapped personalities.

Miss Hannigan grunts when she sees me. "You're late."

"Lovely to see you-" I begin before noticing the three white-blonde heads walking towards me.

"Elladora." Lucius greets, sneering at Miss Hannigan.

Miss Hannigan (probably noticing Naricssas diamond necklace) suddenly changes demeanour. "Nice to meet you, my name is-"

I block her out. Why are they here?

"Hello." Narcissa greets rudely, a disgusted expression appearing on her features while talking to Miss Hannigan.

I'm usually all for being rude to Miss Hannigan, but they're doing it for all the wrong reasons. They think she's scum because she's a muggle! She's scum for completely unrelated reasons!

"Why did you call Kat Elladora?" Miss Hannigan asks, turning to Useless.

He pauses, staring at me intently.

"Uh it's my birth name." I answer. "These are my biological parents and brother." I explain, looking over at the smug Draco.

She looks surprised, before sending me a glare to say: we're talking about this later.

That'll be fun.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if Elladora visits us in the summer?" Narcissa asks.

"I'll visit when Lucifer isn't there." I say, glaring at Lucius.

Lucius's face turns into a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Perhaps we should talk about this another time." Draco suggests.

"Alright." I agree. "We should go. Bye Ferret face, Mother, Lucifer."

Draco rolls his eyes. "Expect my owl to pay you a visit."

Miss Hannigan's face gains a look of horror.

"Sure. Miss Hannigan loves owls." I say.

They look confused, as if wondering who Miss Hannigan is, but Miss Hannigan just glares at me.

"Let's go." She says gruffly.

A week into the holidays I'm bored out of my mind. It is July 5th and I am bored. My foster siblings are all off with their friends, leaving me all alone with a passed out Miss Hannigan.

I make a quick decision, putting on a pair of denim shorts and a baggy black shirt with: _"Everybody wants to be a Kat, because Kat's the only Kat that knows where it's at"_ and a cartoon of a cat playing a trumpet.

I grin, throwing on my leather jacket and grabbing my bag and broomstick and walk out the door.

I got a lot of odd looks on my way, but eventually I reach the Leaky Cauldron, where I find the floo.

Nico had mentioned the floo before. Honestly I only remember it because it gave me hope that Santa's real.

I grab some of the powder and throw it into the fireplace, before yelling. "MALFOY MANOR!" and sticking my head in.

I see a luxurious living room with silk drapes and furniture that looks like it's worth more than my house.

"HEY FERRETT FACE! OPEN THE FLOO!" I yell.

After a minute Draco walks into the room looking rather surprised to see my head floating in his fireplace.

"Ella? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I was bored and invited." I say. "You going to let me in or what?"

He sighs, a small smile on his lips, before waving his wand.

"You can now enter." He tells me.

I jump through, feeling like Santa.

"HO! HO! HO! AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I exclaim, confusing him.

"Muggle reference." I shrug, making him roll his eyes.

"What are you wearing?" he snorts. "And why do you have your broom?"

"Muggle reference." I say, making him wrinkle his nose.

"Is your entire life a muggle reference?"

"Why yes it is." I say, thinking of Disney's Anastasia. "As for the broom. I thought we could play a round of seekers."

He smiles. "I would like a chance to beat you. Perhaps you could use your own broom this time."

I snort. "As if you could beat me."

"I thought you might have been here for our birthday not mere boredom, but I'll still happily beat you in a round of seekers." He tells me.

I freeze. "It's our birthday?"

He looks a bit surprised as well. "You really don't remember?"

I shake my head. "I always just used Halloween as my birthday."

A sad expression appears on his face. "Well that day was anything but a celebration for me." He says sadly. "Anyway mother and Father will want to see you. Mother was just about to send an owl with your presents."

"Presents?" I ask. "I didn't expect…"

"Well you didn't know it was your birthday, now did you?" he teases. "They should be in the living room."  
"Aren't we in the living room?" I ask, confused.

"We're in the east wings living room, they're in the norths." He shrugs.

My eyes widen. "HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE?"

After leaving my broom in the Quidditch pitch (REALLY?!) I make my way to the north wing living room (bloody posh buggers)

Draco signals for me to wait at the door.

"Mother, Father, you'll never guess who just floo'd in." I hear Draco say.

"Who?" Narcissa asks.

I walk through the door. "Everyone's favourite daughter. Sorry Draco, but I'm prettier than you."

Draco rolls his eyes and Lucius and Narcissa smile.

"How lovely of you to join us today, Elladora." Narcissa says, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

Lucius gives me a small smile. "It is quite good to see you again."

I give him a tight-lipped smile. "Perhaps this visit can go without the unforgivable curses?"

There's an awkward silence.

"So seekers?" I ask.

"Let's go." Draco says awkwardly, giving our parents a small nod.

After ten rounds of Seekers (where I beat Draco in six of them) we go in for a late lunch.

A quivering House elf brings out a roast pig and roasted vegetables (damn, I usually just have a sandwich)

I thank the elf, almost giving him a heart attack. Poor guy.

I then start piling my plate with the potatoes and vegetables.

I turn to the elf whimpering in the corner of the room. "Excuse me, were the vegetables cooked separately from the meat?"

The elf nods nervously.

"Thank you." I say, making it's eyes widen.

The Malfoys raise their eyebrows at me, while one of the elves serves them.

"Aren't you going to have any of the pork? Though I must say the elves did not cook it very well." Lucius sneers, glaring at the elves.

I look at what I think is perfectly cooked pig and raise my eyebrows. "I'm sure they did a wonderful job, but I don't eat meat."

They all look at me in surprise.

"Why not?" Narcissa asks, looking utterly confused.

"I consider it cruel." I answer, eating a potato.

Draco face palms, while the others look even more confused.

"Soon you'll be apologizing for steeping on the grass." Draco sighs, making me throw a potato at him.

"I have received several letters for you two starting food fights at Hogwarts, I am not having you start one here." Narcissa scolds, looking a bit amused.

"Those were all his fault." I grumble.

After lunch Narcissa has one of the elves bring out my presents (Draco had opened all of his this morning)

They give me lots of rather expensive looking robes, Quidditch supplies, tickets to the Hallow Head Harpies next game, lots of sweets, and more galleons than I can count.

Draco gives me three journals: one yellow, one black and one blue.

I give him an odd look. "I know you like to use father as your diary, but why do I need three of them?"

Lucius supresses a chuckle, while Draco just glares.

"They're for you and your… friends." He explains, sneering at the mention of my friends. "I have already set them to suit your friends. Of course if you have grown taste, they can be reset."

I glare at him. "Firstly my friends are awesome, secondly why? Nico isn't really the 'dearest diary my crush talked to me today' type." I tell him, making him snort.

"They're for communication. Whatever you write in one will appear in the others. If you want to send your message to only one of them then just write their name."

I smile, before hugging him. "Thanks."

"I was going to make Solace's brown to match his dirty blood but I decided against it." He tells me with a grin.

I punch him in his arm. "Be nice."

"You're friends with a mudblood?" Lucius sneers.

I glare at him. "I know it's difficult for your tiny brain to pronounce words correctly, but he's a muggleborn."

"What are their names?" Narcissa asks, seemingly holding back her own sneer.

"Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace." I answer. "And yes Nico is from an Old Italian pureblood line, but don't worry he's very much a blood traitor."

They sneer, before Lucius says. "Isn't he the one who somehow apparated into our home?"

"I never did get an explanation for that." Draco points out.

Oh right.

"Odd, I don't plan on giving you one." I smirk.

"Also you never told us why you were here" Narcissa points out.

"Looking for proof you opened the chamber i had some on my phone unfortunately it got fried when the big snake turned me into a statue" I tell them truthfully knowing there's no point lying.

After I left Malfoy Manor (refusing their invitation to stay longer) I visit the shop in Diagon Alley where Draco said I could buy more journals and add to the link. Once I had bought one for Alex I make my way back to Miss Hannigan's.

A few hours later when Alex gets home she finds me in our room.

"Hey witch bitch." She greets, before noticing the giant pile of presents.

"Dude, did Santa finally find us?" She asks, taking one of my chocolate frog, and putting it in her moth.

She starts screaming when it jumps out of her mouth. "THE HELL?!"  
I smirk at her, before dramatically saying. "MAGIC!"  
She rolls her eyes.

"So what did you rob the magic alley?"

"Nope, and I am insulted you haven't said happy birthday yet." I tell her, pouting.

She raises her eyebrow. "It's not Halloween and you don't know when your actual birthday is."

"No, but my evil twin does." I say, throwing her a packet of ever flavour beans.

I had taken until after I was unpetrified to tell Alex about the Malfoys. I trust her with my life, but I guess the idea of telling her kind of made it seem more real.

"Oh, Happy birthday then." She says eating a bean, before spitting it out. "WHY DID THAT TASTE LIKE EAR WAX?"

"Do you spend a lot of time eating your ear wax?" I ask quizzically.

She glares at me.

"Read the box, dummy. They're called EVERY flavour beans for a reason."

She shudders. "You wizards are cruel sons of bitches."

She finally notices the triple decker cake that the Malfoys gave me. "Is something going to jump out and attack me?"

I shake my head and she grabs a handful of the cake and starts eating. "Mmmm chocolate."

"Charming." I mutter, before remembering what I bought "I got something for you."

I pull out the red and blue journals, handing her the red one.

"A diary?"

"A magical diary." I tell her.

She freezes. "Please tell me there's no old guy's soul in it?"

"Nope." I smirk, pulling out a pen and writing in my journal.

 _Dear Alex: Sup muggle._

Alex let out an excited squeal when she sees what's on the page.

"MAGIC FACEBOOK!" she cheers.

"Just one downside." I grumble. "Draco saved my name as Elladora."

Alex smirks. "Who says that's a downside, Ellie?"

I glare at her, before eating my own handful of cake.

The next morning I send Draco my present to him: A black muggle shirt saying: _I'm not racist I hate everybody_ as well as many muggle sweets I could find, and a card with Robert Downy Jr's face and the quote " _May your birthday be as awesome as I am"_

Over the next three weeks I spend a lot of my time owling Draco, The Weasley twins, the golden trio and my other friends from school, but Nico never replies! (DEAD MAN) and when Will does like last summer it is incredibly vague (-_-) and talking to Sadie with a magic bowl of oil (!?)

It's about six weeks into the holidays and I still have no idea what any of this potions homework even means. Did Snape write it in Latin to piss me off?

Suddenly I hear a pop! Outside my door. Did Jenna blow up our dinner or something?

I open the door to see an adorable elderly house elf with large cheerful eyes and a clean neatly made pillow case with an unfamiliar family crest.

"Are you Kat?" She asks cheerfully, with a thick Italian accent.

"Yea…" I answer, confused. Did the Malfoys send her?

She squeals excitedly. "Master Nico sent Vergo to serve Mistress Kat while he is overseas."

Master Nico? When did that son of a bitch get a house elf?

"Is that from Nico?" I ask, pointing to the letter in her hand.

She hands it to me, still smiling.

She's a lot more cheerful than any of the Malfoy's elves.

I tear open the letter to see Nico's familiar scrawl.

 _Dear Kat_

 _Sorry I haven't written over the summer, I am very much indisposed. I am travelling the world with distant relatives and found myself in my old family home from when we lived in Italy where I found Vergo. Since I cannot stay I have told her to stay with you for the rest of the holidays and serve you. I'm really sorry, but she's been alone for seventy years I don't want her to be alone any longer. She'll be working at Hogwarts when the year begins._

 _Your apologetic friend: Nico Di Angelo._

I raise my eyebrows at his vague explanation. He's a pureblood, we're probably distant relatives.

I look down at Vergo's smiling face. "Alright, but muggles live here so you've got to be careful not to let anyone but me…" I begin, picking up a picture of me and Alex off my bedside table. "And her."

Vergo nods excitedly. "Is there anything Mistress would like Vergo to do?"

I can tell that Vergo is very eager to work. Poor cutie probably hasn't done anything in seventy years.

'How about our bedroom? I don't think it's been cleaned since it was built."

She nod happily, before skipping into my room.

While she cleans the remnants of the cake I ate at the beginning of the holidays, I get back to my potions homework.

About an hour later I hear a strangled scream come from the doorway.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A SANTAS ELF?!" Alex yells, staring at Vergo.

"Nico's lending her to me. Isn't she a cutie?" I chuckle.

Her eyes bulge. "I thought you hate the whole house elf enslavement?"

Vergo shakes her head. "Vergo's not a slave. The Di Angelo family insisted on paying Vergo. Vergo has a vault in Italy, though I wish not to use it."

I smile. "See! And I already offered to free her twice."

The elf starts muttering "No freeing, no freeing."

Alex nods, flopping onto her bed. "So where are we hiding her? Miss Hannigan has some serious acid trips, but even this is a bit far."

I snort. "The Stevenson's are away for the rest of the holidays. I'm sure they won't mind Vergo sleeping there, as long as she hides all evidence of course."

The elf nods, and Alex smirks.

"So she does whatever we want?"

I smirk evilly at her, before turning to Vergo.

"Vergo, may I please have a chocolate frappe with cream?"

She nods eagerly, and disappears with a pop!

A second later she reappears with two large chocolate drinks with cream.

"Excellent." Alex breathes, taking a sip of her drink.

When I get back from the movies I see Draco standing in the entrance hall.

"Is Elladora home at the moment?!" he asks one of the portraits hanging on the wall.

The portrait doesn't react, angering Draco.

"It is rude to not reply when someone speaks to you." He huffs. "What about Katerina Williams? Where is her room?"

The doorman seems to be dismissing Draco as another kid who got into their mothers special brownies.

"Hey dumbass!" I call, getting his attention.

"There you are! Nobody here would tell me the way to your room. Did I enter through the servant's entrance by mistake?" He sighs, walking towards me.

I burst into laughter. "Muggle portraits don't talk, dumbass. And the doorman thinks you've been inhaling too many potion fumes."

He turns red. "Oh, well you don't have a floo."

"Because we're muggles. By the way this isn't just my house, there are about thirty families living in this building."

He looks shocked. "But this is practically a shack? Are there enlargement charms?"

"Nope, no magic whatsoever. It's just divided into lots of very small houses." I grin, enjoying his confusion.

"Well let's go to your tiny house. This place is disgusting." He says, wrinkling his nose.

"Alright, follow me. Why are you here anyway? Felt like slumming it?" I ask, climbing up the rickety staircase.

"I'll explain when we're in private." He says, sneering at the passing muggles.

When I open the door to my apartment Draco gets a horrified look on his face.

"Is that a sofa is the same room as a kitchen?" he says in disgust.

"Yep." I grin.

He wrinkles his nose. "What is that smell? Has this place ever been cleaned?"

"Don't be rude. Vergo has been working hard to clean this place, but no magic is strong enough to remove the smell of vodka."

"Who's Vergo?"

"Nico's house elf." I explain, making him smile.

"Good. I thought you might have to clean up after yourself or something ridiculous like that."

I scoff. Spoiled brat.

He goes to sit down before changing his mind. "Anyway, are we alone? I can't image too many people live here."

"Just me, Miss Hannigan, Alex, Jenna, Maddie and Stella." I tell him, making his eyes widen.

"You're practically a Weasley." He sneers. "Back on topic: I decided to visit your… home to tell you that you have to stay with us for the rest of the holidays."

I raise my eyebrows. "No way in hell."

He sighs. "Didn't you hear of Sirius Black?"

"Some escaped murder off the muggle news with a ridiculous name." I shrug, making him roll his eyes.

"Not muggle. He escaped from Azkaban. No one escapes from Azkaban."

"Well shit." I mutter. "But why should I move in? He's not you know…"

"He's not the man who tried to kill you." Draco hisses, looking angry at the memory. "He was arrested for being the right hand man to the Dark Lord and killing twelve muggles and a wizard."

"What a dick!" I declare. "But why should it bother us? Father was a death eater too, they can have a tea party."

He scoffs. "It bothers us because the situation is very complicated. He is mother's first cousin. To say they hate each other would be an understatement."

"Ah." I murmur. "He wouldn't try to kill me for some ridiculous reason like I'm a filthy blood traitor and an insult to his family?"

He shrugs. "There are plenty of other blood traitors in the family. You're just the only one who hasn't been disowned."

"Really? Like who? And if why haven't I been? Hell I grew up in the muggle world. That's probably a lot worse than the others."

Draco sighs. "Mother's sister for one, she married a muggleborn, Mother took it as a personal betrayal. They haven't spoken since. And we already lost you once, no matter how horrible your upbringing and views are we're not going to lose you again." He explains, his voice turn quiet at the end.

I pull him into a hug. "Thanks, but seriously this disowning shit is bullshit."

He scoffs. "Andromeda risked ruining the family name. I have a half blood cousin because of her." He sneers, seeming disgusted by the idea.

"Ooohhh I do? What's their name? I want to have blood traitor tea parties with them?" I squeal.

"I don't know. I've never spoken to her." He sighs "Now will you please take staying with us under consideration?"

"Sorry Draco." I say. "I'll just have to get wards or something, besides in a month I'll be back at Hogwarts so I'll be fine."

He sighs

"Shouldn't you be visiting your ferret family?" Alex asks.

We're lazing on the roof of our apartment building, using our stolen fishing rods to steal peoples hats at they walk past. It's the second to last week of holidays and I've started to run out of things to do.

The sun had set and we were mostly getting hookers wraps and handbags… oopps.

"Nah, we're fighting. Apparently I'm not supposed to free all their house elves." I shrug.

She snorts. "What else did they expect?"  
"Apparently I need to learn proper pureblood etiquette and to understand that all creatures are inferior to me." I mock.

She rolls her eyes.

We fall into silence. Lucius had been pretty pissed… which is more of a plus than anything.

"Do you think our neibour will mind that we stole his fishing rods?" Alex asks.

"He deserves it for hurting the poor fish." I shrug, reeling in another handbag.

"And you're just stealing from the poor hookers." Alex mutters, counting the dollar bills.

"We're throwing everything back!" I point out, taking the money from her hands and putting it back in the bag and throwing it back.

We're interrupted by horrible scream in the distance.

"HELLLPPP ME!" The voice screeches. "SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!"

I look up to see a large woman inflated to Charlie and the chocolate factory proportions.

I turn to Alex. "NOW THE FISH ARE BITING!"

We throw out our lines and yell at the woman to grab hold.

The woman seems to decide that there are no better option and attempts to grab hold of the line.

After about fifteen minutes we manage to catch the woman and pull her close enough to throw our neibours fishing net (which we also stole) over her and tie her to the roof.

The woman continues to scream, apparently not getting that we just rescued her.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS NET!"

"Calm down, Violet." I tell her, making Alex chuckle.

"IT'S MARGE!" She screams, trying to claw her way out.

"If we let you out you'll go flying again. Is that what you want?" Alex asks, still smirking.

The woman stops screaming, instead glaring at us.

"Good girl." Alex says as if talking to a dog.

"Now Alex, you stay and watch Marge. I'll get help." I say.

Marge seems to calm down. Apparently she prefers a grown up's help to two tweens. Rude.

As soon as I'm out of hearing distance I call out to Vergo.

With a pop! Vergo appears smiling at me.

"Hi Vergo!" I greet, still grinning from the fishing.

And people say fishing is boring.

"What do you do when you catch a balloon woman in a fishing net?" I ask.

"Is this a riddle?" she asks, looking confused.

"Nope." I grin. "But seriously, accidental magic, memory erasing. How do I help this lady?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Vergo doesn't know much about British magical government. Perhaps Mistress should ask her mother?"

I groan.

"Okay Vergo. Can you please take me to Malfoy Manor?" I ask.

The elf nods and takes me by my arm.

For a moment I feel as though I am being sucked through a straw.

I find myself in one of the many living rooms where Narcissa is sitting on one of the (what I can only assume to be muggles skin) sofas, reading a book of controlling your pureblood daughters.

"Sup Mama Malfoy." I greet, bringing her attention away from her book.

"Oh Elladora." She greets with a smile. "I did not expect you to visit for some time considering what happened last week."

If I didn't know any better I'd think she looks amused.

"Have you brought us an elf to replace one of the ones who set free?" she asks, studying Vergo.

Vergo shudders next to me. Apparently she wasn't very fond of one of my ancestors.

"This is Nico's elf, I'm elf sitting while he's off travelling." I explain.

"Ah, I should hope you don't free his as well." Narcissa chides.

"If Vergo wants me to." I reply.

"No no no no. Vergo does not wish to be freed!" Vergo mutters next to me.

"Not that do not enjoy your company, but why are you here?" Narcissa asks.

"Who do you call when you find an inflated woman floating over your apartment and catch her in a fishing net?" I ask, making her raise her eyebrows.

"I would assume it's accidental magic done by someone in your area, so the accidental magic squad. I'll have Lucius call them for you." She tells me.

I gulp. "Is he still angry about the whole elf thing?"

"Very." She answers with a small smirk. "By the way our new elves have been given orders to serve you, but not to be able to be freed by you."

I pout. "Boo. I already bought a ton of socks."

She rolls her eyes, before getting up.

"I suggest you get back before the muggles notice the woman tied to your roof." She says, not being able to keep the amusement from her voice.

I smirk before turning back to Vergo.

It is now the last week of the holidays and sadly the wizards had taken away Marge, deflating and erasing her memory (such a shame)

"Can't I go to Diagon Alley again?" Alex pouts.

"You stay with Vergo. I'm going with the Malfoys… actually maybe I should bring you." I tell her.

She shudders. "I think I'll stay with Vergo."

"Fine, but no having her fan you and feed you grapes again!" I tell her.

She pouts. "It was one time!"

I roll my eyes. "Maybe she can help you with your homework."

"I love her, but she refers to herself in the third person. She's not going to be much use with my English homework." She points out.

"Aren't you taking Italian?" I point out, throwing my leather jacket over my new shirt.

" _If you have a problem with my attitude dial 1-800-EAT SHIT"_

I put my wand into my pocket and throw my wizarding money into my bag.

"Fine. Hey Vergo, how do you say: My annoying witch bitch of a sister can eat her own shit?"

" **My annoying witch bitch of a sister can eat her own shit."** Vergo translates happily.

I glare at Alex. "Don't make my innocent little elf swear!"

She rolls her eyes. "What about your innocent little sister?"

"You were corrupted long before we met." I shrug.

"Rude." She mutters, hanging me my bag.

When I arrive at the Leaky Cauldron the Malfoys are waiting for me.

"Couldn't you have worn your robes?" Lucius sneers.

"I had to walk through muggle London. I have a reputation to retain." I huff.

Draco scoffs. "As a sarcastic bitch?"

"EXACTLY!"

"You're not the only one with a reputation." Narcissa chides, handing me expensive more feminine version of Draco's robes.

I groan and go to the bathroom to change.

Such a waste of a good shirt.

As Draco and I leave the ice cream parlour, we notice Harry sitting on one of the tables doing his homework.

"Hey Harry!" I greet.

He freezes when he sees Draco. "Hey Kat... and Malfoy?"  
Draco sneers at him. "Your family finally have enough of you so you had to move in here?" Draco mocks.

I wrack Draco hard over the head.

"Ignore the git." I say, before sitting next to him "Whatcha doing?"

He gives me a small smile, apparently Draco's words got to him a bit.

"Working on potions essay. I think Snape wrote the instructions in another language to annoy me." He chuckles.

"Tell me about it! it took me two weeks and a lot of Vergo's help to get mine finished." I say.

"Vergo?"  
"House elf." I answer.

He looks a taken aback. "So you're staying with…"

"No." I say firmly. "I'm elf sitting Nico's. And before you say anything she is very well treated and can quit whenever she likes. She also gets paid."

I hear Draco snort from behind me.

"Elladora, are you going to sit around all day and consort with the riffraff?" Draco drawls.

"Are you going to stand around all day and be a dick?" I shoot back.

Harry chuckles next to me. "Some things never change." He mutters.

"It was nice to see you Harry, but I should get going. Apparently I need to get new robes since my second hand ones are not appropriate for someone of my class." I mock. "Plus they're too small."

He smiles, and I follow after Draco.

On our way out of Madam Malkins I hear a familiar voice.

"Grandmother, do you think I could buy another Herbology book? I've already read this one three times." Neville asks.

"Very well." A strict woman in a vulture hat with a red handbag answers.

Ignoring the horror that is her hat I walk over to Neville.

"Hello." I smile. "You must be his grandmother."

She gives me a small smile. 'Yes, and you are?"

"Elladora Malfoy." Draco answers for me.

I notice his grandmother's expression tighten. "Neville and I should be going."

"Oh, alright then." I say, confused.

Neville gives me an apologetic smile as he leaves.

His grandmother probably isn't very fond of my family. I can't blame her, most of the time I'm not either.


End file.
